O amor e seus mistérios
by Danimel
Summary: O amor é um sentimento bem peculiar, pois cada um sente, vive e sofre de um jeito bem particular. O que será que o destino reserva para a destemida amazona de Ofiúco e o orgulhoso cavaleiro de Leão? Leve hentai! A arte da capa é de minha autoria!
1. Capítulo 1- Revelando o sentimento

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic, dessa vez, um pouquinho mais comprida, por volta de 12 ou 13 capítulos._

 _O casal protagonista é Shina x Aiolia, porém, terão outros casais na trama, uns com mais e outros com menos importância._

 _Porque esse casal? Porque eu adoro!_

 _Vai ter hentai? Claro! Senão eu nem me daria o trabalho de escrever kkkkkkkk. Mas essa fic tem uma pegada mais romântica, sem ser melosa, e espero sinceramente que vocês gostem!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

 **Capítulo 1 - Revelando o sentimento**

 _O Santuário de Atena fazia jus ao seu nome. De uns tempos pra cá era um oásis de calmaria e tranquilidade. Todos estavam satisfeitos, menos as pobres amazonas, que ainda tinham que usar aquela horrenda máscara._

 _A lei da máscara ainda vigorava, apesar de todos os protestos de Saori, que era uma menina rica e moderna, e achava isso um verdadeiro absurdo, pois a capacidade de um cavaleiro não se mede por seu gênero e sim por sua habilidade no domínio do cosmo, mas, o machismo sempre imperou naquele lugar, e ela, por mais que fosse a deusa, não conseguiria mudar tudo do dia pra noite. Portanto, a seu favor, tinha uma audiência com seu todo-poderoso pai, Zeus, e iria ao Olimpo para tratar do assunto e reverter essa situação._

 _Cavaleiros e amazonas treinavam no Coliseu. Era um rodízio, sem uso de cosmo, só no mano à mano, e Shina não via a hora de seu turno cair com Seiya, tinha contas a acertar com ele. Mas, para o azar da amazona, seu desejo não se realizou e teve que se contentar em enfrentar Algol de Perseu, fato do qual ela não achou nenhuma graça._

 _Acabado o treinamento, ela foi atrás de seu amado desafeto, iria insistir na teoria de que ele deveria corresponder ao seu amor, e se livrar de vez com a frustração que carregava por ser tantas vezes rejeitada._

 _O seguia pelo bosque, que era um atalho para chegar ao vilarejo dos prateados, que provisoriamente, abrigava os de bronze. Porém, no meio do caminho, Seiya deu um basta no intento da amazona._

 _ **\- Até quando vai me perseguir?**_ _– indaga sério –_ _ **Não se cansa de escutar sempre o mesmo? Por favor Shina, pare de se humilhar! Você merece bem mais do que um homem que não te ama!**_

 _ **\- Seiya, você viu meu rosto! Eu tenho que te amar!**_ _\- diz quase às lágrimas, retirando sua máscara._

 _ **\- Mais eu não tenho que te amar!**_ _– grita exasperado –_ _ **Essa estúpida lei é unilateral! Ela nunca disse que o infeliz que tiver o azar de ver o rosto de uma de vocês é obrigado à amá-las!**_

 _Shina por um instante paralisou. Ele tinha razão. A lei não dizia que o sentimento tinha que ser recíproco._

 _Seiya tentava se acalmar e a vê quase em choque, e fica com pena. Sabia que essa era uma lei cruel, que escravizava as guerreiras à um sentimento que não tinha o menor motivo sequer pra existir. Ele caminha até ela, pega suas mãos e as trás pra perto de seu peito e falou calmamente._

 _ **\- Me desculpe! Não queria gritar com você, mais essa situação está insustentável! Sei que não é sua culpa e imagino como você se sente, mas tenta imaginar como eu me sinto. Você me persegue, me cerca... me sinto acuado! Eu não quero ter que te rejeitar de novo! Você pode pensar que não, mais me machuca muito ter que fazer isso...**_ _– passa o dorso de suas mãos em seu rosto, secando as lágrimas dela –_ _ **Você é linda! Abra seu coração pra outra pessoa, porque eu tenho certeza que a Saori vai anular essa maldita lei e libertar todas vocês desse julgo tão injusto, e quando isso acontecer, seu coração terá espaço para um amor de verdade.**_

 _Tira com cuidado a verde franja de sua testa e dá um beijo terno, carinhoso. Se afasta sem olhar pra trás, não queria alimentar uma falsa esperança nela. Já sofria demais, aliás, todos dois._

 _Ela permanece ali, estática, vendo Seiya se afastar. Sentiu uma brisa fria em seu rosto e saiu de seu torpor. Deu alguns passos, mas sem forças, cai de joelhos e permanece ali, chorando em silêncio sua triste realidade._

 _Passou-se quase uma hora e ainda estava no mesmo lugar e do mesmo jeito, quando sentiu um cosmo bem conhecido vindo por trás dela._

 _ **\- Veio me criticar?**_ _– pergunta chorosa –_ _ **Se for isso pode dar meia volta, pois estou cansada de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa.**_

 _ **\- Se está tão cansada, porque repete sempre os mesmos erros?**_ _– diz uma máscula e sexy voz._

 _ **\- Meta-se com a sua vida e me deixa em paz!**_ _– responde sem se virar._

 _ **\- Quer obrigá-lo a te amar, mas esquece de que eu também vi seu rosto.**_ _– fala num tom gelado._

 _A amazona arregala os olhos e põe a mão em seu peito. Era verdade. Ele também tinha visto o seu rosto. O que faria? Ele nunca tinha tocado no assunto e sempre achou que ele fosse apaixonado por outra. O que ele queria? Brincar com ela?_

 _Ela se recompõe, levanta-se com a máscara nas mãos e faz menção de que vai colocá-la, quando o dono da voz a interrompe._

 _ **\- Não precisa colocar essa máscara. Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.**_ _– diz sem nenhuma emoção._

 _Ela então se vira e resignada vai em direção à ele._

 _ **\- O que você quer Aiolia? Veio exigir que eu te ame?**_ _– diz com deboche, mais por dentro estava preocupada._

 _ **\- Sim.**_ _– respondeu categórico._

 _A amazona abre bastante suas belas esmeraldas. Não esperava essa resposta._

 _ **\- Você não é apaixonado pela sonsa da Marin?**_ _– pergunta com um nítido desespero em sua voz._

 _ **\- Já me ouviu falando isso? Já me viu beijando, abraçando ou acariando a Marin? Já me viu tendo algum gesto fora do normal com ela?**_ _– falou sério e se aproximou perigosamente –_ _ **Como pode dizer algo de cunho tão pessoal sem nenhuma prova disso?**_

 _Shina baixou a cabeça envergonhada, pois tudo o que sabia provinha de boatos que se espalhavam como pólvora naquele lugar._

 _ **\- Me desculpe. Nunca vi nada que os comprometessem... me deixei levar por boatos.**_

 _Ele se aproxima, e ela não esconde seu nervosismo._

 _ **\- Você não vai dizer nada?**_

 _ **\- Aceito suas desculpas.**_ _– diz aproximando-se mais –_ _ **Mas não vim aqui pra isso.**_

 _ **\- Veio pra que, então?**_ _– sua voz sai trêmula._

 _O Leão Dourado a pega pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele. Passa a mão livre por seu alvo rosto e desce em direção à nuca, a trazendo mais perto de sua boca e a beija, com fúria, com desejo, que há muito estava reprimido e somente agora poderia satisfazê-lo._

 _Ela se assusta. No fundo achava que ele não teria coragem de fazer algo tão ousado, mas fez. Não reagiu, pois sabia que com um simples acender de cosmo ele a fulminaria ali mesmo. Então fechou os olhos, abriu sua boca, e deu passagem à feroz língua do dourado e se deixou levar. Aos poucos foi sentindo um calor devastador, que consumia seu corpo e que a privava de seus mais básicos sentidos. O que seria isso? Não sabia dizer._

 _Separaram-se. Estavam ofegantes, porém ele continua em sua pose altiva, enquanto ela está totalmente desconcertada._

 _ **\- Tem noção do que fez, estúpido?**_ _– sua voz era puro ódio._

 _ **\- Sim.**_ _– a olha de maneira sedutora –_ _ **Sei que ele viu seu rosto primeiro, mais ele nunca te tocou, ao contrário de mim.**_ _– diz roçando seu rosto ao dela –_ _ **Isso é o que vou alegar à deusa quando for exigir o meu direito à você.**_

 _A Cobra desaba, e é rapidamente amparada por ele. Senta ela na grama e recosta sua cabeça em seu forte peitoral e acaricia suas sedosas mechas verdes. Ela, aos poucos, recobra seus sentidos e o olha com tristeza._

 _ **\- Vai ter coragem de fazer isso comigo?**_

 _ **\- Não é exatamente isso que você quer fazer com o Seiya?**_ _– devolve taxativo._

 _Sua garganta dá um nó. Lembrou-se das palavras do japonês, quando pediu pra ela, por alguns instantes, se colocasse em seu lugar. Agora conseguia entendê-lo um pouco. Provava de seu próprio veneno._

 _ **\- Mas pode ficar tranquila. Não vou falar com Atena... por enquanto.**_ _– diz com ela ainda em seus braços._

 _ **\- Porque não agora? Porque não acaba logo com essa angústia?**_ _– fala com raiva._

 _ **\- Só vou fazer isso quando conseguir tirar o Pégaso do seu coração. Não aceito dividi-la com ninguém.**_

 _ **\- E como pensa em fazer isso?**_ _– ironizou._

 _ **\- Desse jeito...**_ _– num rápido movimento, a deita na grama, e com suas grandes mãos segura os finos pulsos dela, colocando seus braços pra trás da cabeça, e a beija com fervor. Um beijo quente, envolvente, que ela não consegue resistir e cede ante ao avassalador contato. Sente seu corpo queimar, suas bochechas arderem, sua intimidade ficar úmida. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes. Não sabia porque, mas não queria que parasse._

 _Porém, o leonino interrompe o delicioso beijo, levanta-se e caminha em direção à saída do bosque, deixando Shina petrificada no chão. Ainda assim ela reúne forças pra gritar._

 _ **\- Vai embora e me deixar assim, desse jeito?**_ _– soca o chão, revoltada._

 _Sem se virar, ele responde._

 _ **\- Não venha atrás de mim. Eu te procuro.**_ _– E foi sem dar maiores explicações, deixando a amazona com um sentimento de pura impotência, diante daquele belo homem._

 _O que faria agora? Resistiria ou se submeteria aos caprichos do dourado? Sinceramente, não sabia o que fazer, e o pior de tudo é que tinha gostado do beijo dele, do contato de seus corpos. Deuses! Eram tantas dúvidas!_

 _Se levanta e vai na direção contrária à dele, rumo à vila das amazonas, e no silêncio de seu lar, tentaria encontrar uma solução para o seu dilema._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Horas haviam se passado, e a bela amazona não tinha conseguido sequer dormir, quanto mais pensar em uma saída pra todo esse problema. Olhou o relógio na parede, eram 2:40 da manhã. Vendo que não ia descansar, saiu de casa e foi em direção aos rochedos que ficavam na praia, gostava de ir pra lá quando queria relaxar. Estava só com uma camisola simples de seda preta e um chinelinho na mesma cor._

 _Quando chegou, ficou ali, vendo as ondas baterem no paredão de rochas e ficou analisado como estas eram fortes, pra suportar tamanha violência por parte das águas. Queria ser assim! Por muitos anos achou que era como uma rocha, mas estava enganada. Era frágil como uma flor do campo, sua força era só uma casca para ludibriar seus inimigos e desafetos. Estava chorando. Deixava as lágrimas caírem soltas, até que sentiu a presença dele por trás de si, chegando seu corpo junto ao dela, e a envolveu num abraço caloroso, que deixou a Cobra ainda mais confusa._

 _ **\- Porque faz isso, Leão? Existem outras mulheres mais bonitas e femininas do que eu, e que adorariam estar na companhia de um dourado como você! Porque eu? Não tenho nada pra te oferecer, a não ser tristeza e amargura!**_ _– fala, ainda olhando o mar._

 _Ele nada diz. Encosta seu rosto nos verdes cabelos da italiana, e aspira seu suave odor, e se inebria com a fragrância floral que provém deles. Beija seu pescoço, desce suas fortes mãos por seus braços e chega ao seu ventre, trazendo-a pra mais perto de si._

 _Shina se arrepia intensamente, seu corpo treme e novamente é tomada por um calor que a queima por dentro, ainda mais quando sente o grande volume de sua masculinidade contra suas nádegas. Ela segura um gemido. Não queria dar esse gostinho à ele. Aiolia então sobe suas mãos aos delicados seios da amazona, e por cima da camisola mesmo começa à massageá-los. Ela continua em silêncio. Era orgulhosa. "Se eu não demonstrar nada, ele vai embora! Vai me deixar em paz!" pensou ela. Outra vez se enganou. Ele a virou pra si e continuou com as mãos em seus seios, sendo que agora, sem o tecido pra interferir. O loiro pega no bico de seus seios e os aperta devagar. A orgulhosa Cobra não resiste e geme sofregamente. Os dois se olham nos olhos. Sentem uma irresistível atração, e se beijam como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, naquele instante._

 _Separam-se por falta de ar. Ele afaga seu rosto, dá alguns selinhos nos seus macios lábios, e vira-se pra voltar ao seu Templo._

 _Revoltada, a Cobra grita ao seu "algoz"._

 _ **\- Vai fazer isso sempre? Me beijar, tentar meu juízo, e ir embora? Como se nada tivesse acontecido?**_ _– chora e respira pesadamente –_ _ **Porque faz isso? Porque não me leva logo como seu troféu pra sua casa e exibe para os seus amigos? Não é isso que você quer?**_

 _Aiolia volta-se em sua direção, fica muito próximo à ela e diz._

 _ **\- Já disse que só vou reclamar o meu direito à você quando tirar o Pégaso da sua cabeça, e no seu coração tiver espaço somente pra mim! Já disse que não aceito dividir nada, e isso inclui você!**_ _– sua voz sensual faz as pernas da amazona tremerem de excitação._

 _ **\- Não sou um objeto pra ser ou não dividida.**_ _– sua voz sai trêmula –_ _ **Sou uma pessoa, não vou aceitar ser tratada assim!**_

 _ **\- Sim, você é a pessoa que eu amo! Por isso te quero por inteiro! Nem que demore um pouco, mas vou conquistar você!**_ _– dá um beijo terno no rosto da espantada Cobra e vai para o 5° Templo sem olhar pra trás._

 _Continua..._

 **Notas finais:**

 _E aí meus queridos leitores, o que acharam?_

 _Sintam-se à vontade para comentar e dar suas opiniões! Adoro quando conversam comigo!_

 _Bjo meus lindos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Ausência

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores!_

 _Quero dizer que estou muito feliz pela boa recepção que essa inusitada história teve!_

 _Muito obrigado aos meus leitores, aos que favoritaram e aos que deram seus rewiews: beaut4ever, Jade Verde, Safo De Lesbos e PrincesaVenus. Obrigado pela força e incentivo!_

 _Agora, desfrutem desse capítulo feito com carinho pra vocês!_

 _Boa leitura!_

Capítulo 2 – Ausência

 _Passaram-se 15 longos dias. Dias esses em que Shina não teve nenhum contato com o ardente Leão, o que já a estava deixando com os nervos à flor da pele. Porque ele tinha sumido? Não soube de nenhuma missão da qual tenha sido enviado, e tanto seu irmão Aiolos, quanto os outros dourados, estavam treinando normalmente. O que teria acontecido?_

 _Outra coisa que não entendia era a sua própria atitude, pois não tinha ido procurá-lo. Tá certo que ele mandou que não fizesse isso, mas ela nunca acatava ordens de ninguém, então porque não conseguia ir contra a vontade dele? Toda vez que pensava em ir atrás do loiro pra tirar satisfações sobre seu sumiço, seu estômago dava um nó, e desistia no mesmo instante._

 _Porém, o pior mesmo era à noite, pois já havia semanas que passava as noites em claro, lembrando dos calorosos beijos e das atrevidas carícias que ele tinha lhe proporcionado. Revirava em sua cama, suava, ofegava e nada de dormir, nem os banhos de madrugada conseguiam aplacar aquele calor. Estava à ponto de enlouquecer._

 _Nesse dia Shina treinou normalmente e nem deu muita importância para o fato de Seiya estar ali tão próximo, o que não deixou de ser notado pelo japonês, que deu um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que ela está seguindo o meu conselho!" pensou ele, enquanto ia embora._

 _A Cobra também já estava de saída quando deu de cara com Aiolia e June conversando na saída do Coliseu. Deu um passo atrás e procurou um bom lugar pra poder espiar sem ser vista, e saber se pegaria algo comprometedor entre os dois. Sentiu raiva dele. Como ele disse que a amava e estava conversando com outra? Se bem que todo mundo sabia que June era loucamente apaixonada pelo Shun, mas por que se sentia tão mal? Estaria com ciúmes? Não. Não era isso, só se sentia usada. Ou não?_

 _Após alguns minutos, eles se despedem e não tinha acontecido nada anormal, e o belo Leão sobe rumo ao seu Templo. Ela já não sabia o que pensar, pois não tinham feito nada além de conversar, e mesmo assim seu coração estava apertado, pequenininho. E seu longo sumiço deixava tudo ainda pior._

 _Foi pra casa, tirou suas roupas e tomou um banho. Estava em brasas, queimando. "Será que isso é falta dele?" pensou enquanto se secava. Em frente à um grande espelho em seu quarto, ela parou e se olhou._

 _Estava nua e não sabia bem porque, mas começou a acariciar seus seios, primeiro o esquerdo e depois o direito, do mesmo jeito que ele havia feito em seu último encontro. Desceu sua mão pelo ventre, passou suavemente pela virilha, até chegar ao seu clitóris. "Que loucura é essa, Shina? Nunca fez isso antes, nem sabe se é assim que se faz!" Ficou tensa, pensou em desistir, porém, como iria apagar todo aquele fogo que a consumia? Resolveu arriscar._

 _Massageou seu inchado botão com as pontas de seu dois dedos, e imprimiu um ritmo leve, com a outra mão acariciava seus seios com delicadeza. A medida que o prazer subia por dentro de seu belo corpo, ela aumentava o ritmo das fricções em seu clitóris, enquanto arfava e arqueava com o tesão que sentia. Pensava nele... nos seus toques, nos seus beijos. Abafou um grito quando seus pelos se eriçaram. Seus dedos estavam cada vez mais úmidos, cada vez mais excitada, e por fim uma onda de calor e espasmos tomaram conta de si e gemeu intensamente. Quase desmaiou. Sua mão estava encharcada de um líquido transparente e viscoso. Isso era um orgasmo? Achava que sim._

 _Lavou suas mãos e deitou-se do jeito que estava, e dormiu como à dias não conseguia._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No dia seguinte, a espera de Shina teve seu fim. Mal tinha se levantado, e feito sua higiene pessoal, alguém já batia na porta insistentemente._

 _ **\- Já vai! Não sabe esperar não? Inferno!**_ _– abre a porta e fica surpresa ao ver Aiolia ali parado._

 _Ia falar algo, mais o leonino foi bem mais rápido e a beijou sem cerimônia. Um beijo avassalador, devastador, que quebrou qualquer resistência que ela poderia vir a ter._

 _No fundo ela estava gostando. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava à semanas esperando por esse momento._

 _Ele fecha a porta por trás de si e a coloca contra a parede, onde percorre suas maravilhosas mãos por todo o corpo da linda cobrinha, sendo que uma delas para em seu torneado traseiro e o aperta bem, com vontade. Ela geme e arqueia pra frente, e sua intimidade dá de encontro ao duro membro do rapaz, que mesmo com a apertada calça de treinamento, se fazia notar, e muito!_

 _Se separam. Estão ofegantes, extasiados. De repente, ele sente o rosto arder, pelo tapa deferido pela feroz amazona._

 _ **\- Porque você sumiu? Porque não deu nenhuma notícia? Porque estava de conversa com a June ontem e não veio sequer falar comigo?**_ _– falou tremendo de ódio. Ou seria ciúmes?_

 _Ele passa a mão onde pegou o tapa, e massageia o local com um grande sorriso no rosto. Estava indo tudo do jeito que queria._

 _ **\- Calma, cobrinha! São muitas perguntas e tudo ao seu tempo. E não foi pra isso que eu vim.**_ _– diz com a cara mais cínica do mundo._

 _ **\- Então veio pra quê? Pra rir de mim?**_ _– perguntou sentida._

 _ **\- Eu vim pra isso.**_ _– novamente a beija e ela não impõe resistência. A pega pela cintura e a suspende. Ela se assusta um pouco, mais não interrompe o beijo. O loiro a coloca na cama e continua beijando a amazona de um jeito selvagem, com bastante pegada, e ela adorava. Com uma só mão, ele rasga sua camisola, a deixando somente com uma simples calcinha de algodão._

 _Shina se assusta e ao mesmo tempo fica envergonhada, pois não esperava essa atitude do dourado e também pela simplicidade de sua lingerie, pois nunca foi muito feminina e usava qualquer coisa, desde que não estivesse muito gasta._

 _Aiolia percebe o acanhamento da Cobra, e sussurra em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Não estou aqui pra reparar na sua lingerie. Fique tranquila!**_ _– diz enquanto tira as mãos dela de cima dos rosados seios, e os abocanha com vontade._

 _Shina geme, arfa, se contorce embaixo do leonino. Ele lambe, suga e passeia sua habilidosa língua nos duros mamilos da cobrinha. Ela adorava. Sentia sua intimidade em chamas, úmida, ardente. Era deliciosa a sensação que tomava seu ser. Ele era tão forte, tão viril! Não queria que acabasse nunca._

 _Ele volta a beijar sua boca, agora de um jeito mais calmo, mais terno, e ela correspondia de igual maneira. Sentia falta de carinho, de contato, e o Leão Dourado estava preenchendo esse vazio com perfeição._

 _Ele para o beijo, se levanta e caminha em direção à porta._

 _Shina fica possessa, porque de novo, ele usava desse artifício, e de cima da cama começa a gritar._

 _ **\- Vai fugir outra vez Aiolia? Onde está sua honra? Veio aqui zombar de mim? Pensa que eu sou o quê?**_

 _Ele volta de onde estava, pega Shina pelos braços, senta ela na beira da cama e afasta suas pernas. Ela se assusta. Temia o pior. "Quem mandou provocá-lo?" pensou ela. Ele se ajoelha de frente a ela, e a trás pra si, ficando com o rosto entre os seios dela. Ela se excita ao máximo. O loiro levanta o rosto e a olha com admiração. Ela fica confusa. Esse olhar de ternura a fez desmoronar. Ele coloca as mãos em sua nuca e a trás pra si, e a beija languidamente. Termina o beijo lentamente e fala com uma calma que ele mesmo desconhece._

 _ **\- Não estou brincando com você quando digo que te quero! Mas já disse uma vez e vou dizer outra: Vou fazer você esquecê-lo! É só em mim que você tem que pensar! É só a minha falta que você deve sentir!**_ _– a beija novamente, e afaga seu rosto –_ _ **Eu te amo, Shina! E você também vai me amar, esteja certa disso!**_ _– a abraça, e ela beija seus loiros cabelos, os afaga com carinho. Estava sentindo algo muito especial por ele, só não sabia definir o que._

 _ **\- Agora vamos, cobrinha! Temos treino o dia todo.**_ _– sela seus lábios aos dela com delicadeza -_ _ **Vista-se. Eu preparo o café da manhã.**_ _– e vai em direção à cozinha, deixando Shina confusa e contente ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava mexendo com o seu coração de uma maneira que não sabia explicar. Estaria se apaixonando? E Seiya? Ainda tinha a mente repleta de dúvidas._

 _Vestiu-se rapidamente, saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha e ficou surpresa com a farta mesa que estava posta._

 _ **\- Vem Shina. Sente-se**_ _ **e coma alguma coisa. O treino hoje será puxado e vai precisar de energia.**_ _– dá uma piscadinha travessa._

 _Shina olha toda aquela variedade de alimentos, e depois olha pra Aiolia, e fica enternecida. Nunca ninguém teve esse tipo de atenção com ela, e ela gostou dessa atitude por parte dele._

 _Sentou-se, pegou alguns biscoitos, um iogurte, e perguntou._

 _ **\- Como você arrumou isso tudo tão rápido?**_ _– o olhou curiosa –_ _ **Eu não tinha nada disso aqui em casa!**_

 _ **\- Trouxe tudo pra gente tomar um bom café da manhã. Eu ia te falar, mas você já ia me desacatar, então eu resolvi calar você com um beijo.**_ _– sorri sacana -_ _ **E foi bem melhor assim, não foi?**_

 _Ela o olha atravessada e responde com outra pergunta._

 _ **\- Porque não me procurou? E o que você tanto conversava com a June ontem?**_

 _ **\- Calma, lindinha! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!**_ _– dá uma gostosa risada. Adorava provocá-la._

 _ **\- Não me chame de lindinha!**_ _– fala com uma fingida raiva –_ _ **É cafona demais! E eu não estou com ciúmes!**_

 _Ele se levanta, puxa a cadeira e senta colado a ela. Devagar tira as verdes mechas de seus cabelos com os dedos, e as coloca para trás da orelha, e sussurra em seu ouvido:_

 _ **\- Vou fingir que acredito.**_ _– dá uma pequena mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha e se afasta olhando pra ela, que está paralisada com o contato –_ _ **Estava pedindo notícias suas. Perguntei por você, como quem não quer nada. Pode deixar, ela não desconfiou sobre nós.**_

 _ **\- E quem disse que existe "nós"?**_ _– ironiza a Cobra._

 _ **\- Eu digo que existe. Do contrário você não estaria me cobrando explicações.**_ _– diz calmamente, comendo um bom pedaço de bolo de chocolate._

" _Touché" pensou Shina com ódio. Ele pegou onde doía, e a deixou sem resposta. Ela então continua o interrogatório._

 _ **\- E porque não deu as caras durante DUAS SEMANAS?**_ _– deu bastante ênfase as duas últimas palavras._

 _Aiolia não se aguenta e ri. Adorava vê-la se roer de ciúmes. O deixava excitado, e era exatamente assim que havia planejado._

 _ **\- Tá rindo do quê?**_ _\- levanta-se com muita raiva, mais o belo Leão a segura devagar por seus braços e a faz sentar bem lentamente em seu colo._

 _Ela se arrepia por inteiro. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mais sentia-se totalmente inebriada ao mínimo toque dele. Ele acaricia seu rosto e responde com naturalidade._

 _ **\- Estava em missão à pedido de Atena. Ela vai ao Olimpo dentro de um mês e me pediu pra sondar e saber se tem alguém tramando algo contra ela em sua visita.**_ _– fala fazendo carinho nas finas mãos da amazona._

 _ **\- Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?**_ _– pergunta intrigada._

 _ **\- Saori pediu total sigilo. Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo meu irmão. Acredita em mim agora?**_ _– a olha nos olhos e ela derrete._

 _ **\- Sim eu acredito.**_ _\- passa as mãos pelos cabelos do dourado e ele aprecia a carícia –_ _ **Se ela anular a lei da máscara, você não vai conseguir o que quer! Isso não te preocupa?**_

 _ **\- Não. Porque eu tenho certeza que até lá você vai me amar, independente da lei ou não!**_ _– e a beija com muita ternura, e ela geme com sofreguidão._

 _Se separam por falta de ar. Aiolia continua acariciando sua fina cintura, enquanto ela o olha fixamente._

 _Porque ele conseguia mexer tão profundamente com ela? Porque seu corpo reagia de maneira tão descontrolada ao mínimo contato com ele? Ela gostava muito de todas essas novas sensações, porém, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia impotente, pois acostumou-se a sempre ter o controle de tudo. E nessa peculiar situação, não tinha controle de absolutamente nada. E isso a incomodava um pouco._

 _Um terno selinho em seus róseos lábios a tirou de seus devaneios e a trouxe de volta à sua torturante e deliciosa realidade._

 _ **\- Temos que ir, cobrinha! Senão vamos nos atrasar, e hoje eu não estou afim de escutar o interminável sermão do Dohko.**_ _– sorri divertido._

 _Shina olha aquele sorriso e seu coração se ilumina. Será que ele era a pessoa a quem deveria amar?_

 _Levantou-se, pegou sua máscara que estava em cima do braço do sofá, e a olhou com tristeza. O leonino percebe o olhar tristonho de sua amada, e acaricia seu rosto com cuidado, e diz sereno._

 _ **\- Muito em breve não terá mais que usá-la. Eu prometo!**_

 _Shina dá um largo sorriso e o abraça forte. Não deveria, mas confiava nele._

 _Ela coloca a máscara, e juntos dirigem-se ao Coliseu._

 _Era bem cedo e não havia ninguém nos arredores da vila das amazonas, a não ser uma bela ruiva, que vira o valente Leão, objeto de seus desejos, saindo da casa de sua maior rival. Um sentimento estranho, um misto de raiva e inveja, se apodera da ponderada amazona, que coloca sua prateada máscara e aperta seus punhos com força, seguindo o mesmo destino do inusitado casal._

Continua...

 **Notas finais:**

 _Quente esse capítulo, não?_

 _Fiquem à vontade para deixar seus comentários, opiniões, críticas o que mais vocês quiserem falar. Gosto de saber o que pensam a respeito da história!_

 _Até sexta que vem!_

 _Bjo lindos!_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Brigas e entendimentos

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores!_

 _Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo quente pra vocês, espero que gostem!_

 _Meus sinceros agradecimentos à beauty4ever e PrincesaVênus por seus comentários e incentivo. Muito obrigado!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 3 – Brigas e Entendimentos

 _Era começo de noite quando os treinos se encerraram. Shina se dirigia à saída lateral do Coliseu, pois era a direção mais próxima ao caminho de sua casa, quando de surpresa, sente sua cintura ser puxada pelo viril cavaleiro de Leão. Ele tira sua máscara, e a beija. Ela corresponde com desejo, com volúpia. Gostava disso! Tinha que admitir. Se separam, e ele acarinha suas bochechas e ela fecha os olhos, desfrutando ao máximo do toque daquelas quentes mãos._

 _ **\- Amanhã à noite irei te ver, cobrinha!**_ _– selam seus lábios, e logo seu doce "algoz" vai embora._

 _Ela o vê partir e suspira feliz. O que ela não esperava, é que outra pessoa tinha visto toda cena e se aproximava de um jeito não muito amigável._

 _ **\- Não tem vergonha! Não conseguiu nada com o Seiya e agora fica se oferecendo pro Aiolia! Não acha que é muita baixeza, até mesmo pra alguém como você?**_ _– diz Marin trêmula de ódio._

 _Shina fica com raiva, mas pensa bem e resolve ignorar, dando meia volta e se dirigindo à saída. A Águia, possessa, pega a Cobra pelo braço e a vira com bastante violência. A italiana a encara e diz despreocupada._

 _ **\- Não te devo explicações. O que faço da minha vida não é da sua conta. Arruma outra pessoa pra perseguir!**_

 _Marin, não suportando a indiferença de sua rival, dá um forte tapa em sua face, fazendo com que Shina quase fosse ao chão._

 _Porém, ao contrário do que se imaginava, a Cobra ergue sua cabeça com um sorriso cínico, desafiante._

 _ **\- Tá rindo de quê? Porque não reage?**_ _-grita a ruiva desconcertada._

 _ **\- Porque é bom te ver queimando a língua, Marin!**_ _– ri debochada –_ _ **Me criticou abertamente todos esses anos por me humilhar pra quem não me amava, e agora você faz exatamente o mesmo. Não é pra morrer de rir, sua puritana?**_

 _Marin fica estática. Shina tinha razão! A que ponto desceu por causa de Aiolia. E o que ele era dela? Nada. As lágrimas escorrem e caem por baixo de sua máscara, vira-se e sai correndo rumo à sua casa, enquanto a Cobra sorri satisfeita ante a silenciosa vitória que obteve sobre sua eterna adversária._

 _Já levava sua máscara ao rosto, para poder ir embora, quando ouviu uma voz interromper seus pensamentos._

 _ **\- Você pode explicar o que foi essa cena que acabamos de ver?**_ _– indaga Geist, que vinha com June ao seu lado, ambas com as máscaras nas mãos._

 _Shina as olha com raiva, e responde áspera._

 _-_ _ **O fato de sermos amigas não te dá o direito de se intrometer no que não é da sua conta!**_ _– olha pra loira com desprezo –_ _ **Ainda mais perto dessa aí, que é unha e carne com a Marin!**_

 _Geist ia responder, porém June é mais rápida e fala calmamente._

 _ **\- Poxa Shina! Não sei o que foi que te fiz, mas você está sempre na defensiva comigo! Não somos amigas, porém somos companheiras de armas e você é superior a mim em patente, e te respeito muito! Não sei porque você não gosta de mim! Nunca te fiz nada, pelo contrário, sempre quis me aproximar, e você jamais me deu abertura! Fico triste por saber que tem uma ideia tão retorcida de mim!**_ _– visivelmente magoada, a loira caminha rumo à saída._

 _Shina sente seu coração apertar. Na verdade, June sempre foi gentil e amigável. O que incomodava era o fato dela agir do mesmo jeito com Marin, e achava que isso tinha um "q" de falsidade. Mas estava sendo injusta, porque sua rivalidade com a ruiva, não era empecilho para que a etíope fosse amiga de ambas. Se acalmou e falou pausadamente._

 _ **\- Me perdoe June! Estou sendo dura demais com você, e não é justo descontar minhas frustrações nos outros!**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **Me perdoe também Geist! Sei que se preocupa comigo e só quer me ajudar! Eu... só não quero falar sobre isso, vocês me entendem?**_

 _ **\- Tudo bem se não quer nos contar o que houve, é um direto seu. Não vamos te pressionar.**_ _–a morena sorri docemente e segura as mãos da Cobra –_ _ **Mas quero que coloque nessa sua cabeça dura, que você pode contar comigo pra desabafar, chorar e dividir seus problemas se quiser. É pra isso que servem as amigas!**_

 _ **\- Conte comigo também!**_ _– diz June, juntando suas mãos as de suas companheiras –_ _ **E de minha parte, está tudo perdoado Shina! Vamos começar do zero, tudo bem?**_

 _A italiana assente positivamente e abraça a loira, e se sente bem por isso._

 _ **\- Sim, quero que sejamos amigas de verdade, e mais uma vez me perdoe por te julgar tão mal.**_ _– limpa uma lágrima solitária –_ _ **Tenho que ir. Podemos vir todas juntas amanhã, ok?**_

 _ **\- Sim. Viremos juntas amanhã.**_ _\- Geist finge irritação –_ _ **Acho que também mereço um abraço, não?**_

 _June e Shina sorriem e as três se abraçam calorosamente. A Cobra sentia-se aliviada, leve. O fato de ser tão arredia, fazia com que todos se afastassem dela, e por mais orgulhosa que fosse, concluiu que sentia falta de amizade, carinho, contato com outras pessoas._

 _O que sempre viveu até hoje era um verdadeiro paradoxo, pois vivia cercada de gente ao mesmo tempo em que se isolava de todos. Era uma existência triste e vazia. E desde que Aiolia entrou tão abruptamente em sua vida, seus conceitos e preconceitos estavam mudando de maneira surpreendente. Novamente se perguntava se ele era a pessoa certa, se ele era o seu verdadeiro amor..._

 _Chegou em sua casa pensativa, pesando todos os prós e contras dessa sua "relação" com o leonino. Teria uma longa noite pela frente. Teria muito o que pensar._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No dia seguinte, foi receber os novos aspirantes a soldados, que seriam treinados por Marin e Asterion. Levou os pequenos para seus mestres e acenou secamente para os dois prateados. Não queria muita conversa, ainda estava com muita raiva da ruiva. Deixou os meninos com seus futuros tutores, e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde, deixando Asterion um tanto intrigado por sua atitude. Porém, ele nada falou e foi treinar seus pupilos._

 _Depois, junto com Jabu e Hyoga, foi fazer a ronda diurna em torno do Santuário. Era uma tarefa bem cansativa, mas, a medida que o tempo passava, ela ficava mais contente, pois sabia que o Leão Dourado iria vê-la à noite. Estava louca para sentir seus lábios, seus toques. Sacudiu a cabeça pra espantar seus maliciosos pensamentos e se concentrou em seu trabalho, para poder terminá-lo o quanto antes._

 _Findando sua árdua incumbência, despediu-se de seus colegas, e estes por sua vez a estranharam, pois ela nunca se despedia, muito menos de maneira tão educada. O que estaria acontecendo? Se perguntavam curiosos, enquanto iam para suas casas._

 _Em seu lar, a amazona tomou um banho relaxante e colocou um vestido roxo de alças, o melhorzinho que tinha. Não era lá grandes coisas, mas queria ficar bonita pra ele. Passou um batom rosinha que Geist tinha lhe dado há muito tempo e nunca tinha usado. Queria colocar um perfume, porém o único que tinha acabou. Se amaldiçoou por ser tão desleixada e nunca ter se preocupado com esses "pormenores"._

 _Sentou-se no sofá e ficou aguardando seu lindo leonino chegar. Não demorou muito, ele apareceu._

 _Ela abriu a porta ansiosa e apreensiva, dando de cara com o divino loiro segurando vários sacolas, que ela não tinha a menor ideia do que era, e nem importava, porque quem ela queria ver já estava ali, em carne, osso e puro músculo na sua frente._

 _Ela então o abraça e o beija desesperadamente, fazendo com que o dourado quase derrubasse as sacolas no chão. Ele fica extasiado. Adora receber aquele beijo doce, dado com tanta espontaneidade. Separam-se ofegantes, ele coloca as bolsas na mesa da cozinha, e volta a beija-la com ardor. Suas mãos percorriam o delgado corpo da cobrinha e as dela faziam o caminho de suas largas costas, o arranhando com suas longas unhas por cima do tecido de sua camisa. Outra vez se separaram, antes que não conseguissem mais parar._

 _Ela olha curiosa para todas aquelas bolsas e pergunta._

 _ **\- O que são todas essas coisas, Aiolia?**_

 _ **\- Esse é o nosso jantar!**_ _– fala o dourado bastante animado –_ _ **Fui à um ótimo restaurante italiano, aqui mesmo em Rodório. Trouxe lasanha, capeletti, fettuccine, e outras massas deliciosas. E pra acompanhar, esse maravilhoso vinho tinto que o Camus me indicou. Vamos comer!?**_

 _A amazona fica encantada com mais esse gesto gentil e carinhoso do leonino. Estava literalmente rendida. O olhava com admiração, com ternura. Ela outra vez o abraça, e as lágrimas rolam por seu alvo rosto sem ao menos sentir. Se emocionou por ele ter sido tão sensível em trazer tudo o que ela mais gostava, que eram as comidas de sua terra natal. Não tinha noção de como sabia dos seus gostos, porém isso agora não fazia diferença. O que interessava era sua atitude, que outra vez demonstrava o cuidado e afeto que tinha com ela._

 _ **\- O que foi, cobrinha? Porque está chorando?**_ _– seca cuidadosamente suas lágrimas –_ _ **Queria que ficasse alegre... não chore, por favor!**_

 _ **\- Não estou triste, muito pelo contrário. Estou feliz por se importar comigo. Nunca ninguém agiu assim, e fiquei comovida.**_ _– diz ainda chorosa –_ _ **Não liga, sou uma boba mesmo!**_

 _ **\- Não, Shina! Você não é boba. É uma menina sensível e delicada, só que nunca demonstrou esse seu lado pra ninguém. Fico contente por se abrir comigo, sinal de que confia em mim.**_ _– diz o Leão dando um terno selinho em seus lábios._

 _Ela retribui, e acaricia os bem feitos lábios do grego. Ele sente um forte arrepio percorrer sua espinha e uma pontada em seu baixo ventre. Como ela conseguia ser mais sensual do que já era? A amava de mais, disso tinha certeza._

 _Desde que viu seu rosto no fatídico dia em que foi enviado pra matar Seiya e a atingiu com seu mais poderoso golpe, não conseguiu tirá-la da cabeça. De início achou que era preocupação por seu estado de saúde, mas, com o passar do tempo viu que era mais do que isso: tinha se apaixonado pela venenosa e arisca amazona de Ofiúco. Seu belo rosto junto aos seus expressivos olhos esmeralda, há tempos povoavam seus pensamentos. Morreu no Inframundo, foi revivido definitivamente após a batalha em Asgard, e por todo esse tempo pensou em um jeito de tirar o moleque japonês da mente de sua amada, vendo na estúpida lei da máscara a solução para o seu problema. Não era muito honroso usar de artifícios para alcançar o seu objetivo, porém, devido a teimosia e alto senso de dever de Shina, viu-se forçado a fazê-lo. E estava dando certo, ela a cada dia estava mais carinhosa, entregue e apaixonada. E isso tirava todo o peso da culpa que sentia._

 _Sentiu um beijo em seus lábios o chamarem a realidade. A olhou com verdadeiro encantamento e a ajudou a pôr a mesa para o agradável jantar que iriam ter._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Após o jantar, ficam conversando por algum tempo, até que Aiolia liga o som, coloca um cd de músicas românticas, e toma suavemente as mãos de Shina, a convidando pra dançar._

 _ **\- Ah Aiolia... eu não sei dançar!**_ _– diz Shina encabulada._

 _ **\- Não se preocupe! É só me acompanhar!**_ _– fala suavemente, rodeando a cintura da amazona com seus fortes braços e olhando em seus verdes olhos apaixonadamente, enquanto a canção ecoava pela pequena sala._

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating Do you understand_

 _Do you feel the same Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darling_

 _I watch you when you are sleeping You belong with me_

 _Do you feel the same Am I only dreaming_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame_

 _Say my name sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely And then you come and ease the pain_

 _I don't wanna lose this feeling_

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating Do you understand_

 _Do you feel the same Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame_

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating Do you understand_

 _Do you feel the same Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame_

 _Absortos pela suave melodia, nem perceberam que seus rostos estavam praticamente colados e suas bocas muito próximas. Então o que se seguiu foi um apaixonado beijo entre o belo casal. Um beijo que era uma mistura de diversos sentimentos e desejos de ambos os jovens. Suas línguas bailavam ao ritmo de seus corações, que palpitavam de puro desejo e verdadeira paixão. O grego subiu sua mão direita aos verdes cabelos da italiana, e com sua mão livre, a trazia pra mais perto de si, onde ela sentiu o volume de sua enorme masculinidade em sua intimidade já aquecida pela excitação. Ela geme com sofreguidão. Queria mais, precisava de mais._

 _Separam-se ofegantes. O loiro beija sua testa com carinho e fala baixinho._

 _ **\- Desculpe, minha linda... eu tenho que ir, antes que eu não resista e faça algo que não terá mais volta!**_ _– diz apenado._

 _Shina fica sem entender; ele dizia que a amava, mas não queria ir mais longe com ela?_

 _ **\- Você disse que me amava! Porque está me rejeitando?**_ _– diz quase em lágrimas. Não aguentaria tamanho desprezo._

 _Aiolia se aproxima dela, a toma devagar pelos ombros e olha diretamente nos seus olhos, e fala seriamente._

 _ **\- Não estou te rejeitando! Você me quer, porém em nenhum momento disse que me ama! Esse é um passo muito sério, que deve ser dado com muito cuidado, ainda mais por você ser virgem. Quero e vou fazer amor com você no dia que você disser com todas as letras que me ama! Não quero que você se arrependa depois!**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **Quero ficar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, pra isso o amor tem que ser recíproco, não adianta esse sentimento vir só da minha parte!**_

 _ **\- Mais eu quero você! Eu te desejo!**_ _– chora nervosa –_ _ **O que eu faço com todo esse fogo que me consome? E como vou dormir pensando em como seria fazer amor com você? É uma tortura! Não pode fazer isso comigo! Até ao ponto de me tocar pensando em você eu já cheguei e...**_

 _Leva as mãos à boca, porém já era tarde, pois já tinha falado demais._

 _Esconde o rosto entre as mãos envergonhada por ter falado algo tão íntimo para um homem. Porque era tão explosiva? Porque não conseguia controlar sua ira?_

 _Ele a abraça e beija seus cabelos. Queria que ela o entendesse. Morreria de ciúmes se na hora em que seus corpos estivessem unidos, seus pensamentos estivessem em Seiya. Não suportaria tanto desgosto. Tinha que se assegurar que ela o amava, e infelizmente, o amor só vem com o tempo._

 _Toma o delicado queixo da Cobra com seus dedos e faz com que ela o olhe._

 _ **\- Shina, tente compreender que não é só sexo o que eu quero contigo. Eu te amo! Quero que seja especial, principalmente pra você! Me entende?**_

 _Sim, ela o entendia. Também se roeria de ciúmes se ele estivesse com ela pensando na insossa da Marin. Ela assente positivamente, ainda vermelha de vergonha._

 _ **\- Quanto a se tocar, não precisa ficar constrangida! Homens fazem isso o tempo todo e ninguém os recrimina por isso. É algo normal, natural. Todos nós temos necessidades físicas, e o prazer é uma delas. A educação que vocês mulheres recebem é muito opressiva e faz pensar que isso é algo sujo, e não é. É justamente o oposto. Não se sinta mal, não vou te julgar. Acho até bem excitante!**_ _– sussurra sedutoramente no seu ouvido –_ _ **Quer sentir esse prazer novamente?**_

 _ **\- Sim...**_ _– responde com um gemido quase inaudível._

 _ **\- Então fique calma e relaxada.**_ _– beija o seu pescoço de maneira bastante sexy –_ _ **Deixa que eu faça o resto!**_

 _Ela fecha os olhos e tenta relaxar, estava expectante com o que viria a seguir. Seria tão bom quanto ao sensação que teve sozinha, ou seria ainda melhor? Teria que experimentar pra saber._

 _Ele beija seus ombros, e com suas mãos, desce o fecho do vestido. Tira devagar suas alças e deixa escorrer pelo esbelto corpo da sua amada Cobra. Este era perfeito, sensualmente erótico, um convite à cair na mais doce das tentações. Seus lindo seios firmes e macios, o faziam querer degustá-los outra vez. E foi o que fez. Abocanhou e chupou lascivamente o seio direito, enquanto apertava com suavidade o esquerdo. Ela emite um longo e sôfrego gemido. Estava excitada, molhada. Ele beija os lindos lábios da amazona e desce lentamente sua mão pelo corpo dela, passando por dentro de sua calcinha lilás, até chegar na sua extremamente úmida intimidade. Coloca seus dedos em seu clitóris e começa a massageá-lo de forma lenta e cadenciada. Ela arqueia seu corpo e arfante crava suas unhas em suas costas, rasgando o tecido de sua camisa. O loiro sente seu membro pulsar com toda força dentro de suas calças. Só sua cobrinha o fazia sentir-se assim. Ele aumenta o ritmo e friccionava com mais força e vigor seu ponto sensível. Shina não se segura, e grita com vontade, terminando de rasgar a já maltrapilha camisa do leonino, deixando seu torso nu. Ela o abraça, e o tesão apodera-se ainda mais de seu corpo quando encosta seus rosados seios no forte peitoral do rapaz. Os dedos deste estavam encharcados do delicioso mel de Shina, o que faz ele aumente ainda mais o ritmo das fricções, e ela sente como se pura eletricidade passasse por todo corpo e grita como louca, arqueando ainda mais o seu corpo. Se sente convulsionar, e seus sentidos se esvaem quase que por completo. Ele a beija como se fosse o mais precioso dos tesouros, enquanto ela tenta, aos poucos, recuperar-se do arrebatador orgasmo que acabou de ter._

 _Separam-se lentamente, Shina ainda está bastante ofegante. Ele a acaricia com ternura, a pega no colo e a coloca deitada em sua cama. Deita-se ao seu lado, onde ficam frente a frente, com seus rostos muito próximos, afagando seus sedosos e esverdeados cabelos._

 _ **\- Você gostou, meu amor?**_ _– indaga enquanto beijava ternamente as suas mãos._

 _ **\- Sim... eu adorei! Nunca me senti tão bem... tão leve...**_ _– suspira, e sente o sono pesar em seus olhos –_ _ **Dorme comigo?**_

 _Ele dá um largo sorriso. Fica feliz em escutar tal pedido dos lábios de sua adorada cobrinha._

 _ **\- Ficarei aqui até você dormir, depois irei pra minha casa. Não quero dar motivos pra ninguém manchar sua reputação! Vai ficar com raiva de mim?**_ _– pergunta manhoso._

 _ **\- Não, não vou ficar!**_ _– sorri sonolenta –_ _ **Te adoro, leãozinho!**_ _– recosta sua cabeça no forte peitoral de Aiolia, e se deixa vencer pelo cansaço._

 _O grego beija seus cabelos, e fica por um longo tempo acarinhado a bela amazona. Depois levanta-se com cuidado e a contempla seminua. Seu coração acelera, e se pergunta como conseguiu se segurar diante de tanta perfeição. A cobriu com um lençol levinho de algodão, apagou as luzes, e seguiu cantarolando feliz rumo à casa de Leão._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Chegando em sua casa, o leonino dirigiu-se à cozinha, pois tinha muita sede. Acende a luz, e fica surpreso ao ver a ruiva amazona de Águia sentada de maneira sedutora em uma das cadeiras de sua mesa de jantar, com um leve vestidinho azul de alças fininhas, com um belo decote em v, que a deixava bastante atraente._

 _ **\- O que faz aqui?**_ _– indaga irritado –_ _ **Deveria estar em sua casa, já é muito tarde para visitas!**_

 _Marin se espanta com a visível insatisfação do loiro, mesmo assim não se intimida, e é direta em sua pergunta._

 _ **\- Estava na casa da Cobra?**_ _– suspira com raiva –_ _ **Ela conseguiu te enredar, não é?**_ _– Fica bem próxima a ele –_ _ **Não se iluda! Ela só está te usando! Acha que ela esqueceu o Seiya? Acredita mesmo que anos de obsessão acabam assim, do dia pra noite! Acorda Aiolia!**_

 _O loiro se afasta, e responde áspero._

 _ **\- Nunca te dei liberdade pra falar desse jeito comigo, Marin! Ser minha amiga não te dá esse direito! A relação que tenho com a Shina só interessa a mim e a ela, não admito que ninguém se intrometa, muito menos você!**_

 _A ruiva chora por baixo de sua máscara e eleva seu tom de voz._

 _ **\- Não é possível! Está apaixonado por ela? Ela conseguiu te arrastar pra cama dela e agora vai fazer de você seu cachorrinho de estimação! E o pior de tudo é que vai se prestar a um papel desse! Onde fica sua dignidade?**_

 _O dourado dá um forte soco na mesa, que quebra de imediato, e assusta fortemente a amazona prateada._

 _ **\- Não fale do que não sabe! Shina continua tão pura como sempre foi e não pode levantar tal calúnia!**_ _– chega muito perto dela, diz olhando diretamente em seu mascarado rosto –_ _ **Eu a amo! Sempre amei, e vou amar o resto dos meus dias! Sinto muito se você criou uma falsa esperança sobre nós! Sempre fui e serei seu amigo, nada mais que isso!**_

 _A Águia suspira, tenta conter a vontade de cair em prantos. Leva a mão ao rosto, como quem vai tirar sua máscara, mas tem esta delicadamente segurada pelo loiro._

 _ **\- Não faça isso, do contrário terei que deixar você me matar, porque se não puder ficar com a mulher que amo, prefiro morrer. Você entendeu, Marin? Morrer!**_

 _Solta devagar a mão da ruiva, e entra em seu quarto batendo a porta com bastante força._

 _Ela por sua vez, ainda em choque, sai correndo, descendo desnorteada as escadarias da 5° casa._

Continua...

 **Notas Finais:**

 _Gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Se quiserem deixar seus comentários, ficarei imensamente feliz! Podem elogiar, criticar, sugerir, enfim, fiquem à vontade para darem suas opiniões!_

 _A música usada neste capítulo foi Eternal Flame do The Bangles. Porque essa música? Porque adoro música dos anos 80, além de sua letra combinar perfeitamente com o momento vivido pelos dois._

 _Obrigado por seguirem e acompanharem a fic!_

 _Bjo e até o próximo capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Eu escolho amar

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores!_

 _Esse capítulo é dedicado à nossa amada ruiva e para todos os seus fãs._

 _Tenho algumas explicações sobre o capítulo, que estarão nas notas finais._

 _O termo azulado é para designar a cor dos cabelos de Mask._

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 4 – Eu escolho amar

 _Ainda na metade das escadarias, enquanto chorava muito, e meio atordoada, Marin não vê o vulto de um pequeno animal que passava em seu caminho, e quando finalmente percebe a presença do bicho, já era tarde. Tinha pisado em falso e saiu rolando os degraus, até parar nos fundos do 4° Templo._

 _Ali mesmo, na parte de trás de sua casa, o guardião desta, que estava fumando tranquilamente, praticamente nu, usando somente uma apertada boxer cinza mescla, se assusta com o barulho, e curioso, vai verificar o que houve. No caminho, sente os seus pés esbarrarem em algo metálico. Olha pra baixo e vê fragmentos do que seria uma máscara. Intrigado, anda um pouco mais e dá de cara com uma bela ruiva, com o rosto livre, inconsciente e com o vestido em frangalhos._

 _Ele olha fixamente aquele lindo rosto angelical e se pergunta como poderia ser tão bela? Um gemido de dor da pobre garota o tira de sua momentânea letargia e o traz a realidade. Ele a pega em seus braços e a leva ao interior de sua casa, onde prestaria os devidos cuidados a amazona._

 _Chegando a sua ampla sala, a acomodou em seu confortável sofá retrátil cor grafite, em meio a muitas almofadas de um tom mais escuro, e foi ao armário do banheiro pegar uma caixinha de primeiros socorros. Quando voltou, sentou-se ao lado dela e observou atentamente o seu lindo corpo. Estava com vários arranhões e escoriações. Não sabia se tinha quebrado algum osso, verificaria isso quando ela acordasse. Seu vestido estava bem rasgado, as alças arrebentadas, e com os seios quase à mostra, o que deixou o rapaz bem nervoso._

 _Pegou um pouco de algodão, e embebeu com antisséptico e passou com suavidade em suas feridas. A amazona gemeu baixinho, e aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência, dando de cara com o misterioso dono da casa de Câncer. Tentou se levantar, porém, devido a uma repentina tontura, não conseguiu, foi acomodada pelo canceriano nas fofas almofadas de seu sofá._

 _Olhou o belo azulado e corou. Não tinha nenhuma intimidade com ele, e estava ali, ferida, sendo cuidada por um homem que foi taxado durante toda a vida como cruel e impiedoso. Sentia-se estranha, pois não era essa a impressão que tinha dele, o tendo assim, tão perto de si._

 _Lembrava-se de quando eram crianças. Nunca foram amigos, mas recordava como ele era protetor com Afrodite e o defendia dos outros garotos que o achavam feminino demais para aquele lugar. Era corajoso e leal, porém com o passar do tempo, tudo mudou. Seus ideais de justiça se transformaram radicalmente, e virou o temido Máscara da Morte. Será que ainda restava algo daquele menino nobre e valente? Tinha quase a certeza que não demoraria muito à descobrir._

 _ **\- O que aconteceu?**_ _– pergunta ainda um pouco tonta –_ _ **Como vim parar aqui?**_

 _ **\- Acredito que você tropeçou ou pisou de mal jeito, e caiu, rolando as escadas até os fundos da minha casa.**_ _– continua limpando as feridas de seus braços –_ _ **Tá doendo muito? Tenho que verificar se quebrou algum osso, porque se for o caso, vou levar você pra enfermaria.**_ _– fala com bastante calma._

 _ **\- Não! Por favor, não me leve a lugar nenhum e nem fale nada pra ninguém!**_ _– diz nervosa –_ _ **Não quero ter que dar explicações! Faz isso por mim?**_ _– segura as mãos do italiano com firmeza, e ele nota seu desespero._

 _ **\- Está bem...**_ _– fala meio contrariado –_ _ **Vou aplicar um pouco do meu cosmo em você, pra ajudar a passar a dor. Não é tão eficiente como o do Aiolia, mas...**_

 _ **\- Não me fale nesse idiota!**_ _– responde com ódio._

 _Viu como o cavaleiro ficou intrigado com sua cortante resposta, e moderou o tom._

 _ **\- Me desculpe! Você não tem nada a ver com os meus problemas, ainda mais que está sendo tão gentil em me ajudar!**_ _– suspira resignada –_ _ **Aliás, obrigada por ter me socorrido, Angello!**_

 _O rapaz levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, mais intrigado ainda, e indagou seriamente._

 _ **\- Como sabe meu nome? Posso contar nos dedos as pessoas que sabem disso, e você não é uma delas!**_

 _Ela engole em seco, achava que ele fosse ficar ainda mais irritado se não respondesse a verdade. Então, respirou fundo, e falou o mais tranquilo que conseguiu._

 _ **\- Ninguém nunca me disse nada... eu... escutei Afrodite te chamar assim quando éramos crianças.**_

 _O homem suaviza a expressão de seu rosto, e pergunta outra vez a amazona._

 _ **\- E nunca contou isso à ninguém? Em todos esses anos, não comentou sobre isso com outras pessoas?**_

 _ **\- Eu não costumo fazer fofocas ou espalhar o que sei dos outros por aí! Não sou esse tipo de gente!**_ _– fala sentindo-se ofendida –_ _ **Se você nunca quis dizer seu nome pra ninguém, não sou eu que vou fazê-lo! Ainda mais porque não me confiou esse segredo, foi algo que soube sem querer!**_

 _O canceriano se arrepende de ter posto em dúvida o caráter da Águia. Sabia que ela era uma pessoa discreta e centrada, não deveria ter duvidado dela._

 _ **\- Me perdoe Marin... eu tenho que perder essa mania de desconfiar de todos, e estar sempre esperando o pior das pessoas. Eu...**_ _– hesita um pouco antes de falar –_ _ **Fui meio estúpido com você. Mais uma vez... me desculpe!**_

 _A ruiva o olha com curiosidade, pois achava que tinha razão em pensar que ainda existia algo daquele menino no enigmático homem que estava à sua frente._

 _ **\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu é que não deveria ter tocado em um assunto que te incomoda tanto. Perdão!**_

 _Ele pega as delicadas mãos da garota e fala em um tom mais amável._

 _ **\- Esquece isso! Vou trazer um analgésico pra ajudar a aliviar a dor. Só o meu cosmo não será o suficiente, pois como disse antes, não sou o melhor com essa técnica.**_ _– dá uma piscadinha de leve._

 _Marin se ruborisa fortemente, fato que é notado pelo belo cavaleiro, que dá um meio sorriso, enquanto vai a cozinha, pegar o remédio e um copo d'água pra linda amazona._

 _Voltando de lá, entrega o comprido e o copo d'água a moça, e começa a emanar seu cálido cosmo. Ela sente suas dores e ferimentos sumirem quase que de imediato, mesmo assim resolve tomar o remédio, e entra em desespero quando, ao levar a mão ao rosto, se dá conta de que está sem a máscara._

 _ **\- Onde está minha máscara?**_ _– pergunta já nervosa e com a voz embargada com o choro contido._

 _ **\- Infelizmente sua máscara se partiu em vários pedaços, e não tem como ser concertada. Mas não se preocupe, pois vou falar amanhã cedo com o Mu, e ele vai providenciar outra pra...**_ _– não conseguiu terminar, pois a Águia o interrompeu chorosa._

 _ **\- Como não vou me preocupar? E a lei? Agora vou ter que matá-lo ou amá-lo! E sabe muito bem que não conseguirei nem fazer um arranhão em você, quanto mais te matar!**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **E agora?**_ _– chora copiosamente, com o rosto entre as mãos. Estava muito envergonhada, pois ele não era a pessoa à qual queria mostrar seu rosto aquela noite. Aiolia sempre foi o homem que desejou, e a rejeitou sem hesitar. Agora estava nas mãos do belo italiano. Teria que esperar pra saber como ele iria agir._

 _Angello olhou pra aquela celestial criatura chorando tão sinceramente, não resistiu, e a abraçou. Um abraço à princípio fraternal, pois sentiu empatia por ela e sua situação. Mas aos poucos, sentiu um calor apoderar-se de seu másculo corpo, ainda mais quando os macios seios da moça, que estavam quase nus, encostaram em seu bem definido peitoral. Passou as mãos por seus ondulados cabelos vermelhos e beijou o topo de sua cabeça com muito carinho. Ficou imaginando se sua doce e singela Helena estivesse viva, se sentiria dessa mesma maneira. Quebrou devagar o longo abraço, e falou acariando seu rosto._

 _ **\- Por favor, não chore! Não vou obrigá-la a cumprir essa lei ridícula!**_ _– deu um sorriso, enquanto limpava as lágrimas da ruiva com o seu polegar –_ _ **Do mesmo jeito que guardou o meu segredo por todos esses anos, sem eu ao menos pedir, também guardarei o seu. Não se preocupe, será o nosso segredo!**_

 _Marin não escutava nada. Estava hipnotizada pelos movimentos da sexy e bem feita boca do guardião do 4° Templo. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia desviar o seu olhar. Sentia-se terrivelmente atraída, como se fosse uma mariposa que é chamada pela luz, e vai ao encontro desta, mesmo sabendo que a morte é o seu inevitável destino._

 _Num impulso incontrolável, o beijou. Um beijo inocente e calmo, mas que arrepiou seu lindo corpo por inteiro. Era seu primeiro beijo, e gostou muito do que sentiu._

 _Ele por sua vez, foi pego de surpresa com a inesperada atitude da moça, porém relaxou e deixou uma gostosa sensação de prazer se apoderar de si, algo que não sentia há anos. Fazia tanto tempo, que nem sabia mais como era._

 _Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, colocando as grandes mãos na fina cintura dela, a trazendo pra mais perto de si, onde por outra vez os seios quase nus da instigante ruiva iam de encontro ao seu torso também descoberto. Esse choque entre suas peles, fizeram com que ambos gemessem ardentemente, e ele não se contém, terminando de rasgar aquele incômodo vestido._

 _Ficou maravilhado ao ver os perfeitos seios da bela amazona. Eram médios, redondos e caberiam com perfeição em suas grossas e calejadas mãos. Os bicos já estavam duros de excitação. Ela ficou acanhada e levou suas mãos aos rosados seios, os escondendo dos ávidos olhos azuis do italiano. Este, por sua vez, chegou seu rosto mais perto do dela e a olhou diretamente em seus cristalinos olhos safira e sussurrou bem próximo à sua boca._

 _ **\- Não se esconda de mim! Não farei nada que você não queira! Me deixa ver você por inteiro! Se não quiser continuar, me diz, que eu paro! Confia em mim?**_

 _Ela sente sum arrepio subir por todo o seu corpo e seus pelos eriçarem. Estava tomada pelo desejo, pela lascívia. Sabia que não era amor o que sentia por ele, porém, era tão prazeroso quanto. A dúvida que tinha era: sair dali do jeito que estava, e ficar amargando ver Aiolia nos braços de Shina, ou tentar algo novo; ampliar seus horizontes, se dar uma chance de ter um intenso e novo prazer nos fortes braços do cavaleiro de Câncer? Logo achou a resposta para suas dúvidas._

 _ **\- Sim, eu confio em você!**_ _– descobre seus seios, os deixando livres, para deleite do canceriano –_ _ **Mas pode me dar sua palavra de honra, que se eu não quiser continuar, não vai me obrigar?**_ _\- faz uma carinha ingênua, que deixa o homem louco de tesão._

 _ **\- Posso ter sido muita coisa nessa vida, menos um homem sem palavra. Eu juro, Marin!**_ _– a beija com fervor, trazendo-a pra cima de si, onde abocanha um de seus seios e o chupa com vontade, enquanto com a outra mão, massageia e aperta o seio livre._

 _A ruiva, arfante, arqueia seu corpo e sua úmida intimidade vai de encontro ao duro falo do rapaz, onde só o tecido de suas peças íntimas era empecilho para o encontro de ambos. Ele volta a beijar sua boca com luxúria, volúpia, desejo. Passa suas mãos por sua nuca e agarra seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça pra trás, deixando exposto o alvo pescoço, onde o beijou, lambeu e chupou com voracidade. A Águia delirava. Agarrou os marinhos cabelos de Angello, e também os puxou, fazendo com que o mesmo sentisse uma forte pontada em seu baixo ventre. Seu membro latejava com força. Queria estar dentro dela, teria que estar dentro dela._

 _Ela pensava quase o mesmo. Como seria ter ele dentro de si? Já tinha notado que seu pênis devia ser bem grande, devido ao enorme volume em sua cueca boxer. Era uma loucura o que estava fazendo, porém sempre teve um pensamento incrustrado em sua mente: começou, termina! E essa era sua intenção, ir até o fim com o delicioso cavaleiro de Câncer._

 _ **\- Angello...**_ _– sussurra a amazona ofegante._

 _Ele tira a pequena calcinha de renda azul bebê, e olha admirado a nudez da linda garota. Seu corpo curvilíneo, sinuoso. Ao mesmo tempo divino e pecaminoso, um contraste que tirava a razão do poderoso e altivo cavaleiro. Ele vai direto ao seu ouvido e diz baixinho._

 _ **\- Gosto de ouvir você gemer meu nome!**_ _– leva sua mão à encharcada vagina de Marin, e movimenta seus dedos, esfregando o seu inchado clitóris –_ _ **Mas prefiro mil vezes ouvir você gritar!**_ _– aumenta ainda mais o ritmo daquele maravilhoso atrito, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse ainda mais e apertasse bem as mandíbulas, para conter o grito que estava em sua garganta._

 _Ele nota a hesitação dela e movimenta ainda mais seus dedos, e fala com um tom de voz tão sedutor, que fez a garota arrepiar só de ouvir._

 _ **\- Pode gritar sem medo, princesa!**_ _– sorri malicioso –_ _ **Ninguém vai escutar! Grita meu nome Marin! Pede por mais! Pede!**_

 _Ela não consegue se segurar, e grita com vontade._

 _ **\- Ahhhhh! Eu quero mais, Angello! Preciso de mais! Ahhhhh! Angello!**_ _– seu corpo é tomado por um intenso calor e fortes espasmos. Teve o seu primeiro orgasmo._

 _Ainda tinha muitas dúvidas sobre seu futuro, mas, a única certeza que tinha, é que queria sentir aquilo outra vez._

 _Ele retira seus dedos, molhados com seu doce néctar, e os chupa lascivamente. Ela o olha com fogo nos olhos e uma ideia luxuriosa na cabeça, devido ao ato bastante sugestivo do bronzeado italiano._

 _Vai até o belo homem, põe as mãos no elástico de sua apertada boxer, fazendo um perigoso jogo de tira ou não tira. Ele a olha e segura um grunhido rouco, quase animal, em ver aquelas delicadas e finas mãos tão perto de seu mastro ereto. Ela põe sua melhor carinha inocente, e pede manhosa._

 _ **\- Me ensina a te dar prazer? Me diz como te chupar? Quero fazer você gozar, igual fez comigo!**_

 _Ele a toma pelos ombros, e a beija com fúria. Como ela conseguiu com apenas três frases, tomar as rédeas da situação?_

 _Sem pestanejar, tirou sua apertada boxer, e deixou seu maravilhoso órgão à mostra. Levou seu pênis perto da saborosa boca da ruiva, que estava sentada no sofá, totalmente abobalhada, olhando o seu grosso falo, e falou quase num sussurro._

 _ **\- Vou deixar você fazer como quiser! Me surpreenda!**_

 _Era tudo que ela queria ouvir. Começou a lamber o ereto membro do homem em toda a sua extensão, chupou devagar a glande arroxeada do mesmo, e aos poucos, foi aprofundado sua pequena boca no grande pênis do italiano. Ele urra como um animal no cio, e segura os cabelos da japonesa, a guiando em sua magnífica chupada. Ela gosta do que sente e saliva ainda mais ao senti-lo latejante em sua boca. Era perfeccionista, queria fazê-lo gozar e ia conseguir. Continua a degustar o rígido mastro com vigor e suavidade, ao mesmo tempo que ele gemia alto e já tinha dificuldade em se segurar. Estava ao ponto de chegar ao ápice, quando tirou seu pulsante pênis da quente boca da ruiva._

 _ **\- Você me surpreendeu mesmo, gatinha! Tem certeza que nunca fez isso antes?**_ _– falou com a voz pesada pela grande excitação._

 _Ela o olha, cruza os braços, e finge está aborrecida, porém, a verdade é que estava feliz, porque fez o que se propôs com perfeição._

 _ **\- Só fiz o que você pediu... te surpreendi!**_ _– falou tão sedutora, que ela mesma estranhou._

 _Aliás, tudo aquela noite era estranho, pois era sempre séria e contida, e naquele momento estava solta, relaxada, se divertindo com aquele homem com quem havia trocado não mais que poucas palavras durante toda a vida. Se sentia tão à vontade com ele, que imaginava se com Aiolia seria assim. Não. Tinha certeza que não. Nunca teria coragem de mostrar esse seu lado tão desinibido pra ele. O admirava muito pra ter uma atitude tão ousada. Então concluiu que não era amor o que sentia. Era admiração, respeito. Com ele não poderia ser ela mesma, e com o passar do tempo, seria imensamente infeliz. Os deuses eram mesmo engraçados, sempre escrevendo certo por linhas tortas._

 _Foi tirada de seus pensamentos, quando sentiu o italiano a levantar e a colocar sobre seus ombros, como se fosse um grande saco de batatas._

 _ **\- O que você está fazendo?**_ _– indaga, não conseguindo conter uma risadinha maliciosa._

 _ **\- O sofá não é o melhor lugar pra se fazer amor, ainda mais com uma menina tão especial como você!**_ _– dá uma pequena mordida em seu gracioso bumbum, ato que faz a amazona dá uma gostosa gargalhada –_ _ **Vamos, princesa!**_

 _Chegando ao quarto, a deposita com cuidado em sua enorme king size, e volta a beijá-la com ardor. Percorre todo o seu alvo e macio corpo com luxúria e desejo. Abre suavemente as pernas dela e chupa avidamente a já molhada intimidade da Águia. Ela arqueia o corpo e crava suas unhas nos braços do azulado, e este aprofunda ainda mais sua inquieta língua na quente vagina da amazona, fazendo ela gritar de prazer. Ele volta a beijar sua boca possessivamente, e posiciona seu majestoso membro na entrada encharcada de Marin. Beija seu rosto com carinho, falando docemente em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Vai doer um pouco no início, mas logo passa! Fique calma e confia em mim!**_ _– investe devagar e lentamente na intimidade da ruiva e fica extasiado em senti-la tão quente._

 _Marin, por sua vez, sente um pequeno incômodo, porém este logo passa, e o que vem a seguir é uma deliciosa sensação de prazer. O grande e viril pênis de Angello, estava adentrando aos poucos seu delicado corpo, a preenchendo por completo. Abre mais ainda as pernas pra poder senti-lo mais profundamente dentro de si. Ele entende o recado da travessa amazona, a segura pela cintura, e estoca seu mastro com vontade dentro dela._

 _ **\- Eu quero mais, Angello! Ahhhhh! Mais!**_ _– grita e geme de tesão._

 _ **\- Pode deixar... sou seu escravo, gatinha! Faço tudo o que você mandar!**_ _– fala aumentando o ritmo e a força de suas investidas._

 _Ela gosta do que sente. A cada estocada que levava, sentia seu sangue ferver, sua alma flutuar. Eram sensações bem conflitantes, porém o que importava era o êxtase que a arrebatava. Seu corpo se contorce ainda mais e se arrepia intensamente quando uma onda de calor tomar conta de si. Estava gozando outra vez._

 _Respira com dificuldade, seu coração está acelerado e o duro falo do italiano ainda está dentro de si, pulsante, latejante. Mesmo ofegante, o pega de surpresa, e num movimento rápido, trocam de posição e fica por cima dele. Ele adora esse lado atrevido da sempre certinha japonesa. Aliás, estava gostando de tudo ali._

 _Ela se posiciona em cima do grande e grosso membro, e desliza devagar sobre ele. Sua apertada e quente vagina, faz com que o homem solte um gemido gutural. Ele a segura pela cintura, e a ajuda em sua, à princípio, desajeitada cavalgada. Porém, Marin era determinada, e em menos de dois minutos, já fazia os movimentos com maestria, deixando o cavaleiro gratamente surpreso._

 _ **\- Você é maravilhosa, Marin!**_ _– geme enquanto segura seus rosados seios._

 _Ela sorri sarcástica, e ordena._

 _ **\- Agora sou eu que quero ouvir você gritar! Grita meu nome, Angello! Pede por mais!**_

 _Ele sente seu corpo estremecer, e seu falo pulsar com muita força. Não consegue conter o grito preso na garganta._

 _ **\- Marin! Eu quero mais!**_

 _Ele se senta, e ainda dentro dela, segura suas redondas nádegas, e aumenta ainda mais o ritmo de suas investidas. A beija com voracidade, como se sua vida fosse acabar naquele instante, e aquela fosse sua última chance de ser feliz._

 _Com mais algumas estocadas, ela sente seu corpo convulsionar, e fortes espasmos fazem sua vagina contrair e succionar com muita força, fazendo com que Angello não conseguisse mais se segurar, e se derramasse sofregamente dentro dela._

 _Ainda sentados e com seus corpos unidos, se abraçam e se beijam, dessa vez com calma, com carinho._

 _Ele se deita, e ela recosta sua cabeça em seu definido peitoral. O italiano afaga seus cabelos, e beija sua testa com ternura. Tinha tomado sua decisão._

 _ **\- Amanhã cedo falarei com Atena. Vamos nos casar!**_

 _Marin se assusta um pouco, mas logo abre um largo e sincero sorriso._

 _Ele a olha encantado. Era linda, não podia negar! Dá um singelo selinho em seus lábios, e diz sorrindo._

 _ **\- Você escolheu me amar, então faremos o correto! Tenho certeza que seremos felizes!**_ _– suspira contente –_ _ **Pensei que depois de perder a Helena, não fosse gostar de alguém novamente. Pelo visto me enganei!**_ _– sorri enquanto acaricia o rosto da ruiva –_ _ **Você me surpreendeu em todos os sentidos, gatinha!**_

 _ **\- Você também, Angello!**_ _– beija novamente seus lábios –_ _ **Sabe... se não estiver muito cansado... eu... queria fazer amor outra vez...**_ _– fala com a carinha mais pura e casta, dedilhando maliciosamente o torso nu do rapaz, que sorri maravilhado._

 _ **\- Já disse que sou seu escravo... faço o que você quiser!**_ _\- voltaram a se beijar, e se amaram ardentemente pelo resto da noite._

 _O destino agia de formas imprevisíveis e inimagináveis, juntando duas almas tão diferentes, porém, em seus íntimos, tão iguais, pois tudo o que queriam e gostavam era de um amor livre, sem pudores, e descobriram um no outro, o jeito perfeito de se completarem._

Continua...

 **Notas finais:**

 _E aí meus queridos, gostaram?_

 _Bem quente, não? A ruivinha merecia!_

 _Bem, vamos à algumas explicações:_

 _1 – Porque Marin e Mask?_

 _Porque são pouquíssimas fics com esse shipp, das que eu tenha lido são somente duas. Como eu adoro casais diferentes, os coloquei bem juntinhos e felizes._

 _2 – Porque o nome Angello?_

 _Sou fanática por fics, e já li de tudo que possam imaginar. No fandon latino, em sua maioria esmagadora, eles usam esse nome. Angello (grafia italiana) nada mais é que o nosso bom e velho Ângelo, que quer dizer Anjo, o que dá um contraste interessante à sua personalidade impiedosa e sádica (pelo menos até SOG). Achei interessante o argumento e adotei esse nome._

 _3 – Acho esses dois um dos muitos personagens injustiçados da série, principalmente os cavaleiros de ouro. Tio Kuru junto com a Toei enfraqueceram suas personalidades e não exploraram todo o potencial que tinham. E Marin foi deliberadamente esquecida em Ômega, que para mim, foi um erro imperdoável. Por isso homenageei os dois pombinhos o com um fogoso hentai._

 _Dadas as explicações, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo._

 _Mais uma vez digo que podem ficar à vontade para comentar, sugerir, criticar e o que mais vier à cabeça!_

 _Mil beijos e até a próxima sexta!_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Um inusitado sentimento

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores! Hoje é sexta e dia de mais um capítulo frasquinho pra vocês!_

 _Hoje teremos um novo casal, e espero sinceramente que gostem do shipp!_

 _E também, nossa querida cobrinha e seu leãozinho, só que mais calmos e românticos._

 _O capítulo de hoje é 100% romance, portanto, sem hentai kkkkkkkkk. Porque uma história não pode ser feita só de sexo, tem que ter uma trama, senão não funciona!_

 _Estando tudo esclarecido, desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 5 – Um inusitado sentimento

 _Na manhã seguinte, Aiolia seguia atrasado para o treinamento. Tinha demorado a dormir. A discussão que teve com Marin o deixou bem aborrecido, porém quando voltou seus pensamentos para Shina, conseguiu se acalmar e dormiu como um anjo._

 _Chegando ao Coliseu, um pequeno alvoroço tinha se formado no vestiário masculino, e tanto ele, como Afrodite, que também estava atrasado, se olharam intrigados, sem saber o que se passava. Adentraram o recinto, e curiosamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para os dois._

 _ **\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Porque todos estão nos olhando assim, com cara de paisagem?**_ _– debocha o guardião de Peixes._

 _ **\- Ora, ora... não ficou sabendo que o seu namoradinho vai se casar com a noivinha do gato pulguento?**_ _– ironizou Kanon._

 _Aiolia arregala os olhos. Não era possível! Tinha deixado Shina dormindo em casa! O que será que aquele maldito italiano tinha feito? Ia abrir a boca pra retrucar, quando lembrou-se, que com exceção da amazona de Águia, ninguém sabia de sua relação com Shina. Então, de que diabos estavam falando? A não ser..._

 _ **\- Cala a boca, Kanon!**_ _– diz Aiolos ríspido –_ _ **Marin sempre foi amiga do meu irmão, e só! E não faça insinuações sobre o que você não sabe!**_

 _ **\- Isso é mentira! O Mask não ia fazer isso, e muito menos sem me falar nada!**_ _– fala o pisciano desapontado._

 _ **\- Me desculpe Dite, mas é verdade sim. Eu estou vindo de lá agora e fiquei responsável pelos preparativos da cerimônia, junto com a Shunrei.**_ _– diz Aiolos apenado, pois sabia da grande amizade entre ele e o canceriano, e como devia estar se sentindo traído._

 _ **\- Tá pegando a chinesinha, Aiolos? Não acha que tá muito velho pra ela não?**_ _– provoca o gêmeo mais novo._

 _ **\- Sim! Eu estou namorando com ela sim! E não, não me sinto velho perto ela! Saciou sua curiosidade, Kanon?**_

 _O olharam abismados. Era mais uma que todos ali morreriam sem saber._

 _ **\- Fecha essa maldita boca Kanon! Já falou demais!**_ _– diz Saga sem a mínima paciência –_ _ **Dite, não fique assim! O Mask deve ter uma explicação pra tudo isso. Conversem, e vai ver que tudo é bem mais simples do que se apresenta.**_ _\- diz com um tom apaziguador._

 _Confuso, Dite olha pra aparente calma do Leão e indaga desolado._

 _ **\- E você, Aiolia? Não vai falar nada?**_

 _ **\- Eu não tenho o que dizer. O que meu irmão falou é a mais pura verdade: Marin sempre foi somente minha amiga, nada mais! E o que eu desejo de coração é que ela seja feliz!**_ _– suspira aliviado –_ _ **Deveria fazer o mesmo, Dite. Mask é seu amigo de toda a vida, seu dever é respeitar suas escolhas!**_

 _ **\- Ele não me contou nada!**_ _– diz com a voz entrecortada -_ _ **Não entendem como me sinto! Nunca vão entender!**_ _– vai embora atordoado e sem olhar pra trás._

 _Todos ficam entristecidos, pois sabiam do sentimento fraterno e super protetor que o sueco tinha com o guardião de Câncer, e sabiam o quanto estava decepcionado. Porém, Kanon estava com a sua venenosa língua afiada aquele dia, e soltou mais uma das suas._

 _ **\- Tadinho! Vai ter que arrumar outro namorado!**_ _– faz cara de falsa tristeza –_ _ **Quem será que ele vai pegar agora? Hummm... quem sabe a mocinha do Shun ou a loirinha, aluna do Camus ou...**_

 _Não terminou de falar, pois levou uma rajada de vento congelante, disparada por Camus, que o jogou contra a parede do vestiário, o deixando ali, pregado numa grossa camada de gelo, restando somente o rosto de fora._

 _ **\- Não fale do meu pupilo, muito menos na minha frente! Ele namora a Eire há anos, e boatos maldosos como esses podem acabar com um relacionamento.**_ _\- sente a mão de seu melhor amigo Milo segurar seu ombro, pedindo calma –_ _ **Vou embora. Não vou perder mais o meu precioso tempo com esse infeliz.**_

 _Vira-se e vai embora junto com Milo e Aiolia, deixando Kanon preso no gelo e envergonhado por ter sido tão facilmente derrotado._

 _ **\- Você pediu, irmão. Agora aguenta! Vou chamar o Ikki pra tirar você daí, e reza pra ele não ficar sabendo o que você andou insinuando do irmão dele, senão... vai ficar aí por um bom tempo!**_ _– fala Saga, saindo calmamente atrás de ajuda pro seu encrenqueiro gêmeo._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Aiolia vai até a vila das amazonas, e se certifica se não há curiosos por perto. Bate à porta de sua amada Cobra, que não demora a atender._

 _ **\- Aiolia...**_ _– abre um lindo sorriso e o abraça com carinho._

 _ **\- Cobrinha...**_ _– a beija com ternura._

 _Separam-se por falta de ar, e se olham com desejo._

 _ **\- Como passou a noite, lindinha?**_

 _ **\- Leve como uma pluma! Não dormia assim há anos!**_ _– suspira contente –_ _ **E você, leãozinho?**_

 _ **\- Sobre isso, nós temos que conversar...**_ _– senta-se no sofá, e a traz para o seu colo, acarinhando seus braços –_ _ **Por favor, me escute com atenção e procure não se zangar atoa.**_

 _Shina o olhou desconfiada, mas se manteve calma e escutou tudo com muito cuidado, pra não entender nada errado e fazer mal juízo da situação._

 _Aiolia por sua vez contou tudo. Da visita inesperada de Marin tarde da noite, à surpreendente notícia do casamento, que soube pela manhã._

 _ **\- Não ficou sabendo de nada, lindinha?**_ _– perguntou curioso._

 _Shina não sabia direito o que estava sentindo: raiva por Marin ter ido se oferecer, ou alívio, por ela agora estar misteriosamente comprometida com o cavaleiro de Câncer. Saiu de seus pensamentos, e voltou seu olhar pra Aiolia._

 _ **\- Não, não estou sabendo de nada! Hoje é minha folga, e nem sair de casa eu saí ainda. Eu não consigo acreditar que aquela sonsa vai casar... e justo com quem!**_ _– suspira aliviada –_ _ **Pelo menos agora, ela não vai correr mais atrás de você!**_

 _ **\- Shina...**_ _– dá um meio sorriso –_ _ **Isso tudo é ciúmes?**_

 _Ela arregala os olhos. Ele percebeu o que sentia. Será que era tão óbvio assim? Sim, ela tinha ciúmes. Morria de ciúmes do seu lindo Leão grego._

 _ **\- Eu... não...**_ _– não tinha mais como disfarçar –_ _ **Sim, eu estou com ciúmes, satisfeito?**_ _– sai rápido do colo do rapaz, e vai em direção ao seu quarto._

 _O loiro a segura, e com um ligeiro movimento, a puxa pela cintura, e lhe dá um beijo avassalador, que faz as pernas da linda esverdeada fraquejarem. Ele puxa seus cabelos com força, e desce seus deliciosos beijos pelo pescoço e pelo alvo vale de seus seios. Ela geme alto, desejosa por algo mais profundo, mais além._

 _Ele aos poucos se afasta, deixando a pobre amazona com gosto de quero mais. O rapaz percebe a frustração da fogosa italiana, e a abraça por trás, e ela sente como ele está excitado._

 _ **\- Você consegue sentir como eu também te desejo?**_ _– diz sedutoramente no ouvido dela._

 _ **\- Sim...**_ _– responde quase sem alento._

 _ **\- Eu garanto à você que a espera vai valer a pena! Acredita no que eu digo, cobrinha?**_ _– beija a ponta de sua orelha._

 _ **\- Eu... eu acredito, leãozinho!**_ _– O beija com muito sentimento._

 _ **\- Vamos a Atenas?**_ _– fala bastante animado –_ _ **Hoje é seu dia de folga, e pelo jeito, eu não vou ter treino. Creio que merecemos um passeio bem relaxante! O que você acha?**_

 _O olhar de Shina brilha, e ela dá um selinho em seu querido Leão._

 _ **\- Claro que eu quero! Há anos que não vou à capital! Espera um pouco, porque eu vou me arrumar! É rapidinho!**_

 _Aiolia dá um largo e vitorioso sorriso. Ela estava contente, e isso, o deixava automaticamente realizado. Era isso o que ele queria: fazê-la feliz!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Afrodite, ainda magoado, anda em direção ao riacho que ficava nos limites do Santuário. Era um lugar tranquilo e ideal pra relaxar, e o melhor de tudo é que pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam da existência dele._

 _Ele estava literalmente decepcionado. Como o seu melhor amigo, mais do que isso, seu irmão, ia se casar e não falou nada? Já estaria saindo com ela, e não lhe contou? Ao seu ver, seria uma enorme traição, pois sempre, por toda vida, lhe contou tudo: alegrias, tristezas, desilusões, tudo que se confiaria a um verdadeiro irmão._

 _Já estava bem perto da margem, quando viu uma silhueta feminina sentada na beira do riacho, abraçada aos seus joelhos, usando um curto short jeans e uma regata rosa claro. Sua máscara estava ao seu lado, no meio da grama, e seus longos cabelos loiros balançavam ao sabor da suave brisa que soprava naquele lugar. Era June de Camaleão._

 _O sueco já estava indo embora, pois não a suportava. Achava ela melosa demais e lhe dava enjoo vê-la se derretendo perto do Shun. Ainda tinha o fato dela também não gostar dele, por ter sido o responsável pela morte de Albiore de Cefeu, seu mestre, na Ilha de Andrômeda. Por mais que Albiore tenha voltado à vida, assim como todos os caídos, ela não perdoava nem ele, e nem Milo, por tudo o que aconteceu lá._

 _Porém, parou em seco, quando escutou o copioso choro da amazona. Foi se aproximando devagar, e ficou à escassos passos dela. Ela estava tão mergulhada em sua tristeza, que não percebeu sua aproximação._

 _Ficou curioso com aquela cena. Nunca tinha visto a loira daquele jeito. Ela sempre estava alegre, e era bastante prestativa, tinha que admitir. Nunca se queixava de nada, nem mesmo da lei da máscara. Parecia que nada a abalava, então, porque chorava tão desesperadamente?_

 _Resolveu sentar-se quase ao seu lado, e mesmo assim, não se mexeu. Permaneceu exatamente como estava, e isso o intrigou ainda mais. Ia falar algo, quando a esbelta amazona levantou sua cabeça, e ficou olhando fixamente as águas calmas do riacho._

 _Do ângulo em que estava, o pisciano conseguia ver somente os seus dourados cabelos, que lhe tampavam a visão do misterioso rosto. Não sabia porque, mas isso aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade em saber como era sua face. Sempre achou que ela deveria ser bem sem graça, mas teria que ver pra conferir. Se aproximava ainda mais da moça, quando escutou uma chorosa voz que sussurrou baixinho._

 _ **\- O que você quer cavaleiro? Veio debochar de mim? Rir da minha desgraça?**_

 _O sueco se assusta. De que raios ela estava falando?_

 _ **\- Não sei do que está falando, e nem me interessa!**_ _– diz entediado –_ _ **Vim ao riacho pra me distrair. Pena que agora ele ande tão mal frequentado!**_ _– já estava se levantando, quando a loira ergueu-se primeiro, dando pequenos passos em direção ao bosque, deixando na grama sua máscara de prata._

 _ **\- Não vai precisar mais se incomodar com a minha presença, cavaleiro. Estou indo falar com a Saori. Entregarei minha armadura e deixarei a Ordem. Nunca mais irá me ver! Pode ficar feliz... terá o riacho só pra você agora!**_

 _O pisciano ficou estático. Como assim deixar a Ordem? Ir embora? Pra sempre? Todos estavam loucos? Angello ia se casar com a Marin, June estava chorando e dizendo que ia embora. O que estava acontecendo?_

 _Pegou a máscara que estava no chão, e ficou à poucos passos atrás dela. Segurou um de seus braços com delicadeza. Ela parou, porém não se virou. Continuou com a cabeça baixa e ainda chorando muito._

 _ **\- Não sei o que houve, mas não deve tomar uma decisão tão precipitada, sem ao menos pensar. Toma a sua máscara! Se acalme, vamos conversar, quem sabe ...**_

 _Não terminou de falar, pois a amazona jogou a máscara longe e gritou à plenos pulmões._

 _ **\- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você, seu assassino egocêntrico! O que uma pessoa como você pode me dizer? O que pode fazer pra acabar com a minha dor? Você é o ser mais mesquinho e egoísta que já conheci na minha vida! Acha que todo o resto é lixo, porque não chegam aos pés de sua beleza! Eu te pergunto, que adianta ser belo, se o coração é podre? Me diz!?**_

 _Dite fica com muito ódio. Quem essa garota pensava que era pra falar desse jeito com ele? Não era nada! Era só uma insuportável e pegajosa, que vivia de implorar o amor de um moleque que mal tinha tirado as fraldas._

 _Pegou outra vez em seu braço, agora com bastante força, e a virou pra si. Ela continuou com a cabeça baixa e seus longos cabelos ajudavam a cobrir seu incógnito rosto._

 _ **\- Tenho que admitir que é corajosa! A maioria das pessoas desse Santuário não teriam coragem de falar um décimo do que me disse agora!**_ _– ri com desdém –_ _ **Não sei porque eu fui pensar em me preocupar com uma criatura tão sem sal como você! Aposto que até o tonto do Shun percebeu o quanto você é chata e sem graça, e...**_

 _Novamente foi interrompido, dessa vez por um grito carregado de dor._

 _ **\- Eu estou grávida!**_ _– e cai de joelhos no chão, sem conseguir controlar seu convulsivo choro._

 _O rapaz fica atônito. Isso era muito grave! Não é atoa que ela queria deixar a Ordem. Seu coração apertou. Não conseguia e nem podia ficar indiferente aquela cena. Por mais insolente que ela fosse, estava sofrendo, e não gostava de ver ninguém assim, principalmente uma garota._

 _Ajoelhou-se perto dela, e sem se dar conta, já estava abraçado a moça e afagando seus longos cabelos._

 _ **\- Esse bebê é do Shun?**_ _– perguntou somente pra confirmar suas suspeitas._

 _ **\- Sim.**_ _– diz em meio à soluços –_ _ **É dele!**_

 _ **\- Eu só não consigo entender porque você está desse jeito?**_ _– indaga o sueco realmente sem entender._

 _ **\- Ele não me ama! Disse que é muito jovem, que quer estudar, voltar pro Japão, se formar em medicina, e eu não apareço em nenhum de seus planos...**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **falou que vai assumir o bebê, e me ajudar no que for preciso, mas que não me ama o suficiente para uma vida à dois. E que se eu fosse apelar pra lei da máscara, ele ia dizer que fui eu que mostrei o meu rosto, então eu assumi todos os riscos. Ele não tem responsabilidade por meus atos!**_ _– chora desconsolada –_ _ **Ele tem razão! Eu mostrei o meu rosto! Eu disse a ele que o amava... me entreguei à ele! Estamos juntos há anos, e só agora ele vem dizer que não me ama!**_ _– soluça ofegante -_ _ **Eu não quero nada dele, a única coisa que eu queria era que ele me amasse! Não quero nenhuma esmola! Nem eu, nem meu bebê precisamos disso! Prefiro ir embora do que implorar por migalhas! -**_ _se agarra à Afrodite com força. A dor que sentia era imensa. Se sentia usada, traída... um lixo._

 _Ele estreitou mais o abraço. Sente-se infantil por achar que tinha problemas. Aquilo sim, era um problema. E dos grandes! Não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas queria ajudar. Porém, como?_

 _Quebrou delicadamente o abraço, e olhou diretamente pra ela, que ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Tomou seu queixo com cuidado e diz._

 _ **\- Me mostra seu rosto!**_

 _Ela, ainda duvidosa, hesita em fazê-lo, porém quando sente suas mãos lhe tocando, estranhamente se enche de confiança, e obedece o pedido do rapaz. Levanta devagar a cabeça, e com as mãos tiras as mechas que ajudam a encobrir sua misteriosa face._

 _Ele fica pasmo em ver como ela era linda. Tão linda como as mais belas ninfas do Olimpo! Seu rosto alvo, com traços finos, um delicado nariz, cristalinos olhos azuis com longos cílios, uma linda boca rosada que parecia ser bem suave ao tocá-la. Era perfeita!_

 _Se arrependeu amargamente de tê-la achado sem sal e sem graça. Sentiu-se exatamente como ela disse: mesquinho e egoísta, por julgá-la pela simplicidade com que se vestia e por seu comportamento romântico. Era uma boa moça que se entregou a um sentimento puro, e na hora em que esse deu frutos, foi descartada como se nada fosse._

 _Mas, o que faria para ajudá-la?_

 _Ainda maravilhado pela beleza de June, o pisciano enxuga suas lágrimas e fica impressionado com a maciez de sua pele. Era com um fino veludo, delicado ao toque. Tirou algumas insistentes mechas que ainda estavam grudadas em seu rosto, e com o dorso de sua mão, acariciou a bela face da amazona._

 _Ela fecha os olhos, apreciando o doce contato. Era estranho, porém se sentiu acolhida e protegida pelo formoso cavaleiro de Peixes. Arrependeu-se das palavras duras que disse pra ele. No momento em que mais precisava, era ele quem estava ali, partilhando suas dores e amparando seu choro._

 _ **\- Me perdoe, Afrodite! Fui cruel em minhas palavras... te tratei muito mal e... você não tem nada a ver com tudo isso, e mesmo assim... não mereço que se preocupe comigo!**_ _– levanta-se com dificuldade, e vira-se em direção às 12 casas –_ _ **Vou falar com a Saori e acabar logo com isso!**_ _– segura as mãos do sueco e as beija com carinho –_ _ **Pena que só hoje nos conhecemos melhor. Mais uma vez, me perdoe!**_ _– dá um longo suspiro -_ _ **Adeus!**_

 _Dite sente sua garganta dá um nó. Ela ia embora... pra sempre! Não sabia explicar, mas não podia deixar que ela se fosse. Na sua cabeça, tudo parecia tão injusto! Ela ter que sair, e o Shun, que foi tão irresponsável quanto ela, não sofreria nenhuma punição._

 _Naquele momento, lembrou-se de sua própria história, e de como foi parar no Santuário. Assim como June, sua mãe foi abandonada, grávida e sem rumo. Vagou por anos na gelada Suécia, vivendo de pequenos bicos, com uma criança pequena pra sustentar. Até que um dia, doente e sem forças, o entregou ao homem que seria seu futuro Mestre, quando este disse que o levaria à um lugar onde ele teria casa e comida. Nunca mais a viu ou soube dela. Não queria esse mesmo destino pra ingênua loira._

 _Levantou-se, a pegou por seus braços, a virou suavemente para si, e a abraçou com muito carinho e cuidado. Beijou seus sedosos cabelos, tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e disse tranquilamente._

 _ **-Vou dizer à Saori que esse bebê é meu! Vou assumir a responsabilidade de tudo, e não terá que deixar o Santuário! Não vou deixar que vague sem rumo por aí, com um ser inocente em seu ventre!**_

 _June arregala os olhos e fica petrificada. Aquele homem, que sempre achou um poço de arrogância e futilidade, estava querendo assumir um bebê que não era dele? Queria ajudá-la? O que será que pediria em troca? Afastou os maus pensamentos, pois em nenhum momento ele quis se aproveitar da situação, e ela mais uma vez, o estava julgando mal._

 _ **\- Eu agradeço por querer me ajudar, mas não posso deixar que assuma algo que não foi você quem fez. Por mais que me doa, vou enfrentar as consequências de meus atos sozinha. Mesmo assim, obrigado!**_ _– fica na ponta dos pés, e dá um singelo beijo no rosto do pisciano._

 _Ele a vê se afastar, e põe sua mão onde ela o beijou. Um calor invadiu seu ser, vindo da suave carícia de June. Não sabia explicar ao certo o que era. Só tinha uma certeza em toda essa história: não poderia deixá-la partir._

 _Novamente foi ao seu encalço, a trouxe pra si e a abraçou com ternura. Ela o olhou fixamente, perdida em seus celestes olhos. Sentiu-se bem, leve, em paz. Ele sentia quase o mesmo. Se perguntava o porquê dessa repentina mudança. Mas há coisas que não tem explicação. Essa situação era uma delas._

 _Seus rostos ficaram cada vez mais próximos, e suas bocas à milímetros de se tocarem. E aconteceu. Um beijo calmo e cheio de ternura. Ele a acariciava como se fosse a mais fina das porcelanas. Ela, por sua vez, enredava seus delicados dedos pelas sedosas mechas do pisciano, aprofundando ainda mais aquele inusitado beijo._

 _Separam-se por falta de ar, e se olham profundamente. Ele toma as mãos dela às suas, e fala de modo calmo e contido._

 _ **\- Não vou deixá-la ir! Vou falar com a Saori, e tudo vai se resolver!**_ _– suspira e sorri singelamente –_ _ **Vamos tentar! Sei que parece loucura, mas sinto que é o certo a se fazer. Se no futuro não conseguirmos nos amar, te deixarei livre pra poder ser feliz do jeito que achar melhor. Você aceita?**_ _– pergunta o lindo homem, ansioso pela resposta da loira._

 _June o olha encantada, pois, foi de alguém que ela antes não simpatizava que veio a ajuda e o conforto que tanto precisava. Sorriu para o carinhoso rapaz e falou num fio de voz._

 _ **\- Sim eu aceito!**_ _– o abraça com força –_ _ **Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra retribuir tudo o que está fazendo por mim.**_

 _ **\- O único esforço que eu quero é que cuide muito bem do nosso bebê, ouviu?**_ _– deu um leve selinho nos lábios dela –_ _ **Antes de falar com a Saori, tenho que ter uma conversa com o Shun.**_

 _ **\- Mas, Afrodite...**_ _– é interrompida pelo dedo indicador do pisciano pousado suavemente em seus lábios._

 _ **\- Tenho que falar com ele e deixar tudo esclarecido, você me entende?**_ _– dá um lindo e cativante sorriso, que desarma a meiga amazona._

 _ **\- Sim, eu entendo... e confio em você!**_

 _Ambos sorriem, e caminham de mãos dadas rumo à um futuro tão incerto quanto o presente em que vivem._

Continua...

 **Notas finais:**

 _E então meus lindos, gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Fiquem à vontade para deixarem seus comentários. Gosto de saber o que pensam da história!_

 _Mil beijos e até a próxima sexta!_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Tudo às claras

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo frasquinho pra vocês!_

 _Hoje tem uma ceninha caliente do Leãozinho e da Cobrinha, e a explicação da atitude tão fria de Shun._

 _Espero que gostem do capítulo!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 6 – Tudo às claras

 _Na capital, Aiolia e Shina passeiam animadamente pelas ruas do agitado centro. Foram ao Museu da Acrópole, onde a garota ficou fascinada com a mistura da arrojada e moderna estrutura do prédio, e o antigo, presente nas esculturas e obras de arte._

 _Aiolia gostou de ver o entusiasmo nos olhos dela. Esse brilho vindo do interesse genuíno em querer saber mais daquele precioso lugar, o fascinava ainda mais. Todos dois não tiveram muitas oportunidades de vivenciar a vida fora dos limites do Santuário na época em que Saga era o Patriarca, por isso, fazia questão de dividir com ela o conhecimento, a cultura, e o prazer de viver algo diferente da realidade que sempre tiveram._

 _Almoçaram em um restaurante de frutos do mar, onde a ariana adorou a simplicidade e o jeito aconchegante do lugar, combinado à deliciosa comida servida pelo mesmo. Estava verdadeiramente encantada com o cavalheirismo, a inteligência, e o bom gosto do Leão. Como, em todos esses anos, nunca tinha reparado em tantas qualidades?_

 _Acabando o almoço, foram à um shopping, onde ele, apesar dos protestos da teimosa Cobra, comprou alguns vestidos, sandálias, e outros itens como maquiagem e bijuterias, que ficaram divinamente bem na arredia garota. Ele se divertia com o peculiar jeito de ser da amazona, e ela ficava cada vez mais derretida com o loiro._

 _Pararam em frente a uma_ _perfumaria, onde ela ficou maravilhada com a diversidade e os belos frascos em que vinham todas aquelas fragrâncias. Lembrou-se que o seu velho perfume tinha acabado, e talvez, levasse algo novo, pois estava cansada de sempre usar o mesmo._

 _Entrou na loja acompanhada pelo belo rapaz, e procurou com os olhos algo que chamasse a atenção. Em uma prateleira alta, do lado direito de um grande balcão, viu um lindo vidrinho redondo, ornado com pequeninas rosinhas, o que fez seus verdes olhos brilharem de curiosidade. Tomou o frágil frasco com cuidado, e apertou o spray contra o seu pulso, para sentir a fragrância. Se surpreendeu com o suave aroma, que era tão cheiroso quanto os perfumes que a Saori costumava usar, sendo que este era ainda mais delicado. Ficou inebriada como o singelo odor floral, não percebendo a aproximação de uma bonita jovem platinada, com olhos azuis cristalinos, bastante alta e elegantemente vestida, que fala com muita simpatia._

 _ **\- Posso ajudar?**_ _– pergunta a agradável moça._

 _Shina ia falar que só estava dando uma olhadinha, pois, provavelmente, não ia levar nada, quando Aiolia foi mais rápido, respondendo com outra pergunta._

 _ **\- Quanto custa esse perfume?**_

 _ **-Esse frasco tem 80 ml, e custa 70 euros. Temos também frascos de 50 e 30 ml, que saem um pouco mais barato. Mas digo ao senhor que vale muito a pena, pois esse é um dos perfumes mais vendidos da loja, e sua fragrância é única!**_

 _A italiana olha para o rapaz e diz baixinho._

 _ **\- Não precisa comprar esse perfume, Aiolia! Já gastou demais comigo hoje, além do mais, esse perfume está meio caro, não acha?**_

 _ **\- Você gostou do perfume?**_ _– ela assente positivamente –_ _ **Então não tem discussão!**_ _– olha pra vendedora, e abre o seu melhor sorriso –_ _ **Vamos levar!**_

 _ **\- Ótima aquisição, senhor! Vou fazer uma linda embalagem para presente! Enquanto isso, pode efetuar seu pagamento com minha colega ali no caixa.**_

 _Ele dirige-se ao caixa, e Shina fica junto à vendedora que está embrulhado cuidadosamente seu presente._

 _ **\- Tem sorte de ter um namorado tão atencioso! Parece estar muito apaixonado!**_ _– fala a platinada._

 _Shina fica pensativa. "Namorado... Aiolia é meu namorado? Sim, ele é meu namorado! E me ama!", ri discretamente pra si mesma, e responde a vendedora._

 _ **\- Sim, eu tenho muita sorte!**_ _– sorri amplamente, e voltou seus olhos para o lindo homem que habitava seus pensamentos._

" _Será que eu o amo?" pensa distraída, quando sente Aiolia a abraçar por trás, e dar uma suave beijo em seus cabelos._

 _ **\- Vamos, lindinha?**_ _– olha pra vendedora, e fala num tom amável –_ _ **Obrigada por nos atender tão bem!**_

 _ **\- Não tem de quê senhor! Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa é só me procurar! Meu nome é Fran, e aqui está o meu cartão!**_ _– entrega o cartão à Shina._

 _ **\- Até breve, Fran!**_ _– diz a italiana, saindo da loja, segurando seu precioso presente._

 _ **\- Gostou cobrinha?**_ _– indaga curioso._

 _ **\- Amei, leãozinho! Amei! Obrigado, Aiolia!**_ _– suspira encantada –_ _ **Vamos tomar um sorvete?**_

 _ **\- O que você quiser, lindinha!**_ _\- diz com um sincero sorriso. Mais uma vez, a vê francamente feliz. Aos poucos estava alcançado o seu objetivo: conseguir o seu amor!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shun estava arrumando suas malas quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Interrompeu o que fazia e foi atender, dando de cara com o guardião de Peixes, o que lhe causou uma certa estranheza. Não eram inimigos, tão pouco eram amigos._

 _ **\- Afrodite, que surpresa! Entra, por favor!**_ _\- diz Shun cordialmente._

 _ **\- Com licença!**_ _– respira fundo e despeja sem rodeios –_ _ **Vim conversar sobre a June!**_

 _O virginiano o olha atravessado, já imaginando do que se tratava._

 _ **\- Quer dizer que ela já foi se queixar!**_ _– ri sarcástico –_ _ **E justo com você! Chega a ser engraçado...**_

 _Não termina de falar, porque é secamente interrompido._

 _ **\- Não estou aqui pra saber o que você acha ou deixa de achar! Só quero que saiba que vou me casar com ela, e assumir o bebê como meu filho!**_

 _O garoto levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso com a notícia, mas logo volta a sua expressão cordial de sempre e responde normalmente._

 _ **\- Tudo bem! Que sejam felizes, e fique tranquilo, não vou ficar no caminho de vocês!**_

 _Dite fica espantado com a naturalidade com que o outro tratou um assunto tão complexo, ainda mais abrindo mão tão facilmente de sua paternidade._

 _ **\- Pensei que ia pelo menos brigar por seu filho!**_ _– fala o pisciano atônito._

 _ **-Porque eu faria isso? Você é quem vai criar, cuidar, educar, estar todo o tempo ao seu lado, nada mais justo que você também seja o pai de direito, não acha?**_ _– indaga o rapaz com uma calma, que consegue deixar Dite mais pasmo ainda._

 _ **\- Eu não posso acreditar que você seja tão frio! Esses anos todos nunca sentiu nada por ela?**_

 _ **\- Claro que senti, senão não teríamos chegado tão longe!**_ _– dá uma risada espontânea –_ _ **Eu sempre gostei dela como uma irmã, e meu erro foi ter cedido às suas investidas... eu tentei vê-la de outro jeito, mas devíamos ter continuado como sempre fomos.**_

 _ **\- E só se deu conta disso agora! Faz-me rir, moleque!**_ _– fala num misto de deboche e raiva._

 _O menino fica visivelmente triste, e responde bastante melancólico._

 _ **\- Não Afrodite, me dei conta disso a muito tempo, mesmo assim quis tentar... por ela...**_ _– senta-se no braço do sofá, e derrama uma solitária lágrima –_ _ **Eu só quero que ela seja feliz, e se você se dispôs a isso, eu desejo tudo de bom nesse mundo... ela merece!**_

 _O dourado não sabia o que pensar, pois parecia haver verdade em suas palavras, junto a uma grande dor. Porém não estava ali pra ser psicológico de ninguém. Ele abriu mão de June e seu filho, e esse era o motivo que o levou ali: esclarecer a situação, e colocar um ponto final nessa história logo de início._

 _ **\- Então, eu tenho a sua palavra que não vai nos importunar depois?**_ _– o pisciano estende a sua mão._

 _ **\- Sim, tem a minha palavra!**_ _– diz Shun, apertando decidido a mão do outro._

 _O sueco, sendo um homem perspicaz, notou em seus tristes olhos qual era o problema: estava sacrificando sua felicidade por algo maior, além de suas forças. Fica sentido pelo garoto, mas esse era um problema muito íntimo, que somente ele poderia resolver. Coloca sua mão no ombro do menino em sinal de solidariedade, e se despede com pesar._

 _ **\- Adeus Shun! Que você possa ser feliz e encontrar a paz e a serenidade que tanto precisa!**_ _– vira-se deixando a casa do assustado cavaleiro de bronze._

 _Sim, assustado. Afrodite podia ser arrogante e às vezes bem fútil, porém, conseguia enxergar a alma das pessoas como poucos. Conseguiu entender parte dos motivos para a estranha e fria atitude do mais novo. Eram os resquícios da alma de Hades, que estava transtornado sua personalidade e acabando com a sua paz. Queria se afastar de tudo e de todos, e não teria sido tão difícil se sua amada June não tivesse dado a bombástica notícia de sua gravidez pela manhã. Sem saber o que fazer, agiu como achou melhor: se portou como um canalha, pra que ela se decepcionasse e o esquecesse. Claro que não iria largar nem a ela, nem ao seu filho à própria sorte, daria um jeito de falar com a Saori, e resolver a situação da melhor forma possível. Mas com a providencial entrada do cavaleiro de Peixes na história, tudo ficou mais fácil. Não fazia ideia de como ele e June se acertaram tão rápido, porém foi melhor assim. Ela e seu filho estariam amparados, e ele poderia tentar encontrar paz para a sua atormentada alma._

 _Chorou como há muito tempo não fazia. Abriria mão da mulher que amava e de seu filhinho, tudo por culpa do maldito Senhor do Submundo, que condenou seu corpo e sua alma ao tormento eterno, como consequência de ter sido seu hospedeiro. Se afastaria de seu único irmão e seus amigos de toda a vida, e tentaria encontrar alento e algum conforto ajudando as muitas pessoas carentes por esse grande planeta e quem sabe assim, pelo menos, tentar ser alguém digno de um dia, conhecer seu inocente filho._

 _ **\- Seja feliz June! Cuide bem do nosso bebê! E que um dia possam me perdoar!**_ _– caminha choroso em direção ao quarto, pra terminar de fazer suas malas._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Chegando em sua casa, Shina coloca todas as bolsas de compras em sua cama, enquanto Aiolia a esperava na sala. Ela desembrulha tudo com cuidado, especialmente o seu perfume. Olhou novamente aquele lindo frasquinho, e lembrou-se da cara de satisfação do loiro ao comprá-lo. Abriu um terno sorriso, pois via sinceridade em cada pequeno gesto que tinha para com ela. Ele estava mesmo apaixonado, só restava saber agora se os seus próprios sentimentos seriam os mesmos, se o que sentia por aquele adorável homem tinha a mesma intensidade._

 _Foi pra sala, onde encontrou o dourado ajeitando a antena de sua TV, cuja imagem estava péssima, e mais uma vez se pegou pensativa._

 _Ele era gentil, prestativo, agradável e a adorava, o que mais ela queria? O que a impedia de amá-lo sem receios? Seria o fato de tudo ter começado com uma imposição da parte dele? Será que o fim não justificam os meios? Pensou muitas e muitas coisas, porém, tinha certeza de que algo especial por ele crescia em seu sofrido coração, e era um sentimento bom, muito gostoso de sentir._

 _Foi tirada de sua divagação com um caloroso beijo do grego, e ela retribuiu de igual maneira. Separaram-se, e ele a trouxe pro sofá, onde sentaram-se abraçados e ele mostra satisfeito a ótima imagem na tela do televisor._

 _ **\- Ficou perfeito!**_ _– diz cheio de si –_ _ **Só não tire dessa posição! Se mudar um pouquinho de lugar ,vai estragar tudo, e não vou mais arrumar!**_

 _ **\- Nem se eu te pagar com muitos beijos?**_ _– finge tristeza –_ _ **Pensei que gostasse mais de mim!**_ _\- fala com a voz bem manhosa._

 _ **\- Estou brincando, boba!**_ _– dá um longo selinho –_ _ **Eu faço tudo que você quiser, do jeito que você quiser!**_ _– olha diretamente em seus olhos –_ _ **Eu não gosto de você... eu te amo, cobrinha!**_

 _Se beijam apaixonadamente, sendo as carícias cada vez mais ousadas, e as respirações entrecortadas, ofegantes e com a excitação a mil._

 _Ele acaricia seus seios por cima da blusa de alças finas, fazendo a garota gemer sofregamente. Desce uma das alças e deixa o lindo seio exposto, onde ele devagar suga o rosado bico duro de tesão._

 _Ela arfa, sente-se quente, entorpecida por essa agoniante e saborosa sensação. Ela desce suas mãos pelo torso do Leão e sem querer encosta em seu duro falo._

 _Fica curiosa e coloca sua delicada mão por cima do rígido órgão coberto pela inconveniente calça jeans. Sente sua intimidade ficar ainda mais molhada ao contato com essa parte tão íntima de Aiolia. Estava adorando tocá-lo desse jeito e pensava em ousar mais um pouco, porém são repentinamente interrompidos pelo toque do celular da amazona._

 _ **\- Deixa tocar!**_ _– fala o rapaz ainda saboreando seu seio._

 _ **\- Mas pode ser urgente, leãozinho!**_ _– diz ela apenada._

 _ **\- Então atende, lindinha!**_ _– responde conformado._

 _Ela dá um breve beijo em seus lábios, e corre pra atender o aparelho, que estava carregando no seu quarto._

 _Olha no visor e vê que é o número de June, e atende a chamada de sua nova amiga._

 _ **\- Oi June!**_

 _ **\- Oi Shina! Pode vir aqui em casa agora? Preciso falar com você... é meio urgente... se não for te atrapalhar em nada.**_ _– diz com a voz meio embargada, o que fez a Cobra ficar intrigada._

 _ **\- Sim, eu posso... em dez minutos estou aí! Até logo!**_

 _ **\- Até logo, amiga!**_

 _Desliga, e volta pra sala meio desconfiada da estranha atitude de June, pois normalmente ela não era tristonha assim._

 _ **\- Desculpe querido, a June me pediu pra ir agora lá na casa dela, e eu não gostei nada do seu tom de voz! Muito melancólico, e ela não é desse jeito. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa bem séria!**_

 _Ele a toma em seus braços, beija seu pescoço de um jeito bem provocante e fala baixinho._

 _ **\- Vai ver sua amiga. Amanhã nos veremos!**_ _– a beija com sofreguidão, e depois vai embora, deixando a ex-arredia amazona, desejosa por mais._

" _Ele ainda vai me enlouquecer!" pensa ela, enquanto sai de casa em direção ao lar de sua amiga._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Shina bateu a porta da casa de June, e se surpreendeu ao ver que foi Geist quem abriu a porta._

 _ **\- Você, aqui? O que está acontecendo?**_

 **-** _ **Não sei Shina... June está estranha, e chamou a todas nós!**_

 _ **\- Todas nós! Quer dizer que...**_ _– entrou como uma fera, deixando a pobre morena sem reação, e dando de cara com Marin sentada no sofá, ao lado da dona da casa._

 _ **\- Você tá aí, sua cara de pau!**_ _– fala a esverdeada tremendo de ódio –_ _ **Foi tarde da noite se oferecer pro Aiolia, mesmo sabendo que ele tá comigo!**_ _– se aproxima ameaçadoramente –_ _ **Vou acabar com você, desgraçada!**_

 _Sua mão já ia de encontro a face da ruiva, quando Geist, num movimento rápido, consegue segurar a passional italiana._

 _ **\- Enlouqueceu? Estamos de visita aqui, comporte-se!**_ _– fala soltando a mão de Shina com bastante violência –_ _ **Não sabemos o motivo pra June nos chamar aqui, e pelo visto vamos continuar sem saber se você continuar agindo desse jeito! Deixa de ser impulsiva!**_ _– a morena grunhe com raiva –_ _ **Resolvam sua diferenças longe daqui! Viemos pra ajudar nossa amiga e escutar o que ela tem a nos dizer, e não pra assistir a briga de vocês duas!**_

 _Shina se envergonha profundamente. Geist tinha razão, foi para ver o que a loira queria, e por culpa de seu mau gênio, quase arrumou uma confusão das grandes, que poderia trazer péssimas consequências pra todas elas. Abaixou a cabeça, olhou para a etíope e logo depois para as outras duas, e falou pausadamente._

 _ **\- Me perdoem, todas vocês! Vim por sua causa, June, e acabei me deixando levar por meus problemas pessoais com a Marin.**_ _– diz se aproximando da loira –_ _ **Me desculpe!**_

 _ **\- Tudo bem, Shina! Não se preocupe, não estou com raiva!**_ _– diz a loira com a voz tristonha._

 _ **\- Me perdoem também!**_ _– fala a Águia, para surpresa geral –_ _ **Eu também errei, especialmente com você, Shina! Quero que saiba que a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, foi Aiolia ter me rejeitado!**_ _– suspira aliviada –_ _ **Eu ia cometer um erro, e seria tremendamente infeliz... ele te ama! Agora vejo que você também sente o mesmo por ele!**_

 _A Cobra fica estática com as palavras de Marin. O amava? Seria possível? Como uma rival poderia saber mais de seus sentimentos do que ela mesma? Sacudiu a cabeça para sair de seus pensamentos, e voltar sua atenção novamente à conversa._

 _ **\- De que diabos vocês estão falando?**_ _– pergunta a de cabelos negros, extremamente confusa –_ _ **O que o gato pulguento tem a ver com tudo isso?**_

 _Shina a olha com um profundo tédio, pois odiava quando sua amiga chamava seu leãozinho assim._

 _ **\- O que tem, é que os dois estão saindo à algum tempo, e eu quase estraguei tudo entre eles... me desculpe Shina!**_ _– diz a ruiva arrependida._

 _Tanto Geist, como June, ficaram boquiabertas com a revelação de Marin. Olharam pra Shina, e ela apenas confirmou com um manear de cabeça._

 _ **\- Já que estamos colocando as cartas na mesa, me diz como você saiu da casa de Leão solteira e amanheceu de casamento marcado com o cavaleiro de Câncer?**_ _– indaga a italiana com um sorriso de canto._

 _As pobres amazonas já não tinham como arregalar mais os olhos. Como a Cobra e a Águia podiam esconder tantos segredos?_

 _Marin respira fundo, e devagar conta tudo o que aconteceu, com riqueza de detalhes, para espanto das outras três._

 _ **\- Enfim... escolhi amá-lo e me entreguei à ele, e sabe de uma coisa: não me arrependo! Faria tudo outra vez!**_ _– dá um sorriso de pura felicidade._

 _Geist olha pra Shina, e é direta em sua pergunta._

 _ **\- E você? Fez a mesma coisa? Se entregou ao Aiolia?**_

 _ **\- Ainda não! E não é por falta de querer da minha parte... eu o desejo muito! Ele quer ter certeza do meu amor por ele, e não o culpo por isso.**_ _– uma solitária lágrima rola o seu rosto -_ _ **Me rastejei por anos atrás do Seiya, tendo plena convicção de que o que sentia era amor, e na verdade não era.**_ _– suspira fundo -_ _ **Eu me resignei à isso por não conseguir matá-lo... por mais que eu tentasse, não via sentido em matar alguém por ter visto meu rosto. Era injusto! Amá-lo foi a saída mais fácil!**_ _– senta-se em uma poltrona e olha as outras com um ar aliviado, por conseguir desabafar sobre um assunto que a consumiu por anos -_ _ **Tudo por culpa dessa lei imbecil, porém, também é por causa dela que hoje, que o Aiolia e eu estamos juntos, pois ele também viu o meu rosto.**_ _– limpa sua chorosa face com o dorso de sua mão –_ _ **Mas fiquem despreocupadas! Eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto, porém, estou muito feliz... como nunca tinha sido antes!**_

 _Marin se aproxima de sua ex-rival, agacha-se, ficando exatamente no mesmo nível, se olham nos olhos e se abraçam calorosamente._

 _ **\- Me perdoe, Shina... te julguei muito mal, fui cruel... e você sofreu tanto... me desculpe!**_

 _ **\- Eu também peço que me perdoe, Marin! Te humilhei e persegui por muitos anos, agora eu vejo que o eu sentia era inveja, por você ser mais concentrada e capaz do que eu... perdão Marin!**_

 _Novamente se abraçam sob os olhares marejados das outras garotas, que estavam felizes por essas duas terem finalmente se acertado._

 _ **\- Meninas!**_ _– fala Geist, chamado a atenção pra si –_ _ **Agora que vocês se resolveram, se perdoaram, vamos escutar o que a June tem pra nos dizer! Só pra lembrar, esse foi o motivo para todas nós estarmos aqui, não é?**_

 _ **\- Isso mesmo June, o que você quer nos contar?**_ _– indaga esverdeada, realmente preocupada._

 _A doce loirinha suspira fundo, e despeja de uma só vez._

 _ **\- Meninas, eu estou grávida!**_

Continua...

 **Notas finais:**

 _E aí queridos, gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Porque um passeio no Museu? Porque eu acho interessante! Particularmente gosto muito de ir a lugares que remetem à cultura e conhecimento. Como o Leão não é só músculos e tem um cérebro pensante, levou a sua amada pra adquirir um hábito saudável de visitar Museus e Centros Culturais._

 _Pra quem gosta de perfumes importados, sabe por qual deles a Shina se apaixonou. Confesso que adoro esse perfume e estou triste porque meu frasquinho de demonstração acabou. Só não coloquei o nome pra não fazer jabá pro estilista italiano kkkkkkkkkk_

 _Sintam-se à vontade para comentar e falar o que acharam do capítulo!_

 _Mil beijos e até sexta!_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Estreitando laços

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus lindinhos!_

 _Mais um capítulo pra vocês!_

 _Estou muito feliz mesmo com os comentários e com as boas críticas em relação à trama! Gosto que vocês expressem suas opiniões, do que gostam, do que não agrada na história, enfim, o que vocês acham desse shipp Aiolia e Shina._

 _Espero que gostem do capítulo!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 7 – Fortalecendo Laços

 _June conta sua dolorosa e inusitada história, sob os olhares e ouvidos atentos das outras três garotas, que estavam pasmas com a maneira como tudo ocorreu._

 _Sempre acharam que a loira e bronzeado faziam um par perfeito. Os dois eram meigos, carismáticos, agradáveis, enfim, infinitas qualidades. Porém, houve uma mudança drástica: Shun se mostrou um cafajeste e o sempre fútil Afrodite de Peixes, se comportou como um príncipe, salvando a loirinha de um destino incerto e assumindo um bebê que não era dele._

 _A vida era mesmo engraçada, e essa situação era a maior prova disso._

 _Terminando o seu relato, June suspira fundo, e seca algumas insistentes lágrimas que caem no seu rosto, olha para suas amigas e pergunta receosa._

 _ **\- Acham que eu fiz o certo? Foi tudo tão rápido! Não quero enganar ninguém! Sei como é passar por isso... estou sofrendo muito, e não quero fazer o Dite sofrer também! E se eu não conseguir amá-lo? Não posso condená-lo à uma vida infeliz!**_

 _ **\- Mas ele disse que se não desse certo, te deixaria livre, não foi?**_ _– pergunta a Águia, segurando as mãos da loira –_ _ **Então se deixe levar, deixe fluir naturalmente! Tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar... é só uma questão de tempo!**_

 _ **\- Concordo com você, Marin!**_ _– diz Geist, com muita convicção -_ _ **Temos que dar valor aqueles que nos valorizam, nos querem bem, nos estendem a mão no momento em que precisamos! O amor vem com o tempo, e eu tenho certeza que vocês serão felizes, acredita em mim!**_

 _A bronzeada de Camaleão olha pra Shina, que até o momento está calada, e pergunta._

 _ **\- E você, Shina? O que acha?**_

 _ **\- Acho que não perde nada tentando, pelo contrário, pode até ganhar! Além de um pai amoroso e presente para o seu filho, pode ter também um marido carinhoso, devotado e fiel!**_ _– dá um sorriso malicioso –_ _ **Além de tudo, é lindo! E tem um corpo...**_

 _ **\- Shina!**_ _– diz June sorrindo, claramente mais relaxada._

 _ **\- Deixa o gato vira-latas saber disso!**_ _– fala a morena com bastante ironia._

 _ **\- Se eu arrancar sua língua, não vai poder contar nada!**_ _– dá uma risada contagiante._

 _Todas caem na gargalhada, o ambiente ficou leve, e Marin, que tinha mais intimidade com a dona da casa, foi preparar um lanche, enquanto as outras três ficam conversando._

 _ **\- O Dite já falou com a Saori?**_ _– indaga Geist curiosa._

 _ **\- Sim. Contamos toda a verdade... não escondemos nada, nem quem é o verdadeiro pai do bebê.**_ _– diz tranquila._

 _ **\- E ela? Falou o que?**_ _– foi a vez de Shina perguntar._

 _ **\- Disse que se nós três, que somos os interessados, já resolvemos a questão, ela não via nenhum problema em nos dar sua benção, sendo que depois teríamos que falar com o Ikki, afinal de contas, ele é o tio e tem direito de saber.**_ _– suspira resignada –_ _ **Sabe, ela tem razão! Depois, eu e o Dite iremos falar com ele! Não pretendo esconder a verdade, até porque ninguém tem nada a ver com a nossa vida e as nossas decisões!**_

 _ **\- Você é uma menina muito forte, June! Te admiro muito por isso!**_ _– fala a Cobra com sinceridade._

 _ **\- Obrigado, Shina! No fundo todas nós somos!**_ _– sorri ternamente._

 _ **\- E o casamento, pra quando é?**_ _– pergunta a morena, mastigando um bom pedaço de bolo de laranja, que a Águia acabava de colocar na mesinha de centro._

 _ **\- Nós queríamos que fosse daqui à quinze dias, mas como a data já estava ocupada com o casamento da Marin, achamos melhor deixar mais pra depois.**_

 _ **\- Não seja por isso! Podemos fazer um casamento duplo! Tenho certeza que o Mask vai concordar, e então poderemos falar com a Saori para acertarmos tudo!**_ _– diz a ruiva empolgada –_ _ **O que você acha?**_

 _ **\- Ótima ideia!**_ _– a loira dá um largo sorriso –_ _ **Os dois são como irmãos, claro que vão aceitar! Faremos uma só festa! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?**_

 _ **\- Porque você estava estressada! Não se raciocina direito com muitos problemas na cabeça! Agora que desabafou, consegue pensar com mais clareza.**_ _– diz a italiana serenamente._

 _ **\- Verdade! Muito obrigado, meninas! Não sei o que faria sem vocês!**_ _– fala a loira emocionada._

 _As quatros se abraçam, e sentem como a amizade é importante. Estreitar os laços, aparar as arestas, esquecer o passado, e seguir em frente._

 _Continuam conversando bem animadas, quando sentem Geist meio calada. A Cobra, curiosa com o repentino silêncio da amiga, deu um pequeno assobio, que logo chama a atenção da morena._

 _ **\- Porque ficou tão quieta de repente? De nós, você é que mais fala!**_ _– debocha a esverdeada._

 _ **\- Eu estou de saco cheio de ficar treinando pra disputar essa bendita armadura de Grou!**_ _– suspira amargurada –_ _ **Preferia mil vezes ficar com a minha velha armadura... tudo culpa daquele velho esclerosado do Shion!**_

 _ **\- Geist!**_ _– exclamam as três em uníssono._

 _ **\- Como você fala assim do Mestre Shion? Já pensou se alguém te escuta! O que vai dizer?**_ _– indaga a japonesa passada com as palavras da morena._

 _ **\- Vou repetir palavra por palavra tudo que falei aqui, simples assim!**_ _\- fala com tédio._

 _ **\- Sempre rebelde... não brinca com fogo amiga! O Mu como seu mestre pode ser muito bonzinho, mas mexer com o Grande Mestre é bem diferente!**_ _– diz Shina preocupada._

 _ **\- Fica tranquila, cobrinha! Não quero me meter em confusão! Eu só queria que o Shion não ficasse tão paranóico com essa história! Isso me irrita!**_ _– fala aborrecida –_ _ **Não sou e nem nunca vou ser como a tal Yuzuriha, a "amiga" dele que era a dona da armadura de Grou.**_ _– ironiza a morena, fazendo aspas com os dedos._

 _ **\- Você cismou com isso, Geist!**_ _– Shina responde debochada –_ _ **Mas até que pra um velho ele tá bem bonito...**_

 _ **\- Você tá tarada hoje, Cobra!**_ _– rebate irritada –_ _ **Que adianta um corpo jovem e lindo, se a mente é tacanha e retrógrada!**_

 _June balança a cabeça, rindo em silêncio de sua encrenqueira amiga, e pergunta curiosa._

 _ **\- Você gosta do Mu?**_

 _ **\- Gosto! Como irmão!**_ _– responde sem hesitar –_ _ **Um irmão mais velho e implicante, e com o pentelho do KiKi de bônus!**_ _– ri com vontade –_ _ **Mas porque a pergunta?**_

 _ **\- Porque vocês fariam um casal bem fofo, não acham meninas?**_ _-as outras duas assentem positivamente._

 _ **\- Não, eu passo! E mesmo que eu quisesse, ele tá saindo com a tal da Minu, amiga da namorada do Hyoga.**_ _– sorri de canto –_ _ **Coitado, pensa que eu não sei que quase toda a noite ele e o Pato se tele transportam pro Japão, pra poder se encontrarem com elas...**_

 _ **\- É sério isso?**_ _– indaga a Águia surpresa._

 _ **\- Claro que é! Não mentiria pra vocês! Eu acho até bom, porque ele volta feliz da vida, e no outro dia tá mansinho como uma ovelha, e não me aborrece com essa história!**_

 _ **\- Vejam só como são as coisas... nunca ia imaginar o Mu com a Minu. Pensei que ela era doida pelo Seiya.**_ _– diz a cobrinha também devorando um generoso pedaço de bolo._

 _ **\- Graças aos deuses todas vocês desencanaram dele!**_ _– fala a morena revirando os olhos –_ _ **Não sei o que esse moleque tem demais?**_

 _ **\- Ele é uma boa pessoa, sua alma é pura, além de ser leal à deusa e aos amigos!**_ _– a italiana suspira conformada –_ _ **Eu só desejo de coração que ele seja feliz, porque pra mim, ele é página virada!**_

 _Todas olham pra Shina e ficam felizes por ela ter uma postura tão madura e decidida._

 _ **\- Você mudou muito Shina. E pra bem melhor!**_ _– a ruiva sorri contente -_ _ **Vamos ver um filme?**_

 _ **\- Sim! Eu escolho! Afinal de contas, eu estou grávida e a prioridade é minha!**_

 _As quatro amazonas ficam o restante da noite conversando, se divertindo, fazendo crescer a amizade que se consolidou nesse dia._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Enquanto isso, na casa de Câncer, Angello está deitado no sofá, bastante relaxado, só com uma bermuda de tactel verde militar, quando escuta o som de passos que adentram a sua casa._

 _ **\- Oi Angello. Eu... preciso falar com você! Podemos conversar?**_ _– era Afrodite, num misto de preocupação e cansaço._

 _ **\- Senta aí, Dite... também tenho muito o que falar com você!**_ _– aponta uma poltrona ao lado, o convidando à sentar._

 _Os dois conversam por um longo tempo. O canceriano conta como acabou comprometido com Marin, e o pisciano relata sobre o seu súbito envolvimento na história de June, e de como agora além de uma esposa, também ganhou um filho._

 _Afrodite se sente envergonhado por ter pensado mal de seu amigo. Analisando bem, a loira, em suas grosseiras palavras tinha razão: era um egoísta! Sempre, por toda a vida, olhou somente o seu lado da situação, e nunca parou pra pensar que esse assunto era íntimo demais pra que Angello o dividisse assim. Depois, viu que com ele aconteceu o mesmo: tomou uma decisão repentina e não precisou da opinião de ninguém pra fazê-lo._

 _Mas tinha que esquecer essas mesquinharias, porque precisava ter uma conversa franca com seu melhor amigo, pois o Caranguejo o entendia mais do que ele mesmo._

 _ **\- O que você acha Angello? Será que serei feliz com a June algum dia?**_ _– fala preocupado._

 _ **\- Quer que eu seja honesto?**_ _– o sueco acena positivamente –_ _ **Acho que toda a implicância e desdém que tinha por ela eram ciúmes!**_

 _Dite arregala os olhos celestes e responde irritado._

 _ **\- Você tá louco! Como assim ciúmes?**_

 _ **\- Ciúmes sim!**_ _– sorri sarcástico –_ _ **Qual era mesmo aquele ditado da terra do Deba, que ele sempre dizia quando nós falávamos mal da comida dele?**_ _– fingiu pensar –_ _ **Ah! Lembrei! Quem desdenha quer comprar!**_ _– dá uma boa risada –_ _ **Você sempre quis que toda aquela melação que ela dedicava ao franguinho do Shun, fosse pra você! Só não se aproximou dela, porque com aquela máscara não tinha como saber se ela era bonita! No fundo você morria de medo de estar gostando de uma garota feia!**_

 _O pisciano deixa duas solitárias lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Isso era possível? Gostava mesmo dela? O desprezo que dedicava à ela era um mecanismo de defesa? Se estivesse apaixonado por uma menina não tão bonita, seria um tiro certeiro no seu orgulho, disso tinha certeza! Orgulho... um sentimento perigoso, que envenena a alma e não se percebe, até que se esteja totalmente arruinado, sem amigos, sem amor, sem ninguém._

 _Angello olha diretamente nos olhos do seu amigo e diz sem rodeios._

 _ **\- Você só não será feliz se não quiser, Dite! Tem tudo pra conseguir: uma mulher linda, alegre, dócil e muito decidida, porque pra embarcar junto contigo nessa loucura, só sendo muito segura de si, porque tem horas que você é um pé no saco!**_

 _ **\- Angello! É meu amigo ou não?**_ _– fala o sueco aborrecido._

 _ **\- Sou, e por isso tenho toda a liberdade de falar o que eu penso!**_ _-levanta e dá uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo –_ _ **Se arrisque! Conquiste-a, seja amável, compreensivo e não confie só na sua beleza, porque ela é do tipo que não se liga muito nisso. Seja honesto, sincero e não force a barra! Ela mesma vai te procurar quando estiver segura do que sente!**_

 _ **\- Quem diria, você dando conselhos amorosos... é o fim do mundo e eu não estou sabendo?**_ _– ri o sueco com vontade._

 _O italiano respira fundo e fala com sinceridade._

 _ **\- Sabe irmão... eu precisei morrer, reviver, me apaixonar, vê-la morrer nos meus braços, e por fim, novamente encontrar a morte, pra poder amadurecer e enxergar o quanto eu era cruel e desprezível, o quanto eu não valia nada, e o quanto eu tinha que procurar melhorar, pra poder, quem sabe um dia, me redimir! Não me custa nada te dizer, que se gostamos de alguém, vale a pena lutar pra ter essa pessoa do nosso lado... por isso vou me casar com a Marin. Nós temos química, atração, desejo. E isso, meu amigo, já é meio caminho andado! O resto, conquistamos com o tempo!**_

 _Afrodite olha seu amigo com admiração e orgulho. Sentiu-se idiota por ser tão inseguro. Era um Cavaleiro Dourado, um guerreiro implacável, mas na sua vida pessoal era frívolo e vazio. Tinha muito o que aprender, e talvez June seja a pessoa que faltava nessa sua longa caminhada em busca de redenção._

 _Escutam alguns passos vindos da entrada do Templo, vendo depois que se tratava de Aiolia, que provavelmente ia pra sua casa._

 _ **\- Boa noite, Dite, Mask!**_ _– se aproxima dos dourados –_ _ **Posso falar contigo?**_

 _ **\- Claro, Leão. Não tenha receio de falar perto do Dite, sabe que não temos segredos.**_ _\- sentou-se novamente no sofá –_ _ **Antes de falar, aproveita que você tá em pé, e pega umas cervejas pra gente tomar, é bom que já dá uma relaxada.**_

 _ **\- Ok. Vou na cozinha pegar.**_

 _ **\- Fica à vontade!**_

 _Aiolia volta com algumas latinhas de cerveja, e um grande saco de batatas fritas, e coloca tudo numa pequena mesa perto do sofá. Abre a latinha e toma um gole, começando a falar em seguida._

 _ **\- Mask, eu só queria que soubesse que Marin e eu nunca tivemos nada! Tudo o que falam sobre nós é pura invenção dessa gente fofoqueira e invejosa... e o que quero mesmo dizer, é que desejo toda a felicidade do mundo à vocês! Marin é uma amiga querida e ótima moça, e sei que você também mudou, e vai fazê-la feliz!**_

 _ **\- Sobre as fofocas, não esquenta! Sei como é a língua desse povo!**_ _– ri de canto –_ _ **E quanto as suas felicitações, eu agradeço de coração! Sei que nunca fomos amigos, mas nada está perdido. Podemos começar a nossa amizade agora mesmo, concorda Aiolia? Dite?**_

 _Os dois dourados se olham e acenam de maneira positiva, para a alegria do canceriano, que levanta um brinde com a sua latinha de cerveja._

 _ **\- À nossa amizade!**_ _– fala o contente italiano._

 _ **\- À nós!**_ _– falam o os dois encostando suas latinhas, e sorrindo como crianças._

 _ **\- Agora só falta você, Aiolia, falar pra todo mundo que tá dando uns pegas na Shina!**_ _– diz Angello bem sacana._

 _O leonino se engasga com a sua cerveja, e começa a tossir como um louco, pra diversão dos outros dois dourados._

 _ **\- Não sei porque tá fazendo esse mistério todo! Uma hora ou outra, todo mundo vai ficar sabendo mesmo! –**_ _fala o peixinho rindo muito da cara do loiro._

 _ **\- Co-como vocês sabem disso?**_ _– gagueja o grego ainda engasgado._

 _ **\- Nós vimos você dando uns amassos nela na lateral do Coliseu.**_ _– diz o canceriano, dando uns goles em sua bebida –_ _ **Se não quer que ninguém saiba, vai ter que ser mais discreto.**_

 _ **\- Isso é verdade! Mas conta pra gente como conseguiu amansar a cobrinha?**_ _– indaga o pisciano bem curioso –_ _ **Convenhamos que ela não é das pessoas mais fáceis de lidar.**_

 _ **\- Concordo contigo, peixinho! Diz aí Leão, qual é o segredo?**_

 _Aiolia suspira fundo, bebe mais alguns goles da amarga bebida, e fala calmamente._

 _ **\- A Shina é muito diferente da forma que as pessoas a veem. Ela é muito doce, meiga, sincera e extremamente apaixonante! É uma boa garota, e eu... a amo!**_

 _ **\- Nossa! Que confissão! Já disse isso à ela?**_ _– pergunta o sueco._

 _ **\- Sim, e acho que para ela sentir o mesmo por mim, falta muito pouco. Eu espero o tempo que for pra ela me amar de verdade.**_

 _ **\- Não acha que está exigindo muito, Leão? Se ela gosta de você e de sua companhia, não acredita que com o tempo ela vai te amar?**_ _– foi a vez do italiano perguntar._

 _ **\- Pode até ser, mas sou ciumento e possessivo, quero que me ame por inteiro, sem a lembrança do moleque do Seiya pra nos atrapalhar! A quero só pra mim, vocês entendem?**_

 _ **\- Claro que eu te entendo. Mais um pro clube dos românticos de carteirinha junto com o nosso amigo peixinho!**_ _– sorri divertido, enquanto Dite lhe dá um belo dedo do meio._

 _ **\- Junto com o Dite? Do que você tá falando, Mask?**_ _– indaga o leonino confuso._

 _ **\- Não tá sabendo ainda? Nosso Peixe Dourado vai se casar com a gostosa do chicote!**_

 _Aiolia novamente se engasga, e olha pro pisciano com uma cara espantada, que nenhum dos dois conseguiu se aguentar e começaram a rir escancaradamente._

 _ **\- Calma, Aiolia! Vou contar tudo desde o início, certo!?**_

 _E assim, os três rapazes passaram aquela noite: conversando, bebendo, jogando cartas, agindo como os bons amigos que seriam daquele dia em diante._

 _Continua..._

 **Notas finais :**

 _Então, gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Os dois próximos capítulos são sobre o tão esperado casamento duplo. Muitas emoções à caminho!_

 _Fiquem à vontade para comentar e dar suas sinceras e valiosas opiniões. O que vocês pensam é muito importante pra mim!_

 _Muito obrigada pelo carinho e até sexta!_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Casamento duplo I

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus queridos!_

 _Quero agradecer demais os comentários de vocês! É muito bom saber o carinho que vocês tem pela trama, e por compreenderem cada mensagem que essa humildade história quer passar!_

 _Enfim, chegamos ao capítulo do casamento duplo, que ficou imenso, e tive que dividir em duas partes._

 _Desculpem se a descrição da cerimônia não estiver lá essas coisas, pois casamentos não são o meu forte kkkkkkkkkk. Fiz uma festa diurna, pois acho um evento mais simples e sofisticado ( opinião pessoal, não precisam concordar kkkkkkk)._

 _Não descrevi os trajes de todos os personagens, somente de alguns, senão o capítulo ficaria muito extenso e cansativo._

 _Espero que gostem pois escrevi com muito carinho!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 8 – Duplo Casamento I

 _Passaram-se alguns dias, chegando enfim, a data do tão esperado casamento duplo._

 _A cerimônia foi feita num amplo jardim, em um campo aberto, ao leste da entrada do Santuário, que estava lindamente decorado com muitas rosas cor de chá e rosa claro, fazendo um lindo corredor. Muitas cadeiras devidamente decoradas para o conforto dos convidados. Um tapete branco para a passagem dos noivos, um maravilhoso arco, igualmente decorado com as belas rosas, e um pequeno altar, onde Shion como o Patriarca, conduziria a cerimônia._

 _Tanto Angello, como Afrodite, já se encontravam embaixo do florido portal esperando suas futuras esposas. Ambos estavam nervosos, e por mais que tentassem disfarçar, qualquer um dos convidados podia notar a tensão no rosto dos cavaleiros._

 _Estavam elegantemente vestidos, ambos de ternos comuns, pois optaram por um cerimônia simples na parte da manhã._

 _Dite estava lindo num terno azul da Prússia, muito bem cortado, combinando com a blusa azul claro e com os sapatos negros bem lustrados. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e levava uma rosa vermelha em sua lapela. Angello estava igualmente belo, com um terno cinza claro, combinando com a blusa preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam estrategicamente bagunçados e também levava uma rosa rubra na sua lapela. Estavam lindos, e apesar de todo o nervosismo, tinham muita segurança no importante passo que dariam._

 _Saori veio andando apressada, para dar as últimas instruções à Shion e aos noivos, pois as lindas meninas já estavam prestes à chegar._

 _Vinha muito elegante, num vestido tom de champanhe, de estampa floral bem discreta, alças finas, com a cintura marcada por uma fita em cetim, e a esvoaçante saia até a altura dos joelhos, e usava sandálias de tiras na mesma cor do vestido. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança lateral, com belos pontos de luz entremeados em meio à esta. Estava despretensiosamente linda._

 _ **\- Está tudo em ordem, Shion? As noivas já podem entrar?**_ _– pergunta a deusa animada._

 _ **\- Sim, Atena! Podemos começar!**_

 _Saori se aproxima de seus cavaleiros, olha diretamente em seus olhos, e fala com bastante confiança._

 _ **\- Vocês serão felizes, tenho a mais absoluta certeza disso! Confiem!**_ _– dá um singelo sorriso, e deposita um terno beijo na testa dos angustiados noivos._

 _ **\- Obrigado, Atena!**_ _– dizem em uníssono, ficando imediatamente mais calmos._

 _A suave melodia começa a tocar e todos os convidados se levantam. As noivas já estão à lentos passos, indo em direção ao altar._

 _Marin vinha conduzida por Aiolia, que como seu melhor amigo, fez questão de entregá-la pessoalmente ao seu futuro marido._

 _Ela estava linda, em um vestido pérola, com o corpo de renda, decote em v, cintura marcada e a saia de um tecido delicado, até à altura dos joelhos. Usava um sapato não muito alto, rendado, com alguns singelos enfeites em pedrarias. Os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, com algumas flores ao redor, dando um toque de leveza ao penteado. Simples, porém belíssima._

 _June veio de braços dados com Milo, pois achou que já estava na hora de enterrar de vez os antigos ressentimentos, e abrir seu coração para o perdão, e com esse convite, fez de vez as pazes com o Escorpião, que também sentiu-se em paz consigo mesmo. Antes, porém, havia falado de sua intensão com seu Mestre Albiore, que lhe deu total apoio à sua louvável atitude._

 _Ela estava com um vestido branco, com o busto rendado, a cintura marcada por uma larga fita de cetim, e a saia rodada toda em renda, na altura das coxas. Nos pés um peep toe branco com um discreto laço no calcanhar. Os cabelos presos em duas tranças laterais, que juntas faziam um meio rabo-de-cavalo, deixando o restante dos fios soltos, levemente ondulados, ornados com várias pequeninas flores espalhadas ao redor das tranças. Estava deslumbrante._

 _Ambas ainda usavam as horrendas máscaras, assim como Shina e Geist, que estavam em meio aos demais convidados._

 _No altar, seus acompanhantes deram um terno beijo no alto de suas cabeças, e se afastaram. Elas, então, deram as mãos aos seus respectivos noivos, e Shion deu início a cerimônia, que durou por volta de 15 minutos, até o mesmo dizer a célebre frase._

 _ **\- Pelo poder a mim investido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Podem beijar as noivas!**_ _– dá um sorriso discreto._

 _Os noivos levam as mãos em direção às tenebrosas máscaras, retirando-as, e lançando-as pra bem longe._

 _Todos ficam maravilhados em ver como elas eram bonitas. Marin estava com uma maquiagem bem leve, dando destaque à boca com um batom rosa quase púrpura. Já a loira, preferiu destacar mais seus olhos azuis, com uma sombra esfumaçada em marrom claro e um pouco de dourado, e a boca num tom de nude._

 _Os rapazes ficaram boquiabertos em ver como estavam lindas. Angello tomou sua bela Águia pela cintura, e a beijou com vontade, possessivamente. Já Afrodite, tomou o lindo rosto da doce loirinha em suas mãos, e beijou sua boca com suavidade e leveza, aprofundando aos poucos o calmo beijo._

 _June sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Suas pernas fraquejaram e sentiu um súbito calor subir por dentro de si. Sentiu-se excitada. Sentiu desejo._

 _Marin tinha fogo queimando em suas veias. Se pudesse, iria embora naquele mesmo instante, pra poder se entregar aos prazeres mais carnais, junto ao seu fogoso italiano. Mas não poderia fazer essa desfeita com a sua deusa e seus amigos. Teria bastante tempo pra isso dali por diante._

 _Terminaram o simbólico beijo, e foram cumprimentar os seus amigos._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A recepção estava impecável. Saori, Aiolos e Shunrei capricharam nos detalhes. Simples, porém, sofisticado ao mesmo tempo. Tudo de muito bom gosto._

 _A deusa estava animada com esses casamentos inusitados, pois sentia que era um bom presságio, e que sairia vitoriosa da reunião no Olimpo. Tudo o que ela mais queria era acabar com essa estúpida lei, que ela, por mais que puxasse pela memória de suas vidas passadas, não se lembrava porque raios sancionou essa estupidez. Tinha certeza de que iria conseguir libertar suas amadas guerreiras dessa lei tão injusta. Vê-las felizes seria sua maior felicidade, já que ela própria, estando debaixo do juramento de castidade, não poderia viver as plenitudes de um amor carnal. Ficaria satisfeita se elas o fizessem._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shina e Geist foram abraçar suas amigas, estavam radiantes com a realização do grande momento da vida delas._

 _Sentaram-se em uma das mesas, para comer alguns salgadinhos e conversarem tranquilamente._

 _ **\- Estão felizes, meninas?**_ _– indaga Geist cheia de curiosidade._

 _ **\- Eu estou é com calor! Quero subir logo pra ficar com o meu caranguejinho!**_ _– fala a ruiva sem o mínimo pudor._

 _ **\- Calma, Marin! O mundo não vai acabar hoje não!**_ _– sorri a Cobra com vontade._

 _ **\- Eu sei, cobrinha! Vai dizer que quando você tá sozinha com o Aiolia, não tem vontade de...**_

 _ **\- Marin!**_ _– falam as três em uníssono._

 _ **\- Deixa de ser tarada!**_ _– diz June rindo muito –_ _ **Lembre-se: temos que terminar nossas malas, porque o vôo pra Vegas sai às 15:00. Não vamos nos atrasar por causa do casal de ninfomaníacos.**_

 _ **\- Acho legal vocês quatro irem juntos! Ainda mais em Vegas que é uma cidade bem divertida, com cassinos, shows, e um monte de coisas bacanas pra fazer!**_ _– diz a italiana empolgada._

 _ **\- Mas foi exatamente por isso que resolvemos ir todos juntos. Podemos nos divertir bastante o dia inteiro, e depois cada casal vai pro seu quarto, e aí... é só alegria!**_ _– fala a Águia com um sorriso maldoso._

 _As três riem do jeito espontâneo com que a Águia fala. Era estranho vê-la assim tão à vontade, falando entusiasmada de sua noite de núpcias. Uma coisa era certa: ela era outra pessoa. Mais divertida e desinibida, tudo graças ao temível Caranguejo Dourado._

 _Geist balança a cabeça ainda sorrindo, e volta ao assunto anterior._

 _ **\- A Saori foi muito legal em dar essa viagem de lua-de-mel de presente pra vocês! Ela quer mesmo que dê certo, não acham?**_ _– pergunta a morena, levantando a máscara, e dando um longo gole em sua taça de champanhe._

 _ **\- Sim, seu maior desejo é que nós possamos viver aquilo que ela jamais poderá, pelo menos no campo sentimental, já que está presa à um juramento sem sentido, feito na era mitológica, e não tem nenhuma aplicação prática hoje em dia!**_ _– suspira a etíope apenada._

 _ **\- É horrível isso!**_ _– a esverdeada suspira com uma pontinha de tristeza em sua fala –_ _ **Ser a deusa que protege a humanidade, que se esforça para que todos nós possamos ter uma vida relativamente normal e feliz, e ela própria não poder desfrutar disso... eu queria muito que ela tivesse como desfazer esse juramento, e poder viver o amor, como qualquer uma de nós.**_

 _ **\- Quem sabe, Shina! Muita coisa pode acontecer, e de repente ela encontre argumentos suficientes pra convencer Zeus e os outros Olimpianos de que a razão está do seu lado!**_ _– diz a japonesa esperançosa –_ _ **Agora, se me dão licença, vou ficar com meu lindo maridinho!**_

 _ **\- Vai, Marin! Eu também vou dar uma circulada por aí!**_ _– levanta a morena, se dirigindo a mesa de doces._

 _ **\- Agora que ficamos só nos duas, você pode responder a pergunta que Geist te fez?**_ _– indaga curiosa a Cobra._

 _June suspira fundo, sorri sincera, e fala calmamente._

 _ **\- Não sei dizer ao certo, amiga. A única coisa que sei, é que senti algo muito bom quando o beijei, e isso me deu certeza de que fiz o correto! Eu sei que vamos ser felizes juntos, só tenho que ter paciência e compreensão!**_

 _ **\- Isso você já tem, amiga! São qualidades que te sobram!**_ _– Shina pega as mãos de June, fazendo um leve carinho –_ _ **Agora, aproveita que deixaram o seu marido um pouco sozinho, e vai ficar com ele!**_

 _A doce amazona de Camaleão olha seu esposo com muita ternura, levanta-se e segue feliz em direção à ele._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dite e Angello estavam parados no meio do jardim, e viam suas respectivas esposas vindo ao seu encontro. O italiano percebe a face abobalhada de seu irmão, e pergunta curioso._

 _ **\- Feliz, peixinho?**_

 _ **\- Sim, Angello!**_ _– suspira contente –_ _ **Ainda tinha algumas dúvidas, mas se acabaram no instante em que a beijei ainda pouco.**_

 _ **\- E o que você sentiu que te deu tanta certeza?**_ _– continua a interrogá-lo._

 _ **\- Senti desejo em seu beijo, e como você bem disse naquele dia, isso já é meio caminho andado!**_ _– piscou o olho travesso._

 _O canceriano sorri sacana, e dá alguns tapinhas nas costas do sueco, e fala calmamente._

 _ **\- Só não a pressione! O que tiver de ser, será!**_

 _ **\- Eu sei...**_ _– sorri de canto –_ _ **já você não precisa de calma, não é?**_

 _ **\- Não...**_ _– passa as mãos pelos cabelos ao ver a Águia se aproximar –_ _ **Creio que a nossa lua-de-mel será bem agitada!**_ _– pisca para o amigo, que ri da indireta do outro._

 _ **\- Imagino, Angello... imagino!**_ _– também se ajeita ao ver June se aproximando –_ _ **Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos pra ficar juntinhos delas, porque ainda temos muitos convidados para dar atenção!**_

 _ **-Está bem, peixinho! Vamos?**_

 _Caminham os dois dourados em direção às suas adoradas amazonas._

 _Angello beija Marin intensamente, e ficam agarradinhos, observando alguns convidados na pista de dança._

 _Dite abraça June com muito carinho, que retribui com um pequeno, porém terno e caloroso beijo, que faz o pisciano sorrir lindamente. Seriam felizes, tinha, agora, ainda mais convicção disso._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Geist está perto da mesa de doces e na terceira taça de champanhe, quando escuta uma conhecida voz lhe chamar. Revira os olhos com tédio, recoloca a bendita máscara, e olha pra direção de onde vinha o chamado._

 _Por um pequeno instante, ela olha fixamente aquele belo espécime masculino. Seus longos e revoltos cabelos verdes, já sem a horrorosa túnica de Patriarca, elegantemente vestido num terno todo preto, e com um suave sorriso no rosto._

 _Rapidamente voltou à si, e a sua profunda irritação, e respondeu de má vontade._

 _ **\- Ah! É o senhor, Mestre Shion... está... diferente, quase não o reconheci.**_ _– diz com certo deboche._

 _Ele percebe o tom pouco amistoso da amazona, porém faz vista grossa, e dá continuação à conversa._

 _ **\- Está muito bonita! Belo vestido!**_

 _A morena está com um vestido tomara-que-caia bordô, totalmente rendado, de cintura marcada, com a saia rodada até o meio das coxas. Nós pés, uma sapatilha na cor do vestido com um discreto brilho em pedrarias. Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, com uma tiara prateada de enfeite. Sutil e bela, eram as palavras que a definiam nesse dia._

 _Ela ficou meio sem jeito, mas disfarçou bem o incômodo, ainda mais com a ajuda da máscara._

 _ **\- Obrigado, Mestre! O senhor é muito gentil!**_ _–fala um pouco aborrecida, pois não estava acostumada a receber elogios._

 _ **\- Mu me disse que você fez ótimos progressos na questão do manejo do cosmo, fiquei muito contente em saber disso!**_

 _ **\- É... eu faço o que posso.**_ _– responde seca._

 _O ariano continua fingindo que não percebe a aspereza dela, e prossegue com o diálogo._

 _ **\- Você é muito esforçada, tenho convicção de que vai vencer essa disputa, e vestir a armadura de Grou. Yuzuriha ficará orgulhosa de onde estiver! Essa armadura era muito importante pra ela!**_

 _A morena sentiu um grande ódio subir à sua cabeça. Já estava indo contrariada pra esse combate, e o que ela mais detestava era ter o nome de sua antecessora mencionado. Parecia que Shion estava sempre lhe comparando com ela, cobrando um desempenho igual, coisa que jamais aconteceria, pois as duas eram muito diferentes em tudo, principalmente em suas personalidades._

 _Colocou a taça de champanhe na mesa e respirou fundo, pra não perder a cabeça e desacatar o Patriarca._

 _ **\- Se ela estará orgulhosa eu não sei dizer. O que eu posso garantir ao senhor é que vou conseguir essa armadura!**_ _– inspira, tentando manter a calma –_ _ **Treinei muito, me esforcei demais, e ganharei por mérito próprio... porque eu tenho meu próprio valor! Não serei sombra de ninguém! Com licença!**_ _– sai andando bem rápida, quase em prantos, em direção ao toalete feminino._

 _Shion se entristeceu. Não esperava essa reação da amazona. Quando a chamou para essa disputa, tinha ido dias antes à Star Hill, onde leu nas estrelas que a armadura de Grou precisava de um novo dono, e que a rebelde morena, seria uma das escolhidas pelos astros pra disputá-la, juntamente com Reda, discípulo de Albiore de Cefeu. Claro que tinha uma certa nostalgia em relação à Yuzuriha, pois a amou por muitos anos, porém, nunca quis forçar Geist a ser outra pessoa. Ela entendeu tudo errado. Jamais a magoaria. Não falaria nada agora, para não estressá-la ainda mais, pois o dia da luta já estava próximo, porém depois, teriam muito o que conversar._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Saori estava um pouco afastada, perto da entrada do bosque, parada e bastante pensativa. Imaginava seus cavaleiros felizes, formando suas famílias e muitas crianças correndo por seu Santuário. Sorriu sozinha, com seus pensamentos. Era o que ela mais desejava, a realização da tão sonhada paz!_

 _Mas foi tirada de suas divagações, por uma mão bem conhecida tocando de leve seu ombro._

 _ **\- Feliz Saori?**_

 _ **\- Sim, Seiya!**_ _– suspira numa mistura de alívio e preocupação –_ _ **Mas ainda restam Shina e Geist usando essas máscaras, e isso me deixa angustiada... eu tenho que conseguir extinguir essa lei absurda! Devo isso as minhas guerreiras!**_

 _ **\- Não fique assim! Sairá vencedora de lá, confie nisso! A vitória está sempre ao seu lado, não se esqueça!**_ _– pisca o olho e segura suas delicadas mãos –_ _ **Não sei muito da Geist, mas quanto a Shina, não se preocupe, ela já me esqueceu.**_

 _Ela o olha surpresa, e logo depois dá um sincero sorriso._

 _ **\- Como pode ter certeza disso? Sabe de algo?**_ _– pergunta curiosa._

 _O japonês sorri largamente. Gostava de ver sua deusa contente._

 _ **\- Eu sou só um bom observador. Tem semanas que ela não me procura e nem me pressiona, está sempre de bom humor, trata à todos com educação e cortesia, fora outras mudanças sutis na sua personalidade. Ela se apaixonou por outra pessoa, e fico profundamente feliz por isso!**_

 _ **\- Que notícia boa!**_ _– dá um amplo sorriso –_ _ **Sabe de quem se trata?**_

 _ **\- Eu tenho uma desconfiança, mas só posso afirmar quando tiver certeza. Porém o mais importante é que ela está feliz, e é correspondida!**_

 _ **-Cá entre nós, você nunca sentiu nada por ela?**_ _– dá um sorrisinho malicioso._

 _ **\- Se você se refere à amor, eu digo que não, pelo menos não desse jeito. Agora, se eu senti atração... sim, ela sempre me atraiu muito! Ela é linda, sensual, apaixonada... mas seria injusto alimentar um sentimento nela baseado somente nisso. Além do mais, ela nunca me amou de verdade, somente se resignou à isso por causa da imposição da lei, se não fosse assim, jamais teria olhado pra mim.**_ _– dá uma risadinha sem jeito –_ _ **Eu não sou dos mais bonitos aqui na Ordem.**_

 _ **\- Não diga isso, amigo! Você mudou muito, está mais alto, mais forte, bem diferente daquele garotinho obstinado que venceu tantas batalhas! Você só não encontrou ainda a pessoa certa!**_ _– segura suas mãos com carinho._

 _ **\- Quem sabe um dia... mas, e você, Soari? Sei que ama um certo cavaleiro, e não diga que não, porque te conheço muito bem!**_ _– com seus dedos levanta delicadamente o queixo da menina._

 _ **-Sabe que é impossível viver esse amor... eu já me conformei.**_ _– inspira fundo, com muita tristeza –_ _ **Fiz um juramento, e estou presa à ele por toda a eternidade. O amor de Atena tem que ser para todos de igual maneira, nunca para um só homem... estou condenada à solidão pro resto dos meus dias humanos.**_

 _Ele passa o dorso da mão em seu rosto, e limpa uma solitária lágrima._

 _ **\- A chave do seu discurso será essa: você agora é uma humana comum, apesar de sua essência de deusa. Seu juramento foi feito na plenitude de sua forma divina, não tinha tido a experiência da humanidade. Agora é como qualquer um de nós, pelo menos em seu corpo físico, e também em seus sentimentos! Diga isso à Zeus quando estiver cara à cara com ele! Peça por sua guerreiras, mas também peça por você!**_

 _Ela sorri esperançosa, e abraça seu querido amigo com ternura._

 _ **\- Obrigado, Seiya! Não é atoa que tem o título de "Cavaleiro da Esperança"! Te adoro, meu amigo!**_ _– dá um singelo beijo em seu rosto._

 _ **\- Deixa eu me mandar antes que o seu "namorado" veja e fique com ciúmes!**_ _– diz envergonhado –_ _ **Pense no que eu te disse!**_

 _O japonês volta pra festa, e Saori fica pensativa. Seiya lhe deu um bom argumento, teria que trabalhá-lo melhor para convencer o Olimpo que está com a razão._

 _Estava com a cabeça distante, quando sente ser abraçada por trás. Um perfume forte, amadeirado, entra por suas narinas, e deixa suas pernas bambas, e o másculo rosto roçando suavemente o seu._

 _O amava! E era correspondida, apesar de personalidade terrível de seu adorado cavaleiro. Se sentia leve, plena. O amor por ele enchia de alegria seu sofrido coração._

 _Vira-se devagar, e o beija no canto da boca, deixando o rapaz louco de desejo._

 _ **\- Não faça isso, Saori! Não vou poder me segurar se continuar me provocando desse jeito!**_ _– morde de leve a sua orelha._

 _Ela se arrepia, o abraça com força. Só de estar assim juntinho dele, esquecia-se por um instante de sua eterna condenação._

 _ **\- Que é que o pangaré queria contigo?**_ _– pergunta ciumento._

 _Ela sorri. Adorava quando ele tinha ciúmes._

 _ **\- Não chame ele assim!**_ _– ri e dá um tapinha no seu braço –_ _ **Ele me deu um ótimo motivo pra sorrir hoje!**_

 _ **\- Como assim?**_ _– indaga desconfiado._

 _ **\- Ele me mostrou um argumento bem convincente pra me liberar do juramento!**_ _– fala empolgada –_ _ **Vou falar hoje mesmo com Shion para elaborar bem a defesa dessa tese. Eu tenho fé que vou liberar minhas amazonas dessa bendita máscara e me libertar desse juramento que fiz à eras atrás!**_ _– volta a abraçá-lo e o beija suavemente –_ _ **Seremos felizes, meu amor!**_

 _ **\- Sim, seremos felizes!**_ _– a beija com fervor._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Aiolia estava sentado em uma mesa com seu irmão Aiolos, e não tirava os olhos de sua amada amazona, que estava conversando com Shunrei, Minu e Eire, numa outra mesa próxima._

 _Se encontrava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando uma surpreendente pergunta lhe chamou a atenção._

 _ **\- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?**_ _– o mais velho pergunta._

 _ **\- Hã!? Do que você está falando? –**_ _finge-se de desentendido._

 _ **\- Não se faça de sonso Aiolia, porque você não é mais criança!**_ _– ri divertido –_ _ **Sei muito bem que está saindo com a Shina! E não adianta dizer que não, porque eu não sou cego, e te conheço muito bem, maninho!**_

 _O Leão suspira resignado, e confessa._

 _ **\- Está bem, Olos... você venceu! Eu tô namorando a Shina, satisfeito?**_

 _ **\- Eu sabia! E porque todo esse mistério, irmão?**_ _– indaga curioso._

 _ **\- Porque, por enquanto, ninguém precisa saber. A cobrinha é muito reservada e eu também. Não quero ninguém dando opinião ou fazendo comentários maldosos sobre nós. Quando ela estiver pronta, falarei com Atena e nos casaremos.**_

 _ **\- Você quer dizer, quando ela esquecer de vez o Seiya, não é isso?**_ _\- provoca o castanho._

 _ **\- Sim. Sabe que sou ciumento, e não quero que ela tenha nenhum resquício dessa obsessão que nutria por ele. Quero que não só o seu corpo seja meu, mas também seus sentimentos.**_

 _ **\- Quer dizer que vocês nunca...**_

 _ **\- Não, irmão. Nunca transamos, se é o que quer saber! E não tenho pressa nenhuma, pois vai ser muito mais prazeroso quando ela se entregar à mim por inteiro, sem dúvidas, com plena convicção do que está fazendo, e não movida só por desejo.**_

 _ **\- Nossa maninho, nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de se abster desse jeito por uma garota!**_ _– fala admirado._

 _ **\- Quando se ama, somos capazes de coisas que sequer imaginaríamos. Amo loucamente a minha cobrinha arisca, e quero que tudo seja especial, tanto pra mim, e principalmente pra ela, e espero o tempo que for necessário!**_ _– olha pro irmão e pergunta sério –_ _ **Não faria o mesmo pela Shunrei?**_

 _Aiolos o olha pensativo. Seu caçula era muito perspicaz quando queria. Sim, ele fez quase o mesmo, mas por motivos bem diferentes. Nunca foi ciumento como o irmão, porém demorou a consumar seu amor por ela, pois queria que a mesma tivesse absoluta certeza do passo tão sério que daria. Seu sentimento nasceu como uma forte amizade, que cresceu ao ver o quão delicada, inteligente e amorosa ela era. Pesava o fato dela ter tido, por muitos anos, um amor platônico por Shiryu, mas tudo caiu por terra, quando ela, timidamente, lhe declarou que seus sentimentos mudaram, e que se apaixonou por ele. Foi um momento especial, porque a garota que dominava seus mais loucos pensamentos o correspondia. Ficou exultante, realmente feliz, porém não exigiu e nem lhe cobrou nada, deixou tudo fluir naturalmente, e então, o tão esperado momento chegou, onde eles se entregaram ao amor que sentiam, sem medos, sem dúvidas, sem reservas. No fundo, entendia muito bem o seu ciumento irmão. Era muito mais prazeroso a entrega total da pessoa amada. Agora, torcia de coração, para que seu irmão alcançasse o seu objetivo._

 _ **-Desejo que tudo dê certo, maninho! Vocês merecem ser felizes de verdade!**_ _– levanta-se, e dá vários tapinhas no ombro do Leão –_ _ **Vou roubar minha chinesinha um pouquinho.**_ _– sorri malicioso –_ _ **Se eu fosse você, faria o mesmo com a sua cobrinha!**_ _– sai em direção à sua amada._

" _Sim maninho, farei o mesmo." pensa o leonino, enquanto vai atrás de Shina, que caminha rumo à saída do bosque._

 _Continua..._

 **Notas Finais:**

 _Gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Quem será o misterioso namorado da Saori? Façam suas apostas! Kkkkkkkk._

 _Fiquem à vontade para dar suas opiniões, sugestões, críticas, enfim, o que vocês acham da história!_

 _Queria falar com vocês que a partir do capítulo 10, vou postar 2 vezes por semana, isso se vocês concordarem. Eu pretendo fazer isso por dois motivos: primeiro, porque a fic já está pronta, e segundo porque dezembro é um mês complicado, e quanto mais perto do Natal e Ano Novo pior, e a previsão de terminá-la postando uma vez por semana, é de que acabe bem na semana do Natal, que pra mim, fica meio ruim pra postar._

 _Tudo esclarecido, me despeço de vocês, desejando um ótimo fim de semana e nos vemos na próxima sexta! Bjos!_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Casamento duplo II

_Oi amores!_

 _Essa é a segunda parte do casamento duplo, e espero que gostem do capítulo, que está bem romântico!_

 _Muito obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo passado! Estava muito preocupada pela discrição da festa e dos trajes, e fiquei feliz por vocês terem gostado!_

 _Agora, desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 9 - Casamento Duplo II

 _Afrodite e June estavam se despedindo dos convidados, juntamente com Marin e Angello, pois teriam que checar os últimos detalhes para a viajem, quando foram abordados por Albiore, que emocionado, abraçou a loira com todo o carinho, pois era como se fosse sua irmã, e a amava profundamente._

 _ **\- Seja feliz, June!**_ _– a beija ternamente no rosto._

 _ **\- Serei, mestre... serei!**_ _– beija suas mãos com muito carinho._

 _ **\- Felicidades pra vocês também!**_ _\- estende a mão à Angello que retribui o cumprimento, e dá um singelo beijo no rosto de Marin._

 _ **\- Obrigado, Albiore!**_ _– diz o simpático casal._

 _ **\- Posso falar com você, Afrodite?**_

 _ **\- Claro... June, pode ir na frente? Não vou demorar!**_ _– beija de leve os doces lábios de sua esposa, que assente positivamente, e caminha rumo às 12 casas com o outro casal de noivos._

 _ **\- Diga, Albiore.**_

 _ **\- Eu quero dizer que confio em você, Afrodite.**_ _– estende a mão ao pisciano –_ _ **Sei que fará de tudo pela felicidade dela e do bebê de vocês!**_

 _O sueco levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, pois não imaginava que o loiro já soubesse da gravidez de June, ainda assim, estendeu também sua mão, e se cumprimentaram como se fossem velhos amigos._

 _ **\- Obrigado pela confiança! Não sabe o quanto fico aliviado por isso.**_ _– sorri sincero –_ _ **Ela te contou tudo sobre o bebê?**_

 _ **\- Sim, tudo! Não se preocupe, não vou criticá-los, pelo contrário, só tenho que agradecer por se dispor a cuidá-la e protegê-la. Ela é como uma irmã e tenho certeza que estará segura ao seu lado, porque sei gosta dela de verdade. Vejo isso em seus olhos.**_

 _Afrodite se emociona com as palavras do prateado. Era alguém que deveria odiá-lo, e no entanto, confiava nele, esquecendo o passado e pensando somente no bem da pessoa que amava: a bela amazona de Camaleão._

 _ **\- Tenho que ir. Fique tranquilo, eu cuidarei bem dela!**_

 _ **\- Tenho certeza que sim! Boa viagem!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado! –**_ _se cumprimentam novamente._

 _O pisciano se dirige feliz à sua casa, pois tinha ganhado o aval de Albiore, e sentia que tirou um enorme peso dos ombros. Peso de um triste passado, e tinha convicção de que, com a ajuda de June, conseguiria superá-lo._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kanon estava entediado, pois, devido ao seu péssimo hábito de falar o que não deve, estava sendo meio que ignorado por seus companheiros, e fora isso, se via bastante irritado por ver alguns casais trocando beijos bem quentes. Ou às escondidas, como Mu e Minu, que estavam perto da entrada do bosque, ou como Hyoga e Eire, que se beijavam fervorosamente na frente de quem quisesse ver._

 _Foi à procura de seu irmão, e ficou um pouco surpreso em vê-lo conversando tão à vontade com Pandora, que estava ali como representante o Inframundo, já que a alma de Hades foi parcialmente destruída, e levaria alguns séculos pra se recuperar. Depois que Atena trouxe à todos de volta à vida, firmou uma aliança com a misteriosa morena, com Hilda, e Poseidon, para ampliar a proteção de seus domínios._

 _Pôs os olhos em branco, e continuou a circular pela festa._

 _Parou ao ver como Camus e Shura estavam feito dois bobos olhando as duas representantes de Asgard, Hilda e Lifya, que conversavam com estes bastante animadas. "Parecem que nunca viram mulher na vida! Dois idiotas!" pensou com raiva._

 _Viu Thetis perto da pista de dança, e achou que era uma boa oportunidade de jogar seu charme, e ver se conseguia sair com alguém nessa festa, já que começava a achar que não conseguiria nada esse dia._

 _ **\- Olá minha sereia!**_ _– fala sedutoramente perto do ouvido da loira._

 _Ela o olha de má vontade, e se afasta um pouco._

 _ **\- Oi Kanon.**_ _– diz seca –_ _ **O que você quer?**_

 _ **\- Nada! Não posso falar com uma velha amiga?**_ _– indaga charmoso._

 _ **\- Desde quando algum dia fui sua amiga?**_ _– o olha com desprezo –_ _ **Você era meu comandante e eu sua subordinada, e só! Porque está atrás de mim?**_ _ **Ah! Já sei...**_ _– sorri debochada -_ _ **porque ninguém te deu a mínima, então resolveu tentar a sorte com a imbecil aqui!**_ _– volta a lançar seu olhar de total desprezo –_ _ **Te digo que só está desse jeito porque não sabe segurar sua maldita língua dento da boca, e fica falando o que não te convém, se metendo no que não é da sua conta! De mais a mais, você não faz o meu tipo! Prefiro alguém mais tranquilo...**_ _– diz olhando fixamente pra Dohko._

 _Kanon olha na direção em que a sereia parou o seu olhar, e vê o chinês parado, tomando champanhe, perto de onde eles estavam._

 _ **\- Vai dizer que está interessada no Mestre Ancião?**_ _– ri irônico –_ _ **Ele tem idade pra ser tataravô do seu tataravô, vai querer mesmo sair com ele?**_

 _ **\- E porque não? Ele pode até ter mais de 250 anos, mas o corpinho é de 20, e o mais importante de tudo: nem de longe lembra você! Com licença!**_ _– vai em direção à Dohko, que a olha encantado, e começam uma animada conversa, pra desgosto do gêmeo mais novo._

 _Ele se afasta aborrecido, não pela sereia ter ido se engraçar pro "velho" Mestre, mas pelas palavras duras que ela disse. Sempre foi desse jeito, e nunca viu mal nenhum em ser assim, porém, ultimamente se sentia só, e via seus companheiros afastarem-se pouco à pouco. Seria tão inconveniente assim, à ponto de seus amigos quererem distância de sua pessoa?_

 _Divagava em seus pensamentos, e parou quando viu uma linda ruivinha sentada, batendo de leve as pontinhas de seus dedos na mesa, demonstrando um terrível aborrecimento._

 _Aproximou-se e perguntou gentilmente._

 _ **\- Posso lhe fazer companhia?**_

 _Ela o olha, achando o rapaz bem cara-de-pau, mesmo assim, resolve deixá-lo sentar._

 _ **\- Claro. Fique à vontade.**_ _– responde sem entusiasmo._

 _Ele se senta, e a observa atentamente: seus cabelos ruivos, com um tom mais para o castanho, os olhos da mesma cor, um rosto bem delicado, assim como seu esguio corpo. Estava com um singelo vestido amarelo bem clarinho, de meia manga, decote em u, cintura marcada e saia rodada até a altura dos joelhos, feito de um tecido bem suave. Nos pés uma sapatilha da mesma cor, que dava um ar bem angelical à entediada moça. Era bela._

 _Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, se sentiu sem jeito, pois a menina não fazia questão de lhe dirigir um olhar, que dirá dirigir-lhe a palavra. Se armou de sua famosa cara dura, e perguntou curioso._

 _ **\- Você é a Seika, irmã do Seiya?**_

 _ **\- Sou. E você?**_

" _Tá de sacanagem! Não é possível ela não saber quem eu sou!", pensa ele contrariado._

 _ **\- Eu sou Kanon, cavaleiro de Gêmeos!**_ _– diz orgulhoso._

 _ **\- Pensei que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos fosse o Saga... ou por acaso existem dois cavaleiros desse mesmo signo?**_ _– pergunta sem interesse._

 _Kanon fica triste com o desdém da menina em relação à ele. Ia responder rispidamente, quando se atentou para um sutil detalhe: a direção para onde ela olhava. A ruiva não tirava os olhos da pista de dança onde Aiolos e Shunrei dançavam agarradinhos e apaixonados. Outro que também os observava era Shiryu, que estava conversando com Ikki, Shaka e Seiya, porém, de olho nos movimentos do casal._

 _O gêmeo mais novo então entendeu o motivo de tanta apatia por parte dela: estava apaixonada pelo sagitariano, e este, por sua vez, apaixonado por Shunrei._

 _ **\- É difícil amar e não ser correspondido...**_ _– diz apenado._

 _ **\- Já não me importo mais...**_ _– suspira conformada –_ _ **Sabe Kanon, eu nunca fui um opção pra ele, porque desde o dia em que ele pôs os olhos nela, eu sabia que tinha se apaixonado... não pude lutar contra isso!**_ _– olha para o geminiano e dá um sorriso triste –_ _ **Só desejo que eles encontrem a felicidade!**_

 _A olha admirado, ele mesmo não agiria de forma tão adulta._

 _ **\- É uma menina muito madura!**_ _– fala amável._

 _ **\- Obrigado! Você poderia ser assim se quisesse!**_ _– olha diretamente em seus olhos -_ _ **Ao invés de ficar fazendo e falando besteiras , deveria se concentrar em fazer o melhor para as outras pessoas, em ser mais amigo, em não criar intrigas e arrumar problemas! Acho que já está bem grandinho pra ficar fazendo das suas por aí!**_

 _Ele arregala os olhos surpreso. Ela sabia quem ele era o tempo todo e o ignorou deliberadamente. Ficou profundamente triste e envergonhado. Nunca se sentiu tão desprezado em toda a sua vida. Afastou sua cadeira, se levantou e saiu sem nada dizer._

 _Seika se arrependeu te ter sido tão áspera com ele. Sabia de sua fama, e quis botá-lo no seu lugar, mas exagerou, e muito. Fez um homem de 1,90 m quase cair em prantos. Imediatamente se levantou e foi atrás dele. O alcançou perto da saída do jardim, e segurou seu braço, fazendo-o virar para ver de quem se tratava._

 _ **\- O que quer Seika? Veio me humilhar de novo?**_ _– Deixa uma solitária lágrima escapar de seus olhos._

 _Ela sorri singelamente ao ver aquele homem tão mais alto e mais velho, triste como uma criança pequena. Limpa a lágrima com o dorso de sua delicada mão e diz ._

 _ **\- Me desculpa! Fui muito dura com você!**_ _– toma a mão dele à sua –_ _ **Vamos voltar pra festa?**_

 _ **\- Essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar... eu vou embora mesmo... fique sossegada, eu te desculpo!**_ _– desfaz suavemente o enlace de suas mãos, e se vira em direção às 12 casas._

 _Seika sente seu coração apertar. Apesar do impertinente que era com outras pessoas, Kanon não merecia sua indiferença e desprezo. Nunca lhe fez nada, essa era a verdade. Tomou as dores dos outros, e foi grosseira, sendo que ele só queria ser gentil. O que faria pra se redimir?_

 _Novamente foi em seu encalço, e o chamou com a voz embargada._

 _ **\- Kanon!**_

 _Ele vai ao seu encontro, fica à poucos centímetros dela, e fala com tristeza em suas palavras._

 _ **\- Você tinha razão em me falar tudo aquilo, e não foi a primeira pessoa a me arrasar hoje... há tempos que vejo todos se afastarem pouco à pouco, e cada dia me sinto mais sozinho... e a culpa é minha! Só agora enxergo isso, e você, com suas palavras ríspidas, me ajudou a perceber o que sempre esteve tão claro como água. Eu não estou com raiva de você... eu te agradeço por abrir meus olhos!**_ _– agora é ele quem limpa a poucas lágrimas que descem aquele lindo rosto._

 _A japonesa era uma menina sensível, e se sentiu horrível por ter magoado alguém. Não se aguentou, e abraçou o belo homem que estava em farrapos na sua frente._

 _Ele retribuiu o terno abraço, se aproximou de seu lindo rosto, e deu um suave beijo._

 _Quando sentiu o calor da boca daquele homem tão bonito como um deus, a ruiva teve um forte arrepio que percorreu todo o seu ser. Virou o rosto, e como que por instinto, seus lábios enfim se encontraram. Um doce beijo, que foi se aprofundando, e virando algo mais urgente, mais quente. Ele a envolveu em seu fortes braços, passando as mãos por sua nuca, a trazendo ainda mais perto de si._

 _Ela sente seu inexperiente corpo queimar como chamas, e seu sangue ferver por suas veias. O que estava sentindo? Excitação? Não fazia ideia! Só não queria parar de sentir._

 _Kanon adora essa sensação tão prazerosa, tão diferente. Acostumado a sair sem compromisso com muitas mulheres, nunca criou vínculos com nenhuma delas, sendo somente um lobo solitário que sai pela noites em busca de uma nova caça todos os dias. Seika era especial, pura, com um coração nobre, que era capaz de abrir mão de alguém que queria em prol da felicidade do mesmo. Era tão oposta à ele... um egoísta, manipulador e encrenqueiro. Porém, talvez ela fosse tudo o que precisava para uma virada definitiva em sua vida. Resta saber se ela aceitaria caminhar ao seu lado._

 _ **\- Kanon me desculpe, eu não queria...**_ _– não terminou de falar porque o mais novo dos gêmeos a calou com um demorado selinho._

 _ **\- Não diga nada, linda!**_ _– acaricia seu alvo rosto –_ _ **Vamos apenas viver esse momento!**_

 _Ela assente timidamente, e o beija com muito carinho, vivendo os dois, aquele lindo instante como se fosse o último._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Aiolia seguia pelo jardim atrás de sua amada Cobra, quando encontrou o gigante Aldebaran, cabisbaixo, encostado em uma das árvores que davam acesso ao bosque._

 _ **\- Que faz aí, Deba? Porque não está na pista dançando, ou então conversando com os outros?**_ _– pergunta o Leão curioso._

 _ **\- Nada não, Aiolia. Eu acho que já vou embora.**_ _– diz visivelmente chateado._

 _ **\- Calma aí, grandão!**_ _ **Me conta, porque você tá desse jeito?**_ _– aponta uma cadeira, o convidando a sentar._

 _ **\- Está bem... mas promete que não vai me achar infantil?**_

 _ **\- Você? Infantil?**_ _– sorri sincero –_ _ **De todos nós, você é um dos mais maduros. Só perde pro Camus e pro Shaka!**_

 _ **\- Com esses dois não tem nem como competir!**_ _– dá uma gostosa risada –_ _ **Mais seco do que eles só o próprio deserto do Saara!**_

 _ **\- Viu, trocamos meia dúzia de palavras e seu bom humor já está de volta! Diz o que foi que aconteceu, Deba?**_

 _Fica meio acanhado em dizer, mas suspira fundo e fala de uma só vez._

 _ **\- Eu estou de saco cheio... não só dessa festa, mas do marasmo que a minha vida se tornou. Sabe Aiolia, sinto falta de companhia... de ter alguém pra dividir as alegrias, as conquistas e também as tristezas da vida. Não quero alguém só pra transar, entende? Queria uma garota pra algo mais além... um compromisso sério.**_

 _ **\- Existem muitas mulheres que adorariam estar com um cara legal como você, Deba. Acho que só não está sabendo onde procurar!**_

 _O taurino o olha curioso._

 _ **\- Que quer dizer com isso?**_

 _ **\- Quero dizer que, se no Santuário você não encontrou essa pessoa, tem que começar a ampliar seus horizontes.**_ _– tira um cartão de sua carteira e entrega ao brasileiro –_ _ **Conheci essa garota no shopping em Antenas, o nome dela é Fran e trabalha nessa loja de perfumes indicada no cartão. Ela é muito bonita, simpática e ao contrário das moças daqui, ela é bem alta, deve ter a minha altura mais ou menos, pra você é uma boa, não?**_

 _ **\- E como eu vou chegar nela sem ao menos conhecê-la?**_

 _ **\- Diz que quer comprar um perfume!**_ _– ri da ingenuidade do amigo –_ _ **Converse com ela, a chame pra sair, quem sabe vocês se acertam?**_

 _ **\- E se ela não quiser nada comigo?**_ _– se entristece novamente –_ _ **Sabe que não sou bonito como você ou os outros meninos.**_

 _ **\- Não fala isso, amigo!**_ _– dá uns tapinhas em suas costas –_ _ **Nem toda mulher, está interessada somente em beleza. Querem mais do que isso: companheirismo, carinho, dedicação, tudo o que você está disposto à oferecer! E quem foi que disse que ela não vai te achar bonito?**_

 _O taurino sorri, levanta-se, e fala decidido._

 _ **\- Você tem razão! Amanhã mesmo eu vou lá naquele shopping, e conhecer essa garota!**_ _– dá um abraço mais do que apertado no Leão Dourado –_ _ **Obrigado amigo!**_

 _ **\- De... nada, Deba!**_ _– fala retomando o fôlego, depois que o grandalhão o soltou._

 _Viu o seu enorme amigo se afastar, e ficou sinceramente contente em poder ajudá-lo. Desejava de coração que ele pudesse ser feliz, assim como ele era com sua adorada Shina._

 _Saiu de seus pensamentos, e continuou a procura de sua linda amazona._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No caminho para a vila das amazonas, a bela italiana andava descalça, com suas sandálias nas mãos, quando sente sua cintura ser puxada e seu corpo pressionado contra uma árvore. Levantou seu mascarado rosto, e deu de cara com seu lindo Leão, que delicadamente retirou aquele frio acessório da face de sua amada, e a beijou intensamente, apaixonadamente._

 _Ela retribuiu de igual maneira. Sentiu sua falta, queria provar outra vez o doce sabor de seus lábios._

 _Separam-se ofegantes, e ele acaricia seus cabelos com muito cuidado, como se ela fosse algo precioso, raro._

 _Shina sorri. Adorava ser tocada e beijada por esse homem que roubava sua razão e seu alento. O beijou de leve nos lábios, e falou manhosa._

 _ **\- Estava com saudades suas...**_

 _ **\- Eu também, cobrinha! Essa última semana foi terrível longe de você!**_ _– diz beijando o pescoço e os ombros da esverdeada._

 _ **\- E como foi a missão?**_ _– pergunta curiosa._

 _ **\- Foi tudo dentro do normal. Não posso dar mais detalhes porque é confidencial. Saori me pediu sigilo. Você compreende?**_ _– toca seu rosto suavemente._

 _ **\- Claro! –**_ _dá um terno sorriso –_ _ **Não precisa me dar explicações, já fui em missões sigilosas e sei como funcionam... não se preocupe!**_

 _Ele a admira intensamente. Ela está lindíssima. Seus cabelos soltos, com singelas presilhas prateadas em uma das laterais, uma maquiagem suave, com os lábios levemente rosados, seus longos e negros cílios que ornavam seus belos olhos esmeralda. Seu vestido fúcsia, feito de um delicado tecido, combinava à perfeição com sua alva pele. O decote dava destaque aos deliciosos seios, e a cintura marcada delineava ainda mais as curvas de sua bela garota. As pernas torneadas, cobertas até os joelhos por uma esvoaçante saia rodada, deixava tudo ainda mais sensual, com um ar misteriosamente sedutor._

 _Olhou os pés descalços, e indagou preocupado._

 _ **\- Machucou seus pés?**_

 _Ela volta seu olhar para seus próprios pés e para as sandálias em sua mão, respondendo tranquila._

 _ **\- Ah... isso não é nada! Sandálias novas às vezes machucam mesmo**_ _– dá um lindo sorriso –_ _ **Não é nada grave, e não está nem doendo tanto...**_

 _Não terminou de falar, porque o Leão Dourado a colocou no colo, e a estava levando pelo restante do caminho._

 _ **\- Aiolia! E se alguém nos vê?**_

 _ **\- Vou dizer que se machucou e não está conseguindo andar.**_ _– dá uma piscadinha charmosa –_ _ **O que não deixa de ser verdade. Além do mais, tenho uma surpresa pra você!**_

 _Ela arregala os olhos e sorri de ponta à ponta._

 _ **\- Surpresa? O que é Aiolia? Me diz!**_ _– finge tristeza –_ _ **Não seja mau!**_

 _ **\- Não adianta fazer essa carinha porque eu só vou dizer quando chegarmos à sua casa!**_ _– a cala com um delicado selinho._

 _ **\- Está bem então...**_ _– diz meio chateada._

 _ **\- Não faça manha, cobrinha! Estamos quase chegando!**_

 _Cinco minutos depois, estavam na casa da amazona, que abre um enorme sorriso ao ver o que era a surpresa no meio da sua sala._

 _ **\- Aiolia... como você sabia?**_ _– fala emocionada, pegando um lindo coelho branco no colo._

 _ **-Marin me disse uma vez. Ela falou que você adorava coelhos.**_ _– diz admirando a alegria sincera no rosto da italiana._

 _ **\- Marin? Ela disse isso?**_ _– ficou pensativa –_ _ **Não imaginava que ela se lembrasse desse meu amor pelos coelhos.**_

 _ **\- Ela sempre quis ser sua amiga, mas você nunca lhe deu uma oportunidade... graças aos deuses, tudo isso mudou.**_

 _ **\- Sim Aiolia! Hoje eu vejo o quanto eu fui injusta... mas, aonde você arrumou essa coisinha mais fofa do universo?**_

 _O grego olha encantado pra linda garota. Sim, era uma menina ainda. Meiga, gentil, apaixonada. Qualidades que por toda a vida ficaram escondidas por baixo da fria máscara prateada que usava. Aos poucos, com muita paciência e todo o amor que sentia, estava conseguindo fazê-la aflorar esse lado tão bonito que ela involuntariamente ocultava. Vê-la feliz era o seu maior prazer._

 _Voltou de sua divagação, e respondeu com um sorriso no rosto._

 _ **\- Eu achei ele vagando entre a escadarias do 4° Templo e do meu, tem mais ou menos uns quinze dias. Ele estava machucado, parece que alguém o chutou ou coisa parecida. Tratei dele, e quando saí em missão, pedi ao Aiolos pra terminar de cuidá-lo pra mim. Além disso, Shunrei fez bastante remédios caseiros pra ele, e ficou bonzinho. Gostou, lindinha?**_

 _ **\- Adorei, leãozinho!**_ _\- coloca o bichinho na casinha e o abraça emocionada –_ _ **Obrigado!**_

 _Ele encosta seu rosto na suave curva de seu pescoço, e se inebria com o odor de seus cabelos. Sente seu coração acelerar. A amava com loucura, com paixão. Daria e faria de tudo por sua felicidade. Estava radiante por ter seus gestos e atenções reconhecidos e recompensados com cada carinho e palavras doces que ela dispensava à ele. A única coisa que faltava para sua felicidade ser completa, era ela dizer as três palavras que ele mais desejava ouvir: Eu te amo._

 _Shina se separou devagar, com os olhos brilhando de alegria, perguntou ao belo grego._

 _ **\- Onde vamos colocar essa casinha? Achei ela linda!**_

 _ **\- Gostou?**_ _– ela maneia a cabeça positivamente –_ _ **Fui ao pet-shop ontem quando cheguei, e o rapaz que trabalha lá disse que essa casinha de dois andares era muito boa. Também comprei ração, vasilhas pra comida e água, e depois vamos levá-lo ao veterinário pra ver se está tudo bem. E quanto ao lugar... poderíamos colocar no quarto vazio, lá tem bastante espaço e ele pode ficar solto lá dentro, o que você acha?**_

 _ **\- Acho ótimo! Vamos lá arrumar?**_

 _ **\- Vamos lindinha!**_

 _Meia hora depois, e com o animalzinho devidamente instalado, eles vão para a sala, onde o leonino abre uma garrafa de champanhe, e enche duas taças para ao dois._

 _Shina o admira fixamente. Ele está extremamente sexy com um blazer negro, camisa branca, calça jeans de lavagem escura e sapatos num tom de caramelo claro. Ficou imaginando como seria despi-lo peça por peça, e deixá-lo completamente nu. Seria a verdadeira visão do paraíso._

 _Saiu de seus pensamentos quando o loiro lhe estendeu a taça com a fina bebida, e lhe propôs um brinde._

 _ **\- A nós, cobrinha! A nossa felicidade!**_

 _ **\- A nós, Aiolia... a nós!**_ _– toma um gole, coloca a taça na mesa, e o beija ardentemente._

 _Ele retribui feliz, extasiado. Estava difícil se controlar diante daquela mulher tão quente e envolvente. Não sabia se conseguiria levar ao fim aquele jogo que ele mesmo começou: fazê-la amar unicamente à ele. Resistir era quase impossível, ainda mais quando ela deseja fazer amor tanto quanto ele. Mas, seu orgulho masculino o impede. Ela tem que ser dele, somente dele, sem dúvidas, com entrega total de corpo e alma. Sabia que estava quase lá, só não sabia o que faltava para ela o amar de verdade._

 _Separam-se excitados, arfantes. Ela acaricia o rosto de seu querido Leão, e pede num suave sussurro._

 _ **\- Dorme comigo hoje?**_ _– fica na ponta dos pés e roça seu rosto ao dele –_ _ **Não precisamos fazer nada... só quero que fique comigo essa noite!**_

 _ **\- Cobrinha...**_ _– geme de tesão ao escutar aquele pedido sendo feito de forma tão sensual._

 _ **\- Por favor... fica?**_ _– o abraça com carinho._

 _ **\- Sim... Eu fico! Mas vou dormir no sofá, está bem?**_ _– a enche de selinhos._

 _ **\- Sim, tudo bem!**_ _– sorri como criança com a deliciosa travessura do rapaz –_ _ **Vou arrumar o sofá pra você!**_

 _A vê se afastar e sorri. Estava mais perto de seu objetivo do que pensava. Dormiria feliz essa noite._

 _Continua..._

 _Gostaram do capítulo?_

 _O que acharam de Kanon e Seika?_

 _Não disse que a Fran voltaria! Será que o nosso tourinho brasileiro irá conquistar a loira platinada?_

 _Mais uma vez, digo que sintam-se à vontade para comentar e dar as suas opiniões! Amo de paixão a participação de todos!_

 _O próximo capítulo já irei postar na terça-feira. Preparem-se para a lua-de-mel kkkkkkkkk_

 _Bjos e até terça!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Dúvidas e certezas

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores!_

 _Enfim chegou a lua-de-mel dos pombinhos, e o capítulo está bem quente!_

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 10 - Dúvidas e certezas

 _Shina levantou-se pela madrugada, pois não estava conseguindo dormir. Ter Aiolia tão perto de si e sem poder desfrutar de seu másculo corpo a estava deixando louca._

 _Foi para sala e o viu dormindo profundamente no sofá. Não que estivesse desconfortável, pois este era retrátil e bem grande, mas o que queria de verdade, era que o seu adorado leãozinho estivesse na cama junto de si._

 _Voltou para o quarto, e saiu pulando a janela para não acordá-lo. Andou alguns minutos, chegando ao seu lugar favorito para refletir: a praia dos rochedos._

 _Aproximou-se do mirante e viu uma figura delgada, sentada em uma das rochas, com os negros cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, um baby doll de seda rosa bebê e um chinelinho branco bem simples. Estava fumando, e pelas guimbas que se encontravam na areia, já devia ter esvaziado mais da metade da cartela._

 _ **\- Nunca pensei que um dia ia te ver de rosa, Geist.**_ _– sorri de canto –_ _ **Pensei que gostasse de algo mais dark.**_

 _ **\- Não enche, Cobra!**_ _– roda os olhos entediada –_ _ **June me deu de aniversário faz tempo... resolvi colocar ele hoje. Algum problema?**_

 _ **\- Nenhum. Você ficou bem bonita!**_ _– fica de frente a morena –_ _ **Falando sério, o que aconteceu? Você só fuma quando está muito estressada.**_

 _Algumas lágrimas caem por seu belo rosto, responde com a voz trêmula._

 _ **\- É o Shion! Eu estou farta dele ficar me comparando com a tal Yuzuriha...**_ _– suspira fundo -_ _ **eu vou desistir dessa disputa.**_

 _ **\- Não vai mesmo!**_ _– a pega pelos ombros e fala energicamente –_ _ **Você não vai jogar tudo pro alto por causa das maluquices do Shion! Você serve à Atena e não ao Grande Mestre, e se ela diz que seu destino é disputar essa armadura, é isso que vai fazer!**_

 _ **\- Você não entende... eu não quero, nem vou ser sombra de ninguém! Eu... não vou suportar ficar com aquele idiota lembrando e falando o quanto ela era espetacular, e que tenho que me espelhar no exemplo dela... não sabe como isso é frustrante!**_

 _ **\- Eu posso imaginar...**_ _– acaricia os lisos cabelos de sua amiga –_ _ **Não desanime! Sei que está dando tudo de si, e Mu é um ótimo mestre, te ensinou tudo o que tem que saber. Coloque isso em prática e mostre pro Shion e pra quem mais quiser ver que você é única! Que a sua técnica e agilidade são tão bons ou até melhores do que as dela! Não deixe um fantasma te vencer! Você é forte, amiga... você é capaz!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado irmã! Não sei o que faria sem você!**_ _– a abraça ainda chorosa._

 _ **\- Agora vai pra casa, toma um banho e esfria cabeça! Isso vai passar... aliás, tudo passa!**_ _– limpa as lágrimas da morena._

 _ **\- E você Shina? Deixou seu gato pulguento sozinho porque?**_ _– pergunta irônica._

 _A esverdeada se espanta com a pergunta da amiga, e fica bastante corada._

 _ **\- Não adianta negar, porque eu vi vocês dois chegando juntinhos, aliás, de um jeitinho bem romântico, e não vi o gatinho saindo de lá até agora.**_ _– sorri divertida._

 _ **\- Sim. Ele está dormindo lá em casa.**_ _– diz sem jeito –_ _ **Mas ele está no sofá, sua mente suja!**_

 _ **\- Ele deveria estar na sua cama, Shina! O que te impede de dizer que o ama? Que é completamente louca por ele?**_

 _A ariana congela com as perguntas tão diretas de sua amiga. O amava? Ela não era a primeira pessoa a dizer-lhe isso. Marin também o fez. Porque todos pareciam saber mais de seus sentimentos do que ela própria?_

 _ **\- Eu ainda tenho dúvidas... e ele tem razão, é um passo importante... tenho que ter certeza do que sinto.**_

 _ **\- Não sei como e nem porque começou a história de vocês, mas isso me cheira à orgulho de sua parte.**_ _– olha nos olhos de sua irmã e acarinha seu rosto –_ _ **Orgulho é perigoso, Shina. Não perca a chance de ser feliz por causa disso.**_ _– beija de leve sua bochecha –_ _ **Pense nisso!**_ _– caminha à passos lentos em direção à sua casa._

 _A italiana fica pensativa, seria mesmo orgulho que a travava de dizer o óbvio? Será que o amava? Sentiu seu coração apertar. Não sabia o que pensar, muito menos como agir._

 _Voltou para casa e foi direto pra sala. Ficou admirando seu leãozinho dormindo. Tão sereno, tão lindo! O amava?_

 _Derrama algumas lágrimas. Lágrimas de dúvidas, de incertezas. Não queria perdê-lo._

 _Foi deitar-se, e esperava que o sono que começava a se apoderar dela, trouxesse a tranquilidade e a serenidade aos seus confusos pensamentos, pra poder enfim, tentar descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No dia seguinte, por volta das 13:00, o avião aterrissou no Aeroporto Internacional McCarran, em Las Vegas, onde o quarteto de recém casados desembarcou depois de 16 longas horas de viagem._

 _Foram para o luxuoso hotel onde tinham reservas, e depois de resolverem toda burocracia na recepção, foram direto para seus quartos._

 _Marin e Angello exaustos, dormiram sem nem sequer desfazer as malas, tendo só o trabalho de tirar suas roupas e desabarem somente com suas peças intimas sobre a enorme cama de sua suíte._

 _Já Dite e June ainda tiveram ânimo de arrumar algumas coisas, porém, o cansaço também os venceu, fazendo com que os dois dormissem agarradinhos de roupa e tudo._

 _Era noite quando acordaram. Terminaram de ajeitar suas coisas e se produziram para uma noite em grande estilo pela badalada Vegas._

 _Os dois casais se divertiram no Cassino, que ficava no próprio hotel, e as meninas estavam empolgadas com todos os jogos que tinham disponíveis, principalmente com as máquinas caça-níqueis e com a roleta, onde perderam um bom dinheiro, pra tristeza dos rapazes, que em compensação, ganharam o dobro na mesa de pôquer, porque Angello não deu chance para ninguém roubar a sua sorte. Depois foram ver o show da Mariah Carey, que estava em turnê em um hotel próximo ao que estavam hospedados. Assistiram ao espetáculo abraçadinhos e trocando olhares cúmplices, apaixonados com seus respectivos parceiros. Em seguida, foram ao um outro bairro próximo ao hotel onde estavam, e compraram entradas VIPS de uma famosa casa noturna que tinha uma das mais sofisticadas baladas da eletrizante cidade, onde dançaram, beberam (menos June, por motivos óbvios) e extravasaram toda a alegria que sentiam naquele momento tão único._

 _Lá pelo fim da madrugada, voltaram ao hotel, pois no mesmo dia teriam muitas atividades pela frente, incluindo um fantástico passeio de helicóptero pelo Gran Canyon e uma sessão do Cirque du Soleil à noite. Sendo assim, cada casal foi direto para as suas suítes, para aproveitar, no sentido literal, a lua-de-mel e depois descansar para dia seguinte._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Angello e Marin estavam tomando um banho muito sensual, em um enorme box, debaixo de uma ducha refrescante._

 _Suas línguas se entrelaçavam selvagemente em suas bocas, e as mãos de ambos exploravam um ao corpo do outro, numa luxuriante busca por prazer._

 _O italiano abocanha um dos apetitosos seios de sua esposa e o suga com vontade. Aperta o seio livre e ela geme alto, quente de desejo em ter aquele macho perfeitamente bronzeado dentro de si. E não demora a ser atendida._

 _Ele a suspende, e a coloca contra a parede do box, posiciona seu ereto mastro em sua úmida entrada e a estoca de uma só vez, enquanto a água caía por seus ardentes corpos._

 _A japonesa crava suas unhas nas costas de seu homem, e enlaça suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e o puxa ainda mais, aprofundando sua feroz investida._

 _O canceriano aumenta o ritmo das estocadas, enquanto segura as nádegas dela, proporcionando mais firmeza aos movimentos. Encosta seu rosto no dela e sussurra excitado._

 _ **\- Geme meu nome princesa, que eu te dou muito mais!**_ _– lambe sua orelha e dá um pequeno chupão em seu pescoço –_ _ **E muito mais forte!**_

 _Marin enlouqueceu. Ofegante, ela só pensava em ter e sentir todo o êxtase que seu amado Caranguejo podia lhe dar. Então gemeu, num fio quase inaudível de voz._

 _ **\- Angello...**_

 _Ao escutar ser nome sussurrado daquela maneira tão despretensiosamente sexy, ele não resiste e a investe com muito mais tesão e desejo. Ela se contorce entre a parede e o forte e bem trabalhado torso dele, encostando nele os bicos de seus seios, enrijecidos pela excitação de ter aquele grosso e grande órgão a preenchendo de um jeito altamente eficaz._

 _Ele, sentindo a intimidade da ruiva apertá-lo e contraí-lo tão ardorosamente, não se segura e derrama seu quente e viscoso líquido dentro dela._

 _Sem sair de sua fogosa mulher, ele a olha lascivamente e fala num tom bastante sensual._

 _ **\- Vamos pro quarto meu anjo... só vou sair de você quando eu não tiver forças nem para respirar!**_ _– dá um sorriso tão devasso, que Marin não consegue fazer mais nada, a não ser beijá-lo e se deixar conduzir para a cama, onde, naquela noite, renderia horas e horas de puro prazer._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Na outra suíte, Dite já tinha tomado um relaxante banho na hidromassagem e estava com uma boxer preta muito apertada para aquela perfeita parte de sua anatomia, deitado numa confortável king-size, esperando sua doce esposa sair de seu banho._

 _Estava ansioso. Não que ele tivesse grandes pretensões com June essa noite, pois resolveu seguir o conselho de Angello e não pressioná-la. Mas, mulheres são seres imprevisíveis, então queria estar minimamente preparado caso ela quisesse consumar de fato essa união._

 _A loira saiu do banheiro estonteante, com uma linda camisola curta de seda vermelha, rendada no bojo, que destacava seus fartos seios, com os cabelos presos num coque frouxo e andando levemente na ponta dos pés._

 _Dite se excitou no mesmo instante, e sentiu uma dor aguda em seu baixo ventre. Olhou para baixo e viu seu pênis totalmente ereto, encoberto pelo tecido de sua cueca. Teve vontade de tomá-la ali mesmo, porém se segurou, e ficaria aguardando qual seria a atitude que ela teria._

 _Ela o olhou, e ficou paralisada, admirando aquele homem incrivelmente belo. Seu rosto perfeito, seu peitoral e abdômen definidos, suas pernas grossas, e enfim, seu avantajado e duro membro, cruelmente tampado pela inconveniente boxer preta._

 _Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se de frente pra ele, onde acariciou seu rosto e beijou de leve a pintinha que tem embaixo do olho esquerdo._

 _O pisciano sente seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, e seu falo latejar de excitação. A olha intensamente nos olhos e ela não desvia o olhar. Ele passa a mão por sua nuca, e a trás pra junto de si, onde a beija com desejo, com paixão. Se separam ofegantes, quase sem ar. Ele roça seu nariz com muita suavidade pelo rosto dela e pergunta baixinho._

 _ **\- Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?**_

 _ **\- Sim, eu tenho certeza!**_ _– diz sensualmente._

 _ **\- E o bebê? Não vai prejudicá-lo?**_ _– indaga preocupado._

 _ **\- Fique tranquilo.**_ _– o beija no canto da boca, o deixando ainda mais desejoso –_ _ **Eu já falei com o médico e está tudo bem! Só temos que ter cuidado pois estou com quase três meses. Fora isso, vida normal!**_ _– morde o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ele grunhe de tesão._

 _ **\- Vou tentar ser o mais cuidadoso possível.**_ _– beija seu alvo pescoço e desce uma trilha de pequenos selinhos por seu ombro, descendo lentamente a alça de sua camisola._

 _ **\- Cuidadoso, mas não delicado. Quero que essa noite seja inesquecível pra nós dois, Dite!**_ _– com suas mãos, levanta de leve o formoso rosto do cavaleiro, e o olha com um sorriso tentador –_ _ **Não tenha medo! O que eu mais quero é fazer amor com você, meu marido!**_

 _O sueco a trás pra cima de si, e a beija languidamente, e com as mãos, acaba de descer as finas alças da instigante camisola, que desce até a altura da cintura, deixando os seios expostos aos celestes olhos do pisciano. Ele fica estático, vidrado naqueles lindos seios. Perfeitos! Era só o que veio à mente dele naquele momento. Os apalpou com muita calma, sentindo a maciez daquela parte tão sensível do corpo de June. Levou sua boca a um dos mamilos, e os chupou com avidez, queria sentir o sabor, a textura deste. Passou para o outro seio, onde deu leves mordidas, alternando entre lambidas e chupadas demoradas._

 _Ela arfava e gemia alto. Estava em chamas. Era diferente de Shun, nem pior, nem melhor. Era uma sensação completamente nova, altamente inebriante. Sentia o aroma de rosas que vinha dele e ficava cada vez mais úmida, mais excitada. Seus seios sendo degustado de maneira tão delicadamente luxuriosa a estavam deixando louca e fazendo seu corpo contorcer de prazer._

 _Ele a deita devagar, puxa sua camisola com cuidado, a deixando somente com uma mínima calcinha vermelha. Ele segura o elástico da barra da íntima vestimenta com os dentes e puxa aquela pequenina peça, a retirando por completo._

 _Contempla aquele corpo perfeitamente esculpido, e se sente paralisar. Estava duro, rígido. Não acreditava que a mulher que tanto desprezou no passado estava ali, nua, esplendorosa na sua frente. Como foi imbecil... mas estava em tempo de se redimir, fazendo dessa noite a melhor de toda a sua vida. E não tinha a menor dúvida de que conseguiria._

 _Com a ponta da língua, desceu o vale dos seios até o umbigo, onde parou e começou a dar pequenos beijos, que foram descendo pecaminosamente, até chegar a tão almejada intimidade da loira. Abre suavemente as pernas dela, e lambe com destreza cada cantinho daquela doce entrada._

 _June não resiste e grita. Se agarra aos cabelos azuis de seu adorado peixinho, e os puxa com força. Ele gosta, pois sabe que está dando o prazer que ela tanto merece. Aprofunda ainda mais a língua no interior de sua querida camaleoa, fazendo-a arquear. Ela sente seu corpo reagir. Um intenso arrepio toma conta de si e seus sentidos se esvaem. Estava tendo um delicioso orgasmo._

 _Ele fica extasiado em ter provado do doce mel de sua esposa. Seu olhar carregado de lascívia, deixava June cada vez mais encharcada. Queria tê-lo e iria tê-lo. Colocou suas finas mãos no cós de sua boxer e o livrou lentamente daquela apertada e inconveniente peça._

 _Ficou boquiaberta ao ver o tamanho e a grossura daquele membro mais que perfeito que seu marido possuía. Aproximou-se do duro falo e começou a lambê-lo como se fosse o mais saboroso dos picolés que já provou em sua vida. Subiu e desceu por toda sua extensão, massageava com cuidado os testículos, enquanto ele só tinha forças para gemer roucamente com aquela deliciosa tortura. Ela chupa devagar a cabeça rosada, e vai aos poucos aprofundando sua aveludada boca no órgão de seu homem, começando a movimenta-se num ritmo mais vigoroso. Ele segura seus cabelos com força, a estimulando a aprofundar-se ainda mais e ela prontamente obedece, pois queria que ele enlouquecesse de desejo. Não estava conseguindo se segurar, então resolveu interromper aquela maravilhosa carícia e a beijou com urgência._

 _A colocou por cima de si e a posicionou de modo a descê-la por seu grande e grosso membro. E assim o fez. Ela deslizou devagar pelo mastro do pisciano, e gritava de êxtase ao sentir todo aquele saboroso órgão dentro de si. Sua mais do que molhada vagina facilitou que chegasse sem dificuldade a base do majestoso falo. Ele volta a grunhir como um animal, nunca sentiu seu pênis ser tão apertado como agora. Ela percebe o quanto ele está excitado e o beija sofregamente, ao mesmo tempo que inicia uma sensual cavalgada em seu mastro ereto. Ele adora aquela ritmada e delirante movimentação e coloca a mãos em suas nádegas para ajudá-la em sua performance. Ela está alucinada, subindo e descendo enlouquecida em sentir-se tão perfeitamente preenchida. Queria retribuir ao máximo todo o êxtase que sentia e caprichava nas reboladas que dava no latejante pênis de Dite. Ele já estava à ponto de gozar, mas se segura heroicamente, porque tinha muito mais a dar à bela loira. Ela sente fortes espasmos e um calor absurdo a arrebatar. Estava gozando e adorou o que sentiu._

 _O lindo sueco deita-se por cima dela e a beija lentamente, enquanto introduz novamente seu ereto falo em sua sensual mulher. Começa a investi-la com moderada força e ritmo cadenciado. Ela geme sensualmente e sente-se ainda mais molhada quando seu viril marido volta a chupar seus seios, dando a devida atenção que mereciam tamanhas preciosidades. Ela se contorce, arfa, delira. Estava amando cada investida que levava e só queria mais, muito mais daquela viciante sensação. Ele a sente mais quente, como se estivesse febril e estupidamente apertada. Não conseguiria resistir por mais tempo. Estocou com mais pegada seu mastro rígido no interior da loira e sentiu quando ela novamente convulsionou de prazer, contraindo-se no pulsante membro, o que fez o sueco dar um feroz grito e derramar-se em sua úmida intimidade._

 _Ambos estavam ofegantes, suados, arrasados depois de um ótimo momento de amor à dois. Ele sentou-se e se encostou na cabeceira e ela fez o mesmo, recostando sua cabeça no forte peitoral dele. Dite acariciou seus longos cabelos loiros, e falou baixinho em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Gosto de você June! Há tempos que te quero, só nunca tive coragem de admitir... nem pra mim mesmo.**_ _– diz apenado._

 _Ela se vira, olha com muita ternura, acarinha seu belíssimo rosto e fala com calma._

 _ **\- Tinha medo que eu fosse feia, não é?**_

 _Ele sentiu-se envergonhado. Assim como todos, ela também sabia o quanto eram fúteis seus antigos conceitos de vida._

 _Ela o beija ternamente e o abraça com carinho._

 _ **\- Não se envergonhe! Todos nós erramos! Se não erramos em nossas ações, erramos em nossos pensamentos e julgamentos retorcidos, principalmente do que fazemos de outras pessoas. Eu mesma já errei muito com você.**_ _– suspira triste -_ _ **O importante é que você mudou, e que estamos juntos agora!**_ _– O olha intensamente –_ _ **Uma pessoa ruim jamais assumiria uma mulher que carrega o filho de outro homem. Você é incrível, Dite! Sei que vamos ser felizes como casal e como família!**_

 _Afrodite sorri timidamente e a abraça. Encontrou conforto nas doces palavras de sua adorada mulher. Ela era especial. Agora enxergava tudo com muita clareza. Seus tempos de futilidade e soberba acabaram, pois era um novo homem, graças à linda e serena amazona de Camaleão, a mulher de sua vida._

 _Continua..._

 **Notas finais:**

 _E aí meus amores, o que acharam da lua-de-mel? Espero que tenham gostado!_

 _Quanto aos horários entre a saída do Santuário até a chegada à Vegas, sei que impossível eles terem chegado tão cedo lá, pois além de dificilmente haver um voo direto pra lá (geralmente fazem escalas nos lugares mais malucos possíveis), há também diferença de fuso horário entre Atenas e Vegas que é de 10 h, então teriam chegado lá pras 19:00 h. Mas como se trata de uma ficção, tomei a liberdade de colocar um horário que fosse conveniente para o que eu queria escrever._

 _As atividades deles em Vegas, me baseei muito no roteiro que minha irmã fez quando foi pra lá. Tem sempre shows com grandes estrelas da música, que vira e mexe fazem turnê por lá (esse ano foi a vez de Mariah Carey), Cassinos que geralmente ficam nos hotéis, passeios pelo Gran Canyon, e por aí vai. Os roteiros pra passeios são bem variados, somente coloquei algumas das muitas opções que se tem por lá._

 _Quanto ao hentai de June e Afrodite, o fiz de uma forma mais sensível, pois não quis comparar o ex com o atual, porque acho que esse tipo de coisa a atrapalharia de desfrutar seu primeiro momento íntimo com seu marido. Por isso, quis somente que ela achasse diferente, pois esse tipo de lembrança é realmente inevitável, porém evitando comparações entre ambos._

 _Tudo esclarecido, espero vcs nessa sexta, pra mais um capítulo hot!_

 _Mil beijos!_


	11. Capítulo 11 - O que você sente?

Oi meus amores!

Queria agradecer os comentários tão carinhosos que recebi no capítulo passado! Obrigado de verdade pelo apreço que vocês têm com essa humilde trama!

Hoje chegou o dia da tão esperada decisão da cobrinha! O que será que vai acontecer?

Desfrutem e boa leitura!

Capítulo 11 – O que você sente?

 _Uma semana se passou e faltavam apenas três dias para a tão esperada reunião de Atena com seus divinos pares no Olimpo. Muito precavida, Saori mandou reforçar todas as defesas do Santuário e todos os cavaleiros, sem exceção, deveriam estar em seus postos. Por isso, o quarteto de recém casados estariam de volta no dia seguinte para ajudar no reforço da guarda do mesmo._

 _Estavam todos apreensivos, porém tentavam manter a tranquilidade, e tinham uma fé inabalável de que sua deusa iria conseguir sair vitoriosa de lá._

 _Dentre esses otimistas estava Geist, que depois de ganhar com louvor a acirrada disputa contra Reda pela armadura de Grou, não via a hora de se libertar dessa horrível máscara, pois se sentia incrivelmente oprimida._

 _E tudo ficava ainda pior com a insistente proximidade de Shion, pois ela, ao seu ver, acreditava que o Patriarca só fazia isso pra sentir-se de algum modo perto da falecida amazona, o amor de sua vida._

 _Estava cada dia mais frustrada e infeliz, e isso preocupava Shina, que depois de sua ronda, iria à sua casa vê-la._

 _Já em seu lar, a esverdeada tomou um relaxante banho, colocou um vestido fresco, uma sapatilha simples, prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, passou um suave batom, e seguiu rumo a casa de sua amiga._

 _Chegando lá, bateu a porta e não obteve resposta. Ficou preocupada e abriu-a com cuidado. Sentiu-se aliviada em ver sua amiga dormindo profundamente no sofá, porém reparou em sua expressão cansada e nos claros sinais de que havia chorado muito. Acariciou seus negros cabelos, e a ajeitou para que ficasse mais confortável. Ligou o ventilador e abriu as janelas para arejar a casa e a cobriu com um fino lençol. Deu um fraterno beijo em sua testa e saiu em direção a casa de Leão._

 _Aiolia a chamou pra jantar e estava muito empolgada. Colocou a fria máscara e seguiu pelo atalho que dava acesso às 12 Casas. No meio do caminho, deu de cara com Seiya, que a cumprimentou animadamente._

 _ **\- Olá Shina! Como você está? Não temos nos visto muito ultimamente.**_

 _ **\- Estou bem, obrigado! Eu tenho andado ocupada esses últimos tempos.**_ _– respondeu normalmente._

 _ **\- Sim, eu notei.**_ _– sorri sem jeito –_ _ **Tenho algo a te perguntar, mas preciso que me olhe nos olhos quando for me responder.**_

 _Ela assente positivamente, e retira sua máscara._

 _Seiya suspira fundo e mesmo envergonhado segue em frente com sua curiosidade._

 _ **\- Você está apaixonada?**_

 _Shina sorri timidamente. Achou que ao ouvir sua voz e ficar frente à frente com ele outra vez, iria mexer com seus sentimentos, porém, não foi o que aconteceu. Não sentiu nada mais do que simpatia pelo japonês, e respondeu tranquila._

 _ **\- Está tão evidente assim?**_

 _ **\- Pra mim que te conheço bem, sim. Mesmo com essa máscara, posso notar sua aura de alegria. Está mais focada nos treinamentos, no cumprimento dos seus deveres.**_ _– acaricia uma mecha solta de seus cabelos –_ _ **Sempre gentil e cortês, tratando à todos bem... muita gente notou, mas não imaginam o porquê.**_

 _Ela tira as mãos do rapaz de seus cabelos e responde seca._

 _ **\- E porque se importa, Seiya? Deveria estar feliz por eu ter finalmente parado de te perseguir.**_

 _ **\- Eu estou feliz, mas não por esse motivo. O que me deixa realmente contente é o fato de que você está feliz de verdade! De amar e ser correspondida!**_ _– pega delicadamente suas mãos –_ _ **Shina, você, mais do que ninguém nesse mundo, merece isso!**_

 _Ela sai da defensiva, pois encontra muita sinceridade nas palavras do Pégaso. Lágrimas percorrem seu rosto, e num gesto de carinho, ele a abraça com ternura. Ela sente o calor que vem dele e só consegue ter um profundo sentimento de amizade._

 _Quebra devagar o contato, e o olha atentamente. O tempo havia passado, e ela não reparou o quanto ele mudou. Não era mais o menino baixinho e infantil. Era um homem: forte, alto e bonito. Anos de perseguição, e não parou nem um momento para reparar realmente nele. Como perdeu tempo atrás dele! Por mais bonito que ele tenha se tornado, nem de longe se comparava com o seu..._

 _ **\- Aiolia...**_ _– sussurra num fio de voz._

 _ **\- Eu sabia que era ele!**_ _– diz com um sorriso brincalhão._

 _ **\- Sabia!?**_ _– responde encabulada._

 _ **\- Você o ama?**_ _– indaga, secando suas lágrimas com o dorso de sua mão._

 _Ela o olha e não sabe o que responder. Pensa em todos os beijos, em todas as carícias e em cada pequeno gesto de amor e gentileza que o Leão teve com ela. Abriu um imenso sorriso, porque já sabia sua resposta._

 _Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador do bronzeado suavemente encostado em seus lábios._

 _ **\- Não diga pra mim, Shina! Diga à ele, olhando nos seus olhos!**_ _– novamente a abraça, e diz em seu ouvido –_ _ **Seja feliz minha amiga!**_

 _A amazona dá um terno beijo em seu rosto, recoloca a prateada máscara e sobe radiante em direção ao 5° Templo._

 _O que não imaginavam, é que minutos antes, Aiolia, que estava ansioso para encontrar sua amada Cobra, desceu de sua casa para fazer-lhe uma surpresa, os viu no exato momento em que davam o fraternal abraço._

 _Furioso, ciumento e se sentindo ferido de morte, o Leão Dourado volta ao seu Templo, onde cobraria de Shina o porquê de tamanha traição._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A italiana chega à 5° Casa, e entra devagar. Olha a enorme sala e vê que está vazia. Curiosa, avança pelo corredor, e vê uma porta entreaberta. Entra sem fazer barulho e o vê sentado na cama, chorando._

 _Ela fica preocupada por ele estar desse jeito. Não gostou de vê-lo triste. Lentamente se aproximou, tirou a máscara e colocou em cima da penteadeira, sentou-se ao seu lado, o abraçando por traz._

 _Ele, sentindo que era a ariana, levantou-se bruscamente e a olhou com fúria._

 _Ela ficou sem entender o motivo da grosseria dele, e perguntou assustada._

 _ **\- Porque fez isso Aiolia?**_

 _ **\- Porque você me traiu.**_ _– respondeu com a voz trêmula e baixa._

 _Ela o olha pasma, e indaga nervosa._

 _ **\- Do que você está falando?**_

 _ **\- Que eu vi você e o moleque do Seiya se abraçando de um jeito muito íntimo .**_ _– continua com um tom gelado –_ _ **O que tem pra me dizer, Cobra?**_

 _Sentiu seu coração apertar. Ele nunca a chamou de Cobra. Estava frio e distante. Viu algo circunstancial e entendeu tudo errado. Tinha que se explicar. Não queria e nem podia perdê-lo. Não suportaria ficar sem ele._

 _ **\- Foi um abraço entre amigos!**_ _– diz em lágrimas, tentando manter a calma –_ _ **Não sinto mais nada por ele a não ser amizade!**_

 _Ele sorri com deboche._

 _ **\- Porque não consigo acreditar no que diz? Me disseram uma vez que anos de obsessão não acabam assim, e eu não quis enxergar! Como eu fui burro! Achar que você poderia me amar algum dia!**_

 _Shina sente sua carne tremer. Suas pernas fraquejarem. Ela o estava perdendo._

 _ **\- Aiolia, acredita em mim! Não fiz nada de errado!**_ _– suspira profundamente -_ _ **Você não faz ideia do que eu sinto!**_

 _Ele a pega pelos braços, a traz para junto de si, e pergunta, num misto de raiva e desespero._

 _ **\- Então diz Shina! O que você sente? O que você sente por mim?**_

 _Ela chora ainda mais. Seu coração dispara. Não podia mais esconder. Pensou nas palavras de Geist: "Orgulho é perigoso. Não perca a chance de ser feliz por causa disso."_

 _O olhou fixamente e falou o que seu coração mandava._

 _ **\- Eu te amo, Aiolia! Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida!**_ _– e chora copiosamente._

 _O grego fica estático. Não esperava ouvir essa confissão tão sincera. Sabia que ela estava pisando em seu imenso orgulho para não perdê-lo. Se arrependeu por pensar mal dela. Imaginava que sentia algo especial por si, mas chegou a duvidar que fosse amor._

 _A abraçou com força, como se não quisesse que ela nunca mais fosse embora. Beijou seus lindos cabelos e parou seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando o suave aroma que vinha deste. A olha com ternura e desejo, limpa suas lágrimas com os seus polegares, segura seu rosto delicadamente entre as mãos e fala humildemente._

 _ **\- Me perdoa por ser o maior dos idiotas! Sou um imbecil ciumento, e estive à ponto de perder a pessoa que mais importa nessa vida!**_ _-encosta sua testa na dela, e fala suavemente –_ _ **Eu te amo!**_ _– une seus lábios aos dela, e se beijam apaixonadamente._

 _A italiana se sente leve, pois confessou o que realmente sentia, deixando toda a arrogância e desconfiança para trás. Sentimentos que por toda a vida a fizeram infeliz e oprimiram sua alma._

 _Ele, por sua vez, está feliz como nunca. Conseguiu seu tão sonhado objetivo: ganhar o amor de sua adorada cobrinha._

 _Separaram-se por falta de ar. Ele beija seu pescoço ardorosamente, descendo uma trilha de beijos molhados pelos ombros e vale dos seios. Com uma de suas mãos, desce o fecho na parte de trás do vestido, retira as alças, fazendo com que o mesmo deslizasse até o chão, deixando-a somente com uma delicada calcinha de renda verde água._

 _Olha aquele corpo escultural e geme de desejo. Finalmente iria tê-la somente para si. Sem dúvidas, sem arrependimentos._

 _Volta a beijá-la com volúpia. Apalpa seus seios com cuidado, com leveza. Desce suas mãos pela fina cintura dela, enquanto sua ávida boca toma um dos mamilos entumecidos pelo tesão que ela sentia._

 _Shina arfa, arqueia seu corpo tomado pelo êxtase. Agarra os cabelos loiros de seu homem, e os puxa com vontade. Queria mais. Enfim, faria amor com o seu adorado leãozinho. Estava exultante por isso._

 _O grego para a deliciosa carícia e a vira de costas pra si. Cola seu corpo ao dela, passa a mão por dentro da mínima calcinha, e leva seus dois dedos ao rosado botão de sua amada, começando a massageá-lo devagar, enquanto a outra mão estimulava um dos alvos seios dela. A esverdeada abafa um grito de prazer e geme baixinho. Ele se excita com o sexy gemido e sente seu falo latejar, o encostando nas nádegas da garota, que fica ainda mais molhada com o contato. Ele aumenta o ritmo e ela arqueia seu corpo sensualmente, geme alto, não conseguindo conter o prazer que sentia. Ele a nota mais úmida, e grunhe roucamente no ouvido dela, que sente seu corpo queimar e tremer de pura excitação. Estava gozando e adorou ter outra vez essa maravilhosa sensação._

 _Ele a vira pra si, solta seus cabelos e a beija desejoso, faminto. Inesperadamente, escuta dos lindos lábios de sua garota um inusitado pedido._

 _ **\- Eu quero te tocar, Aiolia!**_

 _Ele dá um largo sorriso. A traz pra perto de si e a ajuda a tirar cada peça de sua roupa. Ela sente seu másculo cheiro nelas. Um odor amadeirado, forte. Fica entorpecida. Por último, ficou a boxer azul marinho, que apertava a enorme masculinidade do rapaz. Devagar, ela desce a derradeira peça, o deixando, enfim, totalmente nu._

 _Fica extasiada com a visão do majestoso e imenso membro pulsante. Chega a passos lentos perto dele, e leva sua delicada mão ao falo ereto, fechando-a com suavidade em torno deste, e o manipulando com um ritmo leve e cadenciado. O leonino geme, e sufoca um grito sôfrego. Ter a mulher que amava lhe tocando daquele jeito tão especial, o enlouquecia. Ela beija e lambe o peitoral definido dele, e desce sua língua por todo o trincado abdômen, chegando bem perto do órgão que estava manipulando. A italiana passa sua língua na virilha de seu amado, e ainda movimentando o grosso falo, dá um quente selinho na cabeça deste. Ele se arrepia e seu pênis lateja com mais força. Receoso em não resistir, Aiolia interrompe a sensual carícia e a beija com ardor._

 _Ele guia as mãos da cobrinha ao seu torso, onde ela o acaricia por inteiro. Peitoral, braços, abdômen, tudo estava sendo milimetricamente explorado. Passa para as largas costas e desce ao seu perfeito traseiro, onde dá um leve beliscão. Ele sorri com a travessura da menina, e volta a beijá-la, deitando-a devagar sobre sua confortável cama._

 _Se ajoelha sobre esta, e toma sutilmente um dos pés de sua amada, e o beija com devoção. Sobe seus pequenos, delicados e molhados selinhos por toda a perna, até chegar a virilha, onde deposita vários beijinhos ao redor de sua intimidade, ainda vestida com a rendada calcinha. Puxa devagar a singela peça, e a retira, deixando exposta a linda vagina de Shina._

 _Contempla maravilhado o perfeito corpo nu de sua musa inspiradora. Seus esplêndidos seios, seu ventre liso, cintura fina, quadris largos na medida exata, pernas torneadas e a intimidade com poucos pelos, do jeito que gostava. Perfeita era a palavra que a definia com justiça._

 _Avança com vários beijos e lambidas pela parte interna de suas coxas, até chegar em sua almejada intimidade. Abre lentamente suas pernas e com sua hábil língua percorre sofregamente sua rosada carne molhada. Shina arqueia seu corpo tomado de um prazer que não conseguira descrever em palavras. Era delicioso, excitante. Arranha os ombros do leonino com suas garras, para em seguida, novamente puxar com força seus cabelos. Ele grita de tesão e afunda ainda mais sua língua no úmido interior da ariana. Percorre sua língua por cada cantinho de sua ardente intimidade. Ela se sente em chamas, adora cada sensação que seu querido Leão lhe proporciona. Ele suga seu clitóris com vontade e alterna com quentes lambidas. A italiana não se contém e é surpreendida por outro orgasmo arrebatador._

 _Ele toma todo o néctar de sua adorada amazona, e sobe trilhando um caminho molhado com a sua incansável língua pelo plano ventre, vale dos seios, pescoço, até parar em uma de suas orelhas, onde dá uma inocente mordida no lóbulo desta, e sussurra baixinho._

 _ **\- Não tenha medo, cobrinha! Fique relaxada!**_ _– dá um longo selinho –_ _ **Não se assuste! Não vou te machucar!**_

 _Ela sorri e acaricia seus dourados cabelos. O amava e se entregaria à ele, o homem de sua vida. Estava nervosa, mas não tinha medo e nem dúvidas. Tinha somente certezas._

 _ **\- Não tenho medo! Confio em você!**_ _– suspira feliz –_ _ **Eu te amo!**_

 _Ele a beija extasiado. Ela o amava. Era tudo o que ele mais desejava em sua vida._

 _Posiciona seu enorme e viril pênis na doce intimidade de Shina, e o introduz devagar no interior de sua amada. Ela sente dor e trava um pouco, porém relaxa, e se deixar preencher pelo maravilhoso órgão do grego. Ele urra de prazer, sentindo-se estrangular pela apertadíssima vagina da ariana._

 _Uma solitária lágrima desce por seu rosto. Tornou-se mulher nos braços do homem que ama._

 _ **\- Aiolia...**_

 _ **\- Shina...**_

 _Ele passa a estocá-la lentamente e aumenta o ritmo conforme ela liberta seu inocente corpo da tensão inicial. Ela aqueia o corpo selvagemente, arranha as costas do rapaz com força, e abre mais as pernas para recebê-lo em sua profundidade. Ele geme com rouquidão, e volta a chupar os alvos seios de sua cobrinha. Ela, ofegante, sente um calor delirante a cada estocada que recebe. Sente-se molhada, encharcada. Ele, por sua vez, investe com mais vontade ao senti-la tão entregue. Sua alma parecia sair de seu corpo, porém queria muito mais daquele imenso prazer. Ela grita quando sente um arrepio subir por sua espinha e espasmos tomarem seu corpo. Gozou intensamente e seus sentidos, por um breve instante, a deixaram inerte._

 _Aiolia, sem sair de dentro dela, a puxa para si, ajoelhando-se na cama, a abraçando com carinho, enquanto ela aos poucos, recobra seu alento. Beija seu rosto, acaricia seus cabelos e aspira seu floral odor. Ela, mesmo ofegante, o beija languidamente. Ele corresponde de igual maneira. Ela estava em êxtase sentindo o pulsante falo dentro de si. Separam-se, e se dão singelos selinhos, e o grego pergunta sedutor._

 _ **\- Como se sente?**_

 _ **\- Feliz...**_ _– sorri e lhe dá um terno beijo –_ _ **Felicidade... é só o que eu sinto...**_

 _Outra vez se beijam, e ela começa um desajeitado sobe e desce no grosso falo do rapaz. Mesmo com sua inexperiência, a esverdeada se esforça em sua cavalgada e arranca muitos gemidos lânguidos de seu amado. Ele segura em suas nádegas e a ajuda em seus movimentos, que ficam cada vez mais ritmados e frenéticos. Ele enlouquece em sentir a quente vagina apertar-se em torno de seu pênis. Não sabia quanto tempo iria conseguir se segurar diante de tamanho estímulo vindo da instigante e encharcada intimidade da italiana. Ela delira enquanto desliza no magnífico membro de seu amor. Seu mel escorria pelo potente mastro do leonino. Ele abafa um gemido rouco. Ela estava inebriada. Tudo era maravilhosamente bom. Adorava cada extasiante sensação que tinha: seu copo trêmulo, o calor que lhe invadia, o membro do cavaleiro dentro de si, o sentimento de vazio sendo preenchido. Era tudo perfeito._

 _Aiolia se levanta, e ela enlaça suas pernas em sua cintura e continua unida à ele. A coloca contra a parede, e a estoca com uma fúria animal. Beija sua boca, rosto, lambe seu pescoço, mordica seus ombros e chupa com voracidade seus seios, enquanto a investe, faminto, sedento de seu prazeroso corpo, enquanto fala ofegante em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Você é deliciosa Shina...**_

 _Continua à estocá-la com vontade, queria ter, desfrutar, da maravilhosa sensação de adentrar ainda mais em seu corpo. Ela sai de si, convulsiona, sentindo um outro avassalador orgasmo lhe invadir. Sua molhada intimidade se contrai e succiona o delicioso mastro do loiro, que não resiste, e se derrama no úmido interior de sua adorada Shina, soltando um gemido gutural._

 _A respirações estão descompassadas, ofegantes. Ele a leva para a cama, onde a deita com sutileza. Deita-se ao lado dela e a beija com muito cuidado, suavidade. Era sua joia, seu bem mais precioso._

 _Ela o olha com amor, carinho. Enfim admitiu seus sentimentos, e se permitiu amar de verdade e ser amada do mesmo jeito. Conseguiu mudar seu destino de rejeição, solidão e tristeza, para um novo mundo, de alegria, amor e desejo._

 _E ironicamente, devia sua felicidade à lei da máscara, que outrora foi causadora de suas maiores desgraças. Pois graças a imposição de Aiolia, que apelou à lei pra poder se aproximar dela, foi que pôde_ _conhecer o carinho, o cuidado, a sedução e o prazer. Pôde se entregar ao amor de um homem de verdade, palpável, tangível, e não mais ficar presa às amarras de um sentimento opressor, que a escravizava e diminuía._

 _Agora sim, podia dizer que era realmente feliz. Estava com ele, tornou-se dele, e seria dele para o resto de seus dias._

 _Sai de seu momentâneo torpor com um caloroso beijo do leonino. Acarinha suas verdes mechas, e desliza suas másculas mãos por seus braços. Volta a beijá-la com amor, separam-se e ele indaga carinhoso._

 _ **\- Quer casar comigo?**_

 _Ela arregala os olhos, pois não esperava tal pedido. O olha com os verdes olhos em lágrimas, e responde com a voz entrecortada._

 _ **\- Sim leãozinho! É tudo o que eu mais quero!**_ _– o beija com fervor –_ _ **Eu te amo! Te amo!**_

 _Voltam ao fervoroso beijo, e se amam por diversas vezes nessa noite, se deleitado e gozando da intimidade recém conquistada. Se amavam, se adoravam, e aproveitaram cada minuto dessa longa noite para se conhecerem e se explorarem, e deixar fluir o amor que inundava seus ardentes corações._

 _Continua..._

 _Então meus lindos, o que acharam da primeira vez do casal?_

 _Fiquem à vontade para dar suas opiniões e sugestões. Amo saber o que vocês pensam!_

 _Mil beijos e até terça!_


	12. Capítulo 12 - Abençoado amor

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus lindos!_

 _Queria agradecer aos comentários do capítulo passado. Fiquei muito feliz com a crítica positiva de vocês!_

 _Agora desfrutem desse capítulo que fiz com muito carinho pra vocês!_

 _Bia leitura!_

Capítulo 12 – Abençoado amor

 _No dia seguinte, ainda bem cedo, Shina acordou lentamente, sentindo os fortes braços de seu amado ao seu redor. Sorriu pra si mesma. Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo arrasada pela tórrida noite de amor que tiveram._

 _Viu que ele dormia profundamente, retirou seus braços com cuidado, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro da suíte tomar um refrescante banho._

 _Tomou uma ducha bem morninha, ensaboou-se lentamente, delicadamente, como se fosse as mãos de seu leãozinho a deslizar por seu corpo. Terminou o relaxante banho, colocou suas roupas e foi para a cozinha preparar algo delicioso para o café da manhã._

 _Não era muito habilidosa na arte da culinária, mas tudo que fazia era com gosto e bem feito. Foi à geladeira, pegou alguns ovos, temperos, queijo e colocou em cima do balcão. Procurou onde estavam os pratos para bater o omelete, os encontrando na parte de cima de um dos armários._

 _Ia começar a misturar os ingredientes, quando sente as quentes e másculas mãos de Aiolia a envolverem num caloroso abraço. Largou tudo o que estava fazendo, e o beija com muito carinho. Estava adorando ficar assim tão intimamente com ele._

 _Ele passa suas mãos pela delgada cintura da esverdeada, e a traz pra bem junto de si. Invade a boca rosada com sua ávida língua, onde esta encontra a língua de sua garota e iniciam uma sensual dança, regada à puro êxtase. Sobe as mãos aos seios e os massageia por cima do tecido. Ela arfa, geme excitada. Sua pele arde e seus pelos se eriçam. Ele desce uma das alças do vestido, dá um beijo em seu ombro nu._

 _Avançava mais em suas carícias, quando é bruscamente interrompido por fortes passos estrondosos na entrada de seu Templo, e uma grossa e potente voz gritando feliz da vida._

 _ **\- Aiolia! Aiolia!**_ _– fala o Touro Dourado em alta voz –_ _ **A Fran aceitou sair comigo, mas vai levar uma amiga. Você não quer vir comi...**_ _– parou em seco ao ver o leonino agarradinho à amazona prateada –_ _ **Shina?**_ _– piscou várias vezes os olhos, não acreditando no que via –_ _ **Vocês estão juntos?**_

 _Shina sorri timidamente, e encosta o rosto no peitoral do Leão. Este responde ao seu amigo com um largo e sincero sorriso._

 _ **\- Sim Deba, estamos juntos!**_

 _O enorme homem fica sem jeito por ter entrado de surpresa na casa do amigo, mas estava tão contente, que não percebeu os dois ali na cozinha. Passa as mãos por seus arroxeados cabelos, e fala extremamente envergonhado._

 _ **\- Me desculpem... eu não sabia. Não deveria ter entrado desse jeito.**_ _– vira-se em direção à saída –_ _ **Eu volto outra hora.**_

 _ **\- Calma grandão! Não precisa sair assim! Não temos nada à esconder!**_ _– dá um terno selinho na italiana –_ _ **Agora me diga o motivo de tanta alegria?**_

 _Ainda encabulado, o taurino fala como conseguiu seu tão esperado encontro._

 _ **\- Desde que você me deu aquele cartão, eu refleti muito no que me disse, então resolvi arriscar e conhecer a Fran.**_ _– suspirou feliz –_ _ **E você estava certo... ela é linda! Depois de ficar essa semana inteira indo à loja pra vê-la, decidi chamá-la pra sair e ela aceitou! Só que não queria ir sozinha, e eu não a culpo, pois não me conhece direito, deve ter ficado com receio de ficar à sós comigo. Por isso eu vim te chamar para irmos juntos... mas vejo que está em ótimas mãos!**_ _– dá uma piscadinha travessa._

 _ **\- Sim Deba... estou com a mulher que amo!**_ _– beija os cabelos dela –_ _ **Infelizmente não vou poderei ir contigo.**_

 _ **\- Não tem problema! O importante é que vocês estão felizes! E posso te dizer uma coisa?**_ _– o grego acena positivamente –_ _ **Você tem sorte Leão!**_ _– olha para a ariana e fala com sinceridade -_ _ **Você é muito bonita Shina!**_

 _Ela fica enternecida com o elogio do brasileiro e agradece sincera._

 _ **\- Obrigado Deba! Eu também tenho sorte... porque ele me ama!**_

 _Aldebaran sorri. Sentiu-se bem com a felicidade de seu amigo e pensou consigo mesmo se seria agraciado do mesmo jeito. Ia despedir-se, quando Aiolia interrompeu seus pensamentos._

 _ **\- Porque não chama o Milo para ir contigo? Pelo que eu saiba ele não está namorando e nem saindo com ninguém.**_

 _ **\- Não sei não, Aiolia...**_ _– coça a cabeça pensativo –_ _ **O Milo gosta de sair com essas garotas tipo "gostosa de academia"... não sei se uma menina como a Any vai interessá-lo.**_

 _ **\- Porque diz isso?**_ _– indaga o gato curioso._

 _ **\- Porque a beleza dela é singela e delicada, assim como a da Fran. Não faz muito o tipo do Milo.**_

 _ **\- Você não perde nada tentando, Deba. Se eles não se interessarem um pelo outro, pelo menos vão conversar, interagir, e você ficará mais à vontade com a loirinha.**_ _– pisca o olho –_ _ **E as pessoas mudam, grandão! Se até o mala do Kanon caiu de amores pela Seika, quem sabe o Milo venha a gostar da moça?**_

 _ **\- Concordo com você, leãozinho!**_ _– diz a esverdeada serenamente –_ _ **Todos podem mudar... eu mesma mudei muito! Quem sabe o Escorpião possa se apaixonar também?**_

 _ **\- Tem razão Shina! Quem sabe... Vou agora à casa dele, de repente ele se anima e vai comigo.**_

 _ **\- É assim que se fala!**_ _– estende a mão pro taurino –_ _ **Boa sorte, Deba!**_

 _O cavaleiro tem um rompante de alegria e abraça o casal com bastante força –_ _ **Obrigada aos dois! Deixa eu ir, porque já atrapalhei demais! Tchau!**_ _– dirige-se a passos largos à saída do Templo em direção à casa de Escorpião._

 _Aiolia balança a cabeça rindo bastante._

 _ **\- O Deba é uma figura!**_ _– olha pra Shina e fala carinhoso -_ _ **Depois do almoço vamos falar com Atena. Quero deixar tudo resolvido antes da visita dela ao Olimpo. Tudo bem pra você, lindinha?**_

 _ **\- Sim, tudo bem! O que eu mais quero é ficar ao seu lado, e quanto antes melhor!**_

 _Ele a pega no colo, e volta rumo ao seu quarto._

 _ **\- E o omelete?**_ _– pergunta a garota._

 _ **\- Deixa pra depois... quero fazer amor outra vez, e você?**_ _– sussurra sedutor._

 _ **\- Eu também...**_ _– responde num fio de voz, enquanto ele a deita na cama, para uma intensa e maravilhosa manhã de amor._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Naquele mesmo dia, na parte da tarde, Aiolia e Shina foram à audiência, pedida por ele, e estavam frente à frente com sua deusa e o Patriarca._

 _Fizeram uma silenciosa reverência em respeito a esta, fincando um de seus joelhos no chão e abaixando levemente a cabeça. Estes estavam vestindo suas respectivas armaduras, e a amazona portava sua prateada máscara. Saori levantou-se de seu trono, e ficou bem próximo ao casal. Olhou fixamente para eles, pediu para que se colocassem de pé, e perguntou calmamente._

 _ **\- Digam meus cavaleiros, o que os trouxeram aqui, diante de mim?**_

 _Aiolia deu um passo a frente, e falou sem rodeios._

 _ **\- Vim pedir sua permissão e bênção para me casar com Shina de Ofiúco.**_

 _Saori se sobressalta um pouco pela surpresa. "Então foi por Aiolia que ela se apaixonou?" pensou enquanto chegava bem perto da amazona. "Tenho que ter certeza de que ela o ama! Não posso e nem vou condená-la à uma união infeliz. Já não basta o que passou com Seiya!"_

 _ **\- Shina, está certa de que é isso que deseja? Podemos esperar até a reunião que terei no Olimpo, faltam só dois dias e...**_ _– não terminou de falar pois foi interrompida pela a italiana, que disse tranquilamente._

 _ **\- Eu me entreguei à ele... não tenho porque esperar.**_

 _A deusa de cabelos lilases sorriu compreensiva. Era mulher e também estava apaixonada. Sabia o quanto tinha que se segurar para não quebrar seu voto de castidade. Mas, para sentir-se realmente aliviada, teria que tirar uma última dúvida._

 _ **\- Shina, minha amada guerreira, por favor, tire a sua máscara!**_

 _Shina se espanta um pouco com o pedido, mas, prontamente leva sua mão ao rosto para retirar o frio objeto. Porém se detém ao ouvir um veemente protesto por parte de Shion._

 _ **\- Minha deusa, a lei ainda está em vigor, nem mesmo eu posso ver seu rosto! Não acha prudente esperarmos até o resultado da reunião? Afinal, só faltam dois dias!**_

 _Saori o encara com muita seriedade, e fala altivamente._

 _ **\- Se não quiser ver o rosto dela, sinta-se à vontade para se retirar. Preciso saber o que se passa realmente em seu coração, e através de seus olhos terei a certeza de que tomarei a melhor decisão.**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **Não há lei nesse mundo que me faça mudar de ideia!**_

 _Shion se cala, e constrangido se retira, deixando a deusa à sós com o casal._

 _ **\- Por favor Shina, retire a máscara!**_ _– pede gentilmente._

 _A italiana retira sua máscara e olha Saori diretamente nos olhos. O coração da jovem deusa se enche de alegria ao perceber que os verdes olhos de sua amazona transpareciam todo o amor que esta sentia pelo cavaleiro de Leão._

 _Deu um amplo sorriso, falou radiante._

 _ **\- Fiquem tranquilos! Lhes dou minha bênção ao amor de vocês! Só esperem que eu volte da reunião para iniciar os preparativos para o casamento.**_

 _ **\- Com todo o respeito, não queremos festa. Sua bênção nos basta!**_ _– diz a amazona._

 _ **\- Você concorda, Aiolia?**_ _– indaga Saori._

 _ **\- Sim, minha deusa!**_

 _ **\- Então, considerem-se casados! Vou pedir para Saga se encarregar da documentação civil, está bem?**_

 _O dois se abraçam e se beijam com muita ternura e Saori deixa algumas lágrimas rolarem em seu lindo rosto. Estava contente e tinha uma inabalável certeza de que obteria a vitória na reunião com os deuses no Olimpo._

 _ **\- Shina, se quiser, pode se mudar para a casa de Leão hoje mesmo!**_ _– a abraça emocionada –_ _ **Seja feliz!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado Atena! –**_ _fala emocionada._

 _Quebra devagar o abraço, vai até o cavaleiro, repetindo o singelo gesto._

 _ **\- Felicidades Aiolia!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado minha deusa! Prometo que vou fazê-la feliz!**_

 _ **\- Eu acredito em você!**_

 _ **\- Com licença, Atena!**_ _– dizem o casal em uníssono._

 _ **\- Podem ir, meus queridos!**_ _– fala emocionada, dirigindo-se em seguida aos seus aposentos._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Chegando em seu quarto, Saori para em frente à uma enorme janela, de onde tinha a visão do belo mar ao longe. Sente a suave e fresca brisa chocar-se com suavidade em seu rosto e fica esperançosa quanto ao seu futuro._

 _Vira-se devagar quando escuta o som de passos bem conhecidos atrás de si, e seu sorriso se ilumina._

 _Era ele, seu amado._

 _O abraça, e ele acaricia suas longas mechas lilases. Beija seu rosto com devoção, e roça suavemente as pontas de seus dedos em seus lábios._

 _Ela não resiste, e o beija com paixão, desejo. Ele aperta sua frágil cintura com sutileza, e cola seu corpo ao dela. A amava, a queria._

 _Separam-se buscando por ar. Ele a olha apaixonado, e ela corresponde com a mesma intensidade. Queria viver seu amor em toda sua plenitude, porém havia o maldito juramento. Não tinha outro remédio a não ser resignar-se e esperar que sua última cartada desse certo._

 _Ele quebra o silêncio e pergunta curioso._

 _ **\- Vi Shion lá fora e ele estava com uma cara horrível. O que aconteceu?**_

 _ **\- É uma longa história... senta aqui.**_ _– aponta pra cama –_ _ **Vou contar tudo.**_

 _Ela contou como tudo ocorreu, desde a conversa que teve com Seiya, onde ele expôs suas desconfianças à respeito de Shina estar apaixonada, do pedido formal de casamento feito por Aiolia, e como tinha sido ríspida com o Patriarca. Enfim, soltou um longo suspiro e falou apenada._

 _ **\- Eu me sinto horrível por ter falado desse jeito com o Shion! Mas fiquei tão chateada por ele ter me desacatado... que não pensei, só falei.**_ _– uma lágrima cai sem que perceba –_ _ **Ele é um bom homem, ótimo Patriarca, mas é tão apegado à essas tradições que às vezes me tira do sério!**_ _– toca de leve as mãos de seu amado –_ _ **Amanhã vou lhe pedir perdão, porque hoje não quero ver mais ninguém...**_ _– se aninha nos braços do rapaz –_ _ **Quero ficar só com você!**_

 _ **\- Eu fico aqui o tempo que quiser.**_ _– recosta na cabeceira da cama, a trazendo mais perto de si –_ _ **Faltam somente dois dias para o Conselho... como está sentindo?**_

 _ **\- Não sei ao certo... no momento tenho muita fé que sairei vitoriosa de lá.**_ _– seu olhar é de ternura e desejo –_ _ **Seremos livres, minhas guerreiras e eu... e nós dois poderemos viver nosso amor plenamente! Meu maior desejo é me entregar à você!**_

 _ **\- Saori...**_ _– a beija ardentemente, separando-se arfantes, ofegantes –_ _ **Sou um péssimo homem, já te tratei tão mal, e cheguei a achar que te odiava, e no entanto, você me amava. Suportou tudo calada, cada ofensa, cada gesto de ingratidão da minha parte. Eu... não te mereço! Não mereço nem um olhar sequer...**_

 _O interrompe colocando seu melindroso dedo indicador nos lábios dele, e o abraça emocionada._

 _ **\- Não diga isso... sabe que te amo, jamais te desprezaria. Você só passou por uma fase difícil, mas já passou... hoje estamos juntos e não abriria mão disso... nunca! Te amo Ikki!**_ _– o beija sofregamente –_ _ **Vou te amar pra sempre!**_

 _ **\- Também te amo, Saori!**_ _– continuam o apaixonado beijo, com a forte esperança que em breve, concretizarão o sonho de ambos: se entregarem um ao outro de corpo e alma._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shina estava em sua casa, arrumando suas roupas em duas malas, e colocando seu objetos pessoais em algumas caixas para, mais tarde, junto com Aiolia, levar tudo para o 5° Templo._

 _Estava distraída, com os pensamentos longe, mais precisamente em seu lindo leãozinho, não percebendo a presença da ruiva amazona de Águia, que acabava de entrar em seu quarto._

 _ **\- Vai viajar?**_ _– pergunta Marin._

 _Shina se assusta um pouco, e olha para o lado, vendo a pisciana sorridente, abrindo os braços em sua direção._

 _ **\- Marin!**_ _– a abraça emocionada –_ _ **A que horas vocês chegaram?**_

 _ **\- Chegamos pela manhã, mas estávamos muito cansados, tanto pelo voo quanto pelo fuso horário. Por isso dormimos até agora. Assim que acordei vim direto pra cá**_ _– sentou-se na beirada da cama –_ _ **Agora me responde: Pra quê essas malas?**_

 _A esverdeada suspira fundo, mas não consegue esconder um grande sorriso de felicidade._

 _ **\- Aiolia e eu nos casamos, e estou indo hoje mesmo para o 5° Templo!**_

 _A Águia dá um gritinho de alegria, e se abraçam como as boas amigas que eram agora._

 _ **\- Como foi isso? Me conta tudo!**_ _– diz a ruiva ansiosa._

 _ **\- Calma! Vou contar!**_ _– sentando-se ao lado de sua amiga._

 _A ariana contou como tudo aconteceu, a discussão, sua confissão, a noite de amor, e a reunião com Atena, de onde saíram abençoados e casados._

 _ **\- Que lindo Shina! Vocês merecem a felicidade! Você mais do que ninguém!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado, Marin! Todas nós merecemos!**_ _– se abraçam outra vez –_ _ **Mudando de assunto, porque a June não veio com você?**_

 _ **\- A pobrezinha passou muito mal! Deve ser por causa da gravidez. Então o Dite deu um remédio pra enjoo, e ela pegou num sono profundo. Só deve acordar amanhã.**_

 _ **\- Queria tanto contar pra ela também! Deixa ela descansar, podemos nos falar amanhã.**_ _– muda sua expressão feliz, para uma bem mais séria –_ _ **Sabe, estou muito preocupada com a Geist! Ontem passei pela casa dela, e estava dormindo, mas tenho certeza de que chorou bastante. Fui lá ainda pouco e não estava. A chamei por cosmo, mas ela deve tê-lo ocultado, porque não me respondeu. Não sei mais o que fazer!**_

 _ **\- Ainda é pela armadura de Grou?**_

 _ **\- Acho que não é só por isso... ela está magoada com o Grande Mestre. Ela acredita que ele só se aproximou dela por causa das lembranças que a armadura traz da tal Yuzuriha. Coitada! Geist tem verdadeiro horror à ele.**_ _– suspira fundo –_ _ **Sabe como é geniosa e teimosa, cismou com isso é não há quem a faça mudar de ideia.**_

 _ **\- Mas você não acha essa atitude do Mestre um tanto estranha?**_ _– pergunta a ruiva pensativa –_ _ **Pra dizer no mínimo... bizarra!**_

 _ **\- Também acho... porém, tenho certeza de que ele não faz por mal. São mais de 250 anos somente servindo à Atena. Morreu, voltou à vida, se dedicou só ao Santuário e deixou praticamente morta a sua vida pessoal. Ter alguém que pudesse usar essa armadura que traz tantas lembranças de alguém que foi importante pra ele, deve ter mexido com o seu emocional. Por isso quer tanto se aproximar, se tornar seu amigo...**_

 _ **\- Ou quem sabe algo mais...**_ _– dá uma gostosa risada._

 _ **\- Marin! Depois que você se juntou com o Mask anda tão mente suja...**_ _– fala a Cobra fingindo indignação._

 _ **\- Nada disso! O que eu falo tem muito sentido. O Mestre Shion quando voltou à vida, ganhou um novo corpo, que na época da Guerra Santa deveria ter uns 18 anos, e isso já tem 3 anos. Então hoje em dia, sua idade biológica é de 21 anos mais ou menos. Pensa comigo, cobrinha: um rapaz de 21 anos, querendo se aproximar de uma menina de 19, que é a idade da Geist, o que isso te diz?**_

 _ **\- É... nunca pensei por esse prisma... você pode estar certa, Marin!**_

 _ **-Tenho quase certeza que sim!**_ _– sorri sacana –_ _ **Hormônios**_ _ **Shina... o Mestre está cheio deles, todos em ebulição, como todos nós... ele só não está sabendo chegar nela direito, afinal seus tempos de juventude foram outros. Pra completar, o gênio ruim da vampirinha não ajuda!**_

 _ **\- Isso é verdade... quando ela aparecer, nós duas vamos ter uma conversa séria com ela.**_ _\- levanta-se e vai à uma penteadeira, onde tira algumas roupas e as coloca na mala –_ _ **Você pode pegar um copo d'água pra mim lá na cozinha, por favor? Ainda não saí daqui e estou morrendo de sede.**_

 _ **\- Claro! Aproveito e tomo um também!**_ _– vai em direção à cozinha._

 _A ruiva voltava com dois copos e uma garrafa d'água, quando tropeça em algo de consistência bem macia. Olha pra baixo e vê um lindo coelho branco. Fica encantada com o bichinho, e leva junto consigo, deixando o que levava em cima de uma mesa._

 _ **\- Shina, onde você arrumou essa coisa fofa?**_ _– indaga abraçada ao bichinho._

 _ **\- Foi o leãozinho que me deu! Ele achou nas escadarias entre a casa dele e a do Mask, tem mais ou menos umas 3 semanas. Ele disse que o bichinho estava machucado, acha que alguém o chutou ou coisa parecida.**_

 _Marin ficou pensativa. Lembrou-se que na noite em que se acertou com Angello, tropeçou e rolou as escadas por causa de um animal pequeno, que não hora não conseguiu identificar. O período também coincidia, pois tudo aconteceu à umas 3 semanas. "Será?" perguntou-se intrigada. Olhou bem o animalzinho, o abraçou bem apertado e falou bem baixinho perto de suas grandes orelhas._

 _ **\- Foi você que me derrubou, não é danadinho?**_ _– beijou a fofa cabeça do roedor –_ _ **Obrigado amiguinho! Devo a minha felicidade à você!**_

 _Shina a olha curiosa. Marin sempre foi mais amável do que ela, porém desconhecia esse lado carinhoso da ruiva. Ficou admirando a cena de sua ex-rival acarinhando seu coelhinho e refletiu o quanto todas haviam mudado. De mulheres duras, rancorosas e masculinizadas, à meninas gentis, amigas e amorosas._

 _Em pouco tempo, a escuridão em suas vidas foram se dissipando, e o amor, o carinho e a amizade foram preenchendo o enorme vazio que havia em suas almas. O que as esperavam agora era uma nova realidade, cheia de esperança, principalmente se Saori saísse vitoriosa desse Conselho._

 _Saiu de seu torpor e chamou a pisciana._

 _ **\- Ei, cadê a água que eu te pedi?**_

 _ **\- Esqueci.**_ _– ri divertida –_ _ **Vou lá pegar. Segura aqui o... qual é o nome dele?**_

 _ **\- Cassius...**_ _– responde serena –_ _ **Se chama Cassius.**_

 _Marin nota uma pontinha de tristeza na voz da cobrinha, e dá um beijo em sua bochecha seguido de um abraço._

 _ **\- Não fique assim... Ele está bem nos Elísios. Saori exigiu isso como parte do acordo com Padora, não foi?**_

 _ **\- Sim, mesmo assim me sinto culpada.**_ _– uma lágrima cai sem sentir –_ _ **Ele só não quis voltar à vida pra não me ver sofrer atrás do Seiya... preferiu continuar morto.**_

 _ **\- Mas agora ele deve estar em paz porque você encontrou a felicidade**_ _– limpa as lágrimas de sua amiga, e vão para a cozinha -_ _ **Bebe essa água e vamos terminar de arrumar suas coisas, porque daqui à pouco o Olia tá aí. Não vai querer deixá-lo esperando, vai?**_

 _Shina estreita o olhar e fala com fingida raiva._

 _ **\- Que história é essa de Olia?**_

 _ **\- Deixa de ser ciumenta!**_ _– dá uma sonora gargalhada –_ _ **Pode ficar sossegada. O leãozinho é todo seu! Já tenho um belo Caranguejo italiano pra fazer minha cama à noite!**_

 _ **-Tarada!**_ _– vai em direção ao quarto, rindo de sua amiga –_ _ **Vamos acabar logo com isso.**_

 _ **\- Vamos cobrinha! Eu te ajudo!**_

 _Passam o restante da tarde rindo e se divertindo, ajudando uma à outra nessa nova fase na vida de ambas._

 _Continua..._

 **Notas finais:**

 _Então... o que acharam do capítulo?_

 _Meus lindos, sei que quem adora uma boa festa de casamento vai querer me matar por não ter feito uma festa pra Shina, mas, vou explicar a minha visão._

 _Shina já sofreu muito por um falso amor, algo que ela tinha como certeza ser um sentimento real e não era. Então, na minha humilde percepção, acho que o que importa pra ela é ter o amor do Aiolia, e não uma cerimônia pra dizer o que os dois já sabem. Cada um tem um tipo de visão do que é felicidade, e a da Shina, pelo menos nessa fic, é estar ao lado de seu amor, não se importando com festa, papéis ou algo do tipo._

 _Nessa história, deixei a pegada mais romântica pra June e Marin, por isso fiz a festa pra elas, por crer que elas tinham mais esse perfil de meninas que querem ir ao altar. Isso não quer dizer que a nossa cobrinha não será feliz. Foi só uma opção, pois muitos se casam e realmente não fazem questão de festa._

 _O que acharam de Ikki e Saori?_

 _Já li algumas fics com esse shipp, e pra ser sincera, é o par que mais gosto com ela kkkkkkkkkk. Esse lance de amor e ódio é bem excitante, não acham?_

 _Será que o Deba vai conseguir arrastar o Miluxo pra esse encontro?_

 _Veremos no próximo capitulo!_

 _Mais uma vez, fiquem à vontade para darem suas opiniões e sugestões. Amo os comentários de vocês!_

 _Mil beijos e até o próximo capitulo!_


	13. Capítulo 13 - Esquecendo o passado

_Oi meu queridos!_

 _Queria mais uma vez agradecer os comentários sobre o capítulo anterior. Sua opinião é muito importante, e adoro saber o que vocês pensam!_

 _Agora, desfrutem e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 13- Esquecendo o passado, vivendo o presente.

 _Depois de muito insistir, Aldebaran finalmente conseguiu convencer Milo a ir ao encontro junto com ele. O escorpiano não estava muito entusiasmado, pois tinha quase certeza de que a amiga da tal Fran deveria ser uma dessas garotas bem feias ou sem graça demais, que ela junto com Deba estavam tentando empurrar pro primeiro desavisado que encontrassem._

 _Em frente ao cinema, ficaram esperando as meninas chegarem. Cerca dez minutos depois, elas apareceram. Milo ficou estático, pois todo o pré julgamento que fizera quanto à aparência das moças foi por água abaixo._

 _Elas eram lindas. Não eram exuberantes, porém tinham uma beleza simples, delicada, muito distinta das mulheres ao qual estava acostumado a sair._

 _Uma delas era alta, por volta de 1,80, corpo esguio, porém curvilíneo, muito branquinha, cabelos lisos e platinados, olhos azuis e um rosto perfeito como o de uma boneca. Estava com uma blusa verde esmeralda de mangas compridas, saia preta rodada na altura das coxas e sapatilhas da mesma cor. Pela sua altura e a cara de bobo de seu amigo, deduziu que fosse a Fran._

 _Porém, quem verdadeiramente lhe chamou a atenção foi a outra garota. Tinha uma estatura mediana, por volta de 1,65, um corpo delicadamente esculpido, pele alva, longos cabelos cacheados num tom castanho acobreado, que pareciam ser bem sedosos, um lindo rosto adornado com belos orbes verde água e uma boca tentadoramente rosada. Estava com um vestido floral bem levinho e curto, como a saia de sua amiga, usando uma sandália baixa de tiras para completar o visual._

 _Estava hipnotizado e sinceramente nunca havia se sentido assim por mulher alguma, especialmente por ela não ser exatamente do tipo de garota com quem saía. Mas algo nela lhe chamou muito a atenção, só não sabia exatamente o que._

 _Saiu de sua momentânea divagação quando ouviu seu gigante amigo lhe chamar._

 _ **\- Milo, essas são Fran e Any! Meninas, esse é Milo, meu amigo e quase irmão!**_

 _O escorpiano estende a mão à loira e lhe cumprimenta com dois beijinhos no rosto. Logo depois faz o mesmo com Any, sendo que ao tocá-la, sente um arrepio subir por todo o seu corpo. A olhou profundamente e ela corou. A achou adorável desse jeito. Sorriu amavelmente e fala às moças._

 _ **\- Muito prazer em conhecê-las! Deba não exagerou quando disse que eram lindas!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado Milo!**_ _– dizem as garotas um pouco tímidas._

 _Aldebaran o olhou e percebeu o interesse do Escorpião por Any e sentiu-se aliviado. Pressentia que teriam uma noite muito aprazível._

 _ **\- Vamos entrar porque o filme começa em dois minutos.**_ _– diz o brasileiro enlaçando suas mãos à de Fran._

 _Milo olha para Any, que se perde nos cristalinos orbes do rapaz. Ele era lindo e sedutor, e isso a fascinou._

 _Ele oferece seu braço à ela, que meio hesitante, aceita a gentileza. Os dois jovens, de braços dados e sorridentes, seguem o outro casal para assistirem ao filme e dali seguir para um agradável jantar._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Depois do cinema e do jantar num restaurante na beira da praia, os quatro jovens foram dar uma volta pela orla._

 _Milo e Any sentaram-se na areia para verem as calmas ondas e olharem o perfeito céu estrelado que fazia esta noite._

 _Já Aldebaran e Fran estavam se beijando e trocando carícias ousadas, sentados numa enorme pedra incrustrada na areia, à alguns bons metros de onde estavam os outros dois._

 _O grego olha o taurino e se sente feliz. O brasileiro era um de seus melhores amigos, e merecia encontrar uma boa garota, e consequentemente, a felicidade._

 _Volta o seu olhar para a castanha e sorri. Ela retribui da mesma maneira. Observa seus traços e fica intrigado. Ela não parecia ser grega, e assim como sua amiga platinada, pareciam ser estrangeiras. Ele não esconde sua curiosidade e indaga a moça._

 _ **\- Você não é daqui, verdade?**_

 _ **\- Sim, é verdade! Mas há três anos sou uma cidadã grega e isso é o que realmente importa...**_ _– responde reticente._

 _ **\- Me desculpe ser tão curioso. Acho que não gosta de tocar nesse assunto.**_ _– diz o rapaz sem jeito._

 _ **\- Não precisa se desculpar, e é normal que queira me conhecer melhor, saber de onde eu vim... e... o que posso te dizer é que larguei tudo o que tinha, e vim pra Grécia recomeçar a minha vida.**_ _– suspira fundo –_ _ **Eu sempre gostei de mitologia e meu sonho era um dia morar aqui. É que... aconteceram muitas coisas... algumas bem ruins...**_ _\- uma lágrima solitária rola por seu rosto –_ _ **Eu resolvi juntar as minhas poucas economias e vir pra cá. Quando desci no aeroporto, não tinha para onde ir, não falava direito a língua e não conhecia ninguém. Foi onde encontrei a Fran. Ela também largou tudo e veio recomeçar aqui na Grécia. Ficamos amigas de imediato, pegamos o pouco dinheiro que tínhamos e fomos para um albergue barato, onde vivemos por meses, até arrumarmos um emprego descente e irmos para um lugar melhor. Hoje dividimos o apartamento, trabalhamos juntas, fazemos faculdade, enfim, estamos nos estabilizando.**_ _– suspira novamente e abre um pequeno sorriso -_ _ **Sabe Milo, meu passado ficou pra traz e só penso no presente e quem sabe num futuro... não gosto muito de fazer planos. Já fiz muitos e todos foram frustrados...**_

 _Ele se impressiona com a franqueza da garota. Com seu polegar seca suas poucas lágrimas e num gesto impulsivo a abraça com ternura. Ela se assusta um pouco, mas não repele o contato. Pelo contrário, se sente amparada e protegida, como há muito tempo não acontecia. Ele quebra o caloroso abraço e perde-se em seu verdes olhos, aproximando-se de sua linda boca e dando-lhe um singelo beijo._

 _Ela sente seu corpo arder, seus pelos se eriçam e por instinto abre seus lábios para aprofundar o doce beijo. Ele leva suas grandes mãos à sua nuca, enroscando seus dedos em seus acobreados cabelos, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais colada à ele. Suas línguas bailavam sensualmente enquanto seus corações pulsavam descontroladamente._

 _Separam-se ofegantes. Ele acaricia seu singelo rosto, tão suave ao toque. Ela o olhava enfeitiçada, não tinha nenhum tipo de pretensão essa noite, e acabou por conhecer alguém muito especial, que mexeu com seu coração de maneira inesperada. Milo sentiu o mesmo, nunca sentiu algo remotamente parecido por nenhuma das mulheres com quem se envolveu. Any era especial. Agradeceria mil vezes à Aldebaran por ter insistido em levá-lo._

 _ **\- Acredita em destino, Milo?**_

 _ **\- Sim, porque?**_ _– indaga acarinhando sua macias mechas._

 _ **\- Porque sempre tive certeza de que minha felicidade estava aqui, na Grécia...**_

 _ **\- Se me der uma chance, posso te mostrar que estava certa...**_ _– volta à beijá-la com ternura –_ _ **Você é especial... é diferente de todas as mulheres que conheci. Eu... gostei de você e... quero tentar! Aceita namorar comigo?**_

 _Ela arregala os olhos, pois não esperava tal pedido, porém abre um enorme e sincero sorriso e o abraça emocionada._

 _ **\- Sim eu aceito... também quero tentar... quem sabe seremos felizes?**_

 _ **\- Tenho certeza que sim.**_ _– dá um longo selinho._

 _ **\- Haaaaammm, haaaammm...**_ _– pigarreia o taurino, que está agarradinho à bela loira –_ _ **Desculpa atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas já está tarde e amanhã teremos que estar de guarda, esqueceu Milo?**_

 _ **\- Não, não esqueci**_ _\- diz apenado –_ _ **Nos vemos daqui à cinco dias, ok?**_

 _Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça e o abraça com carinho._

 _O brasileiro toma sua amada pela cintura, e a beija fervorosamente e sussurra em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Adorei passar essa noite ao seu lado...**_

 _ **\- Eu também, Aldebaran...**_ _– fala a platinada ainda arfante –_ _ **Você... acredita em amor à primeira vista?**_

 _\- Ele levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas um tanto confuso._

 _ **\- Não sei ao certo...**_ _– estava expectante com o que ela poderia dizer –_ _ **E você, acredita?**_

 _Ela acena positivamente, e responde com o rosto repleto de felicidade._

 _ **\- Sim... porque acho que me apaixonei por você no instante em que te vi entrando na loja aquele dia.**_ _– fala com muita certeza, apesar da nítida timidez._

 _O brasileiro abre um largo e sincero sorriso, acaricia seu alvo rosto, e a beija com devoção, com paixão._

 _ **\- Não sabe como estou feliz por isso!**_ _– dá um longo selinho, enquanto ela sorri sincera_ _ **\- Me espere, princesa. Cinco dias passam rápido...**_

 _ **\- Sim... estarei te esperando...**_

 _Os dois casais caminham pela orla de volta à suas casas, com a certeza de que suas vidas tomaram um novo rumo à partir desse dia._

 _Rumavam em direção à alegria de compartilharem suas vidas e seus melhores momentos com pessoas muito especiais, que preencheriam o vazio que haviam em suas vidas, dando sentido à nova chance que sua amada deusa lhes deu._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shion estava andando meio que distraído pelas ruínas do Santuário. Estava chateado por Saori ter falado tão rispidamente consigo. Pensava seriamente em passar seu posto de Patriarca para outra pessoa, porque às vezes sentia-se cansado, pois por grande parte de sua extensa vida exerceu essa função e achava que tinha parado no tempo, sendo que o mundo evoluiu e não era mais o mesmo de sua juventude._

 _Estava mergulhando em seus pensamentos, quando se deparou com uma bela mulher sentada no muro de pedra do velho mirante. Era Geist, que olhava fixamente o mar ao longe. Sua máscara estava ao seu lado em cima das pedras, vestia uma camisola de seda num tom de vinho que destacava com perfeição sua alva pele._

 _O sorriso do homem de ilumina, pois há tempos estava interessado na morena, mas nunca teria coragem de se aproximar, afinal ele era o Grande Mestre e ela era uma amazona. Não poderia quebrar assim as regras das quais sempre zelou. O máximo que poderia oferecer-lhe era a sua amizade e ajudá-la a se adaptar à sua enigmática armadura da melhor forma possível._

 _Aproximou-se da amazona e falou sereno._

 _ **\- Ainda não tive a oportunidade de te parabenizar como deveria por sua conquista Geist. Você foi formidável, lutou com bravura e inteligência e venceu com louvor. Te felicito por isso!**_

 _Ela não se vira. Não tinha a mínima vontade de vê-lo. Lágrimas caem sem que sinta, porém não emite nenhum tipo de som. Fica mortalmente silenciosa. Pega sua máscara e a coloca em seu choroso rosto antes de virar-se. Caminha em sua direção e vê que ele estava vestindo roupas de dormir, uma regata branca, calça de moletom cinza e chinelos simples. Como ela, deveria estar sem sono, tentando espairecer. O olha através de sua máscara e fala secamente._

 _ **\- Obrigado Mestre. Só fiz a minha obrigação. Se me der licença, voltarei pra minha casa.**_

 _Caminhava rumo à vila das amazonas, quando o sente segurar seu braço._

 _ **\- Espere só um pouco, tenho um presente pra você.**_ _– a solta, e se tele transporta, voltando em questão de segundos com um bonito embrulho para presente –_ _ **É pra você!**_ _– ela pega o presente hesitante e o abre com cuidado –_ _ **Espero que goste!**_ _– diz empolgado._

 _Ao ver o que era o presente, Geist fecha a cara e aperta os punhos com muito ódio. Era um cachecol, que fazia parte da armadura de Grou. Ela já tinha um, de cor púrpura, que Mu havia lhe dado e ensinado todas as possíveis maneiras de usá-lo como arma. Imaginou que Shion lhe deu esse acessório para mais uma vez lhe comparar com a falecida Yuzuriha. Deveria ser igual ao que ela possuía originalmente, e não iria suportar tamanha humilhação._

 _ **-Muito obrigado, mas já tenho o meu.**_ _– fala com agressividade, quase beirando a grosseria._

 _O ariano se entristece. Queria agradá-la e trouxe o cachecol mais bonito que encontrou em Jamiel. Escolheu o tom de azul royal, pois achou que combinaria com os cabelos da morena. Pensou que ela ficaria feliz, porém enganou-se._

 _ **\- Você não gostou? Se a cor não te agradou, posso trocar por outra e...**_ _– não terminou de falar e foi interrompido por um grito de pura raiva da geniosa garota._

 _ **\- Já chega Mestre! Pra mim basta!**_ _– suspira fundo –_ _ **Eu desisto! Não quero mais essa armadura, não quero mais ser amazona... amanhã mesmo vou embora daqui!**_ _– dá as costas à Shion e caminha em direção à vila das amazonas._

 _Ele fica atônito com a atitude garota. Não esperava esse tipo de reação. Vai ao encalço dela e a vira para si, onde seus corpos ficam bem próximos um do outro._

 _ **\- Porque faz isso, Geist? Porque está agindo desse jeito? Eu faço tudo pra te agradar e você só me trata com desprezo!**_ _– grita exasperado._

 _ **\- Você é cínico, Shion!**_ _– ri com a voz carregada de deboche e rancor –_ _ **Só fica me cercando por causa da lembranças dessa infeliz da Yuzuriha. Fica fantasiando e projetando a imagem dela em mim. Não suporto mais isso! Você é doente! Ficou séculos guardando amor por uma mulher que não quis porra nenhuma contigo! E sabe de uma coisa?**_ _– tira a máscara, a joga no chão e dá um pisão que a espatifa em vários pedaços –_ _ **Cansei...**_

 _O esverdeado fica ainda mais perplexo com a atitude impulsiva da amazona. Mesmo assim, segurou de leve seu queixo, levantando seu rosto delicadamente. Era linda! Seu rosto expressivo, com grandes olhos azuis escuros, longos cílios e sobrancelhas bem feitas. Seu nariz afilado e uma boca levemente avermelhada completavam aquela linda visão que estava tendo._

 _ **\- Você é linda!**_ _– acaricia seu alvo rosto e a garota sente seu corpo arrepiar._

 _Se assusta com essa sensação, pois nunca havia sentido nada parecido com isso por ninguém. Por vezes até se achou anormal por jamais ter se sentido atraída por nenhum rapaz._

 _Voltou de sua estagnação, e num rápido movimento, livrou-se do agarre do lemuriano. Saía apressada, quando ele se pôs novamente à sua frente e falou decidido._

 _ **\- Agora você só tem duas opções: ou me mata ou me ama!**_

 _ **\- Não diga besteira! Eu não sou mais uma amazona! Não tenho que cumprir essa estúpida regra!**_ _– grita nervosa._

 _ **\- Você continua sendo uma amazona, pois só Atena em pessoa pode te destituir de seu posto!**_ _– fala com um sorriso triunfante._

 _Ela arregala os olhos. Não era possível! Não podia ser verdade! Se fosse assim estaria nas mãos dele, e era tudo o que ela não queria._

 _ **\- Então Geist, vai me matar ou me amar?**_ _– fala, segurando-a firmemente pelos dois braços e colando-a junto ao seu trabalhado corpo._

 _Ela sente seu corpo esquentar, assim como o seu rosto e sua intimidade. Nunca tinha tido um contato tão próximo à um homem, nem mesmo em combates. Ficou ofegante e se sentiu perdida diante dos olhos rosados do lemuriano. Tinha tanta raiva dele... será que era mesmo raiva? Seria ciúmes? Ciúmes de uma defunta? Não sabia mais o que pensar e nem como agir. Resolveu fazer o que achou melhor._

 _ **\- Deixo o meu destino em suas mãos Shion...**_ _– disse num gemido quase inaudível._

 _Era tudo o que ele precisava: o aval de sua adorada morena para tomar-lhe sua vermelha boca com um beijo apaixonado e arrebatador._

 _Ela se assusta em ser tão abruptamente beijada, mas aos poucos relaxa seu corpo e abre sua boca dando passagem à língua do ariano. Ele passa suas grandes mãos por seus braços e segura firme sua delgada cintura, a trazendo mais perto de si, onde ela pôde sentir o tamanho de sua enorme masculinidade. Ela fica amedrontada, pois jamais teve intimidade com alguém do sexo oposto e sentir como era grande o membro de Shion a fez temer pela primeira vez em sua vida._

 _Se afasta de repente, e começa a chorar. Se permitiu a si mesma sentir-se frágil e indefesa. Sabia que teria que se entregar à ele, mas tinha medo. Medo de ter seu corpo maculado e machucado. Tinha uma péssima ideia de como era um relação sexual. Por mais que Marin e June tivessem falado nesses últimos tempos o quanto era bom transar, era bastante insegura a esse respeito. Sentiu-se uma verdadeira estúpida. Não sabia o que fazer e nem como proceder._

 _Shion a abraçou por trás, afastou seu longos cabelos negros, beijou seu pescoço, seguindo por seus ombros e costas. Aspirou seu perfume e seu membro pulsou com força. Porém teria que se segurar, pois sua desejada garota estava hesitante. A virou delicadamente e deu alguns breves selinhos em sua boca. Ela deu um meio sorriso, estava conseguindo quebrar a tensão. Roçou levemente seu nariz no rosto dela até chegar à sua orelha, onde sussurrou sensualmente._

 _ **\- Vamos para um lugar mais aconchegante!**_ _– a abraça, e logo aparecem num espaçoso e luxuoso quarto._

 _Geist fica admirada com a imponência do cômodo. Ela olha cada objeto com curiosidade. Fixa seus orbes em um grande espelho em cima de uma penteadeira e vê o reflexo do ariano. O acha lindo! Não sabia bem porque, mas todo o rancor que sentia por ele parecia, aos poucos, desaparecer._

 _Virou-se e o olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Ele, então, chegou mais perto e beijou devagar os seus lábios. Ela retribuiu com carinho, o medo inicial estava passando. Ele desce devagar as alças de sua camisola, que desliza suavemente por seu corpo, a deixando somente com uma calcinha rendada. Ele se excita ao vê-la seminua. Seus pequenos seios eram apetitosos aos seus olhos. Queria tocá-los, e assim o fez. Colocou suas mãos, uma em cada seio, e os apalpou com cuidado. Os massageava com delicadeza e apertava de leve os duros bicos. Ela gemeu. Sentiu-se úmida e começava gostar do que estava sentindo. Ele desce suas mãos à delgada cintura e a traz pra junto dele. Ela se assusta e dá um gritinho, que ele acha sexy demais. Beija lascivamente a sua boca e ela corresponde de igual maneira. Estava aos poucos cedendo ao encantamento daquele homem tão sedutor._

 _Ele abocanha um dos seios e o chupa devagar, o saboreando com calma, enquanto a deita lentamente em sua cama. Leva sua mão à umedecida entrada da morena e friccionava seus dedos em seu clitóris. Ela trava e tenta sair, mas Shion volta a beijá-la e ela se acalma, deixando ele continuar com a deliciosa carícia. A amazona arqueia seu belo corpo, se contorcia com o calor que se apoderava de si. Era maravilhosa essa sensação. Precisava de mais. Queria mais. Ele aumenta o ritmo dos movimentos de seus dedos e desce sua boca ao outro seio, lhe dando a devida atenção. Ela sente o seu corpo sacudir em pequenos espasmos e geme alto. Teve um orgasmo. Estava arfante, mas adorou sentir aquilo._

 _O lemuriano desce com vários beijos úmidos pelo corpo da morena, chegando à sua intimidade ainda coberta pela calcinha. Tira com cuidado a peça que estava encharcada do fluído de Geist, levando em seguida a sua ávida boca à molhada vagina. Lambe sofregamente todo aquele mel, e a sente quente. Aprofunda sua língua em seu interior, fazendo com que ela aperte as mandíbulas, sufocando sua vontade de gritar. Sua cálida língua faz a ariana delirar e sente outra vez seu corpo tremer. De novo chegou ao ápice._

 _Ele levanta-se e tira toda a sua roupa, deixando à vista seu imponente membro. Ela se senta na cama, olha o duro falo do lindo homem. Volta a sentir receio. Era enorme e ficou se perguntando se isso tudo dentro dela não a machucaria._

 _Ele também sentou-se e ela se aproximou do ariano, tocou seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos. Seu olhar sereno e amoroso lhe transmitiu segurança. Ela sorriu. Passou os dedos suavemente por suas enigmáticas pintinhas e sentiu-se mais uma vez arrepiar. Estava decidida, se entregaria ao homem que escolheu amá-la._

 _Ele se deita sobre ela, abre cuidadosamente suas pernas e se posiciona entre elas. Introduz devagar seu gigantesco falo e força aos poucos a passagem. Ela geme e chora de dor. Shion a beija com todo o afeto que há muito sentia por ela, fazendo com que relaxasse, facilitando assim a entrada do potente órgão do homem. Ele investe devagar, e eleva o ritmo de suas estocadas conforme a morena vai suavizando sua tensão. Quando se sente todo dentro dela, a invade com força e firmeza, arrancando um grito de puro prazer da menina. Ela arqueia, se contorce, arranha as costas do esverdeado. Sentia-se nas nuvens, leve. Sem medos, sem temores. Seu corpo queima e transpira excitação. Estava encharcada, ensopada. Ele sente seu órgão fervente, devido a quentura da doce vagina da morena e fortemente apertado, fazendo com que quase gozasse dentro dela. Ela sente um arrepio subir por seu corpo, e um calor invadir sua alma. Teve um avassalador orgasmo e ofegante se agarrou ao seu homem enlaçando suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Queria sentir aquilo de novo e Shion teria que dar o que pedia._

 _O lemuriano entende o recado, se ajoelha na cama, com a amazona encaixada nele. Ela desenrosca as pernas e ele a pega por sua cintura e inicia uma lânguida cavalgada. Seu duro órgão é contraído sem dó pela apertada intimidade molhada, e geme rouco de tesão. Ele delira. Ela estava entregue, solta, segura do que queria e sentia. Adorou ter passado a confiança que ela precisava. E o resultado era ela rebolando freneticamente em seu grosso pênis. Ela é tomada por uma onda de calor e tremores e goza extasiada no falo de seu amado. Ele, por sua vez sente seu membro ser fortemente succionado e derrama-se no interior da jovem amazona._

 _Se abraçam ainda arfantes e se beijam com ternura. Ele se deita e ela recosta em seu forte peitoral. Ele beija seus negros cabelos e ela dedilha seu abdômen definido._

 _Tinham muito o que falar e certamente depois o fariam, pois o que queriam agora era aproveitar aquele divino silêncio que acalentava seus corações e lhe davam a plena convicção de que tomaram a mais importante decisão de suas vidas._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shina e Aiolia estavam no 5° Templo, arrumando os pertences dela no amplo closet do leonino. Estavam realmente empolgados com aquela tarefa tão trivial. Faziam tudo com muito cuidado e bom humor. Ele a olhava e custava a acreditar que não era uma sonho, que ela estava ali, real, palpável._

 _Sorriu quando sentiu as suaves mãos femininas em seu peitoral, e um rápido selinho em seus lábios. Ela era linda... a mulher de sua vida._

 _Tinha certeza que seriam felizes, que formariam uma bela família num futuro próximo e que viveriam em verdadeiro êxtase pelo resto de seus dias._

 _Saiu de seu terno pensamento quando a ariana fechou o closet, dando por terminada aquela tarefa. Sentiu-se satisfeito em ver os olhos de sua garota brilhando de felicidade. Ela se aproximou felina, e enroscou seus braços no pescoço de seu amado e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais intensidade._

 _Ele a segura por sua cintura e a trás pra junto de si. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto a desejava. Ela geme alto. O amava e sentia-se especial por despertar desse jeito a virilidade de seu homem. Voltam ao caloroso beijo e ambos sentem seus corpos arrepiarem. O loiro quebra o doce contato, lembrando-se de algo importante que tinha que fazer. Vai até a penteadeira e pega uma caixinha preta de veludo e um envelope com o selo de Atena. O entrega a Shina e com um aceno a autoriza a abri-lo. Ela o faz com muito cuidado, retirando uma carta escrita à mão e o que pareciam ser passagens de avião. Desdobra o papel e lê em voz alta o que foi escrito por Saori de próprio punho._

" _Vocês podem não fazer questão de uma festa, mas não posso deixá-los sem uma linda lua-de-mel. Esses bilhetes são as passagens para Roma e o hotel já está reservado. Também envio esse cartão de crédito em nome da Fundação Graad, para as suas despesas._

 _Espero que aproveitem essa semana inesquecível nessa cidade tão romântica, que eu soube ser a terra natal de Shina. O voo sai daqui à cinco dias e acredito de coração que vocês vão gostar._

 _Esse é o meu singelo presente, e que possam desfrutar dessa imensa alegria que é amar de verdade._

 _Mais uma vez, felicidades aos dois!_

 _Com muito carinho_

 _Saori Kido"_

 _Shina derrama algumas lágrimas de emoção. Adorou saber que sua deusa lhe tinha tamanha consideração, e também por poder voltar à Itália depois de tantos anos._

 _Abraça seu amado, que beija a sua cabeça e logo em seguida abre a caixinha, revelando ser um par de alianças. Ela leva as mãos à boca com a surpresa e o olha com muito carinho. Ele toma sua trêmula mão esquerda e coloca o símbolo de sua união em seu dedo anelar. Ela chora sem sentir, enquanto coloca a outra aliança no anelar esquerdo do grego. Ele também se emociona, pois seu maior sonho tornou-se real._

 _Se beijam languidamente e o tempo pareceu parar. Só havia os dois. Somente os dois e seu infinito e ardente amor. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, juntos, unidos, sentindo o calor de ambos tornarem-se um só. Era amor. O amor que sempre sonharam e almejaram para suas vidas que se tornava concreto a partir desse lindo dia. O dia em que uniram seus corações para todo o sempre._

 _Continua..._

 _E aí, meus amores? Gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Enfim, o Miluxo deu uma chance à uma menina bacana, se lixando pro fato de não ser do "seu tipo". Se deixou levar pelo novo sentimento que surgiu e se permitiu tentar ser feliz ao lado da misteriosa moça._

 _O fato de Any não falar sobre o passado, me baseei em que grandes traumas bloqueiam a confiança de falar com outras pessoas sobre o problema em questão. Acho que com o tempo e muito carinho, poderá, um dia, revelar o que se passou em sua vida._

 _Essa OC é um presente pra beauty4ever._

 _E o Deba? Se deu bem kkkkkkkk pra quem se achava feio, fisgou a Fran logo de primeira e deixou a garota apaixonada! É isso aí, Tourinho! Mandou muito bem!_

 _Não descrevi as roupas de Milo e Deba, mais podem imaginar algo parecido com o que usaram em SOG, porque combinou muito com o tipo físico dos dois._

 _Pra quem torcia por Shion e Geist, acabou-se a novela da falecida, e agora só existe espaço para o amor! Fiz Geist ter esse medo em sua primeira relação porque isso acontece com muitas de nós, porém, como ele foi carinhoso e gentil, passou a confiança que ela precisava, se entregando à esse amor que insistia em fingir não sentir._

 _E o que acharam do presente da Saori para os pombinhos da 5° Casa? E da troca de alianças entre eles?_

 _Fiquem à vontade para darem suas sinceras opiniões. Amo saber o que pensam!_

 _Mil beijos para todos e até terça!_


	14. Capítulo 14 - Surpresas e certezas I

_Oi meus amores!_

 _Estou muito feliz pelos comentários sobre o capitulo passado! Adoro saber tudo o que pensam da trama!_

 _Para quem não leu, já postei a primeira side story da fic, e o casal é Aiolos e Shunrei. Fiquei muito contente com a boa aceitação dessa one-shot, e pretendo fazer outras futuramente._

 _Agora desfrutem, e boa leitura!_

Capítulo 14 – Surpresas e certezas I

 _Seis meses se passaram, e o Santuário continuava um lugar de muita paz, ainda mais depois da categórica vitória de Atena ante seus parentes divinos._

 _Conseguiu não só a abolição da retrógrada lei da máscara, como também sua liberdade, pois ficou decidido que dali por diante, toda a encarnação da deusa terá o direito de decidir se mantém ou não o voto de castidade. Além disso conquistou um importante acordo, que manterá sua amada Terra longe da cobiça de seus ambiciosos familiares._

 _Depois desse considerável êxito, assumiu seu romance com Ikki e se casaram em menos de um mês, pois tinham pressa em consumar o amor que sentiam e não tinham a menor intensão de esperar nem um minuto a mais._

 _E para a surpresa de ambos, três meses depois, Saori descobriu que estava a grávida, o que fez com que o indomável cavaleiro de Fênix se tornasse o mais feliz dos homens, porque enfim teria sua própria família. Sua única tristeza, era não ter seu amado irmão por perto. Apesar de Shun ter tentado explicar seus motivos para o repentino afastamento, Ikki sabia que havia algo mais profundo o atormentando. Orava aos deuses para que seu caçula encontrasse a paz que tanto precisava._

 _E falando no aumento da família, havia alguns dias que June tinha dado à luz a uma linda menina. Dite estava totalmente rendido ante aquela criaturinha tão linda e inocente. Não lhe importava a mínima se ela não tinha o seu sangue. Ele a amou ainda no ventre de sua mãe e seu amor aumentou ainda mais depois que viu aquele lindo rostinho e as pequenas mãozinhas que agarravam seu enormes dedos. Estava verdadeiramente feliz, como nunca em sua vida esteve antes._

 _Ikki, como bom tio que era, foi junto com Saori visitá-la assim que June voltou do hospital, e ficou impressionado ao ver o quanto a neném era igual ao seu irmão, só que loira e de olhos azuis, como a mãe._

 _Ele pega com muito cuidado aquele frágil ser e se emociona ao sentir o calor que emana dela. Era linda! Um pequeno anjo! Estava com os olhos marejados pela emoção de ter um pedacinho de Shun junto dele._

 _Passa com cuidado a bebê para os braços de Saori que também se emociona com o contato._

 _Senta-se na beirada da cama e dá um singelo beijo na testa de June, que retribui o carinho, beijando as mãos de seu ex-cunhado. Olha pra Dite, que está em pé ao lado da deusa e fala com a voz embargada._

 _ **\- Obrigado Dite por cuidar das duas... você é um bom homem, merece a felicidade que está vivendo agora.**_

 _ **\- Não tem o que agradecer! Eu... as amo mais do que tudo! Agora elas são a minha razão de existir!**_ _– fala visivelmente emocionado._

 _ **\- Que lindo!**_ _– diz Saori quase em lágrimas –_ _ **Já escolheram um nome?**_ _– pergunta acariando os loiros cabelos da neném._

 _ **\- Sim.**_ _– fala a amazona sorridente –_ _ **Vai se chamar Esmeralda!**_

 _O cavaleiro de Fênix sorri amplamente e abraça June com muita ternura. Apesar de amar Saori com todas a forças, guardava a recordação de Esmeralda num lugar especial em seu coração, pois foi seu primeiro grande amor._

 _ **\- Obrigado June! E a você também Afrodite! Sinceramente não sei o que dizer.**_

 _ **\- Não precisa dizer nada, Ikki. Você nunca nos julgou e nem ficou contra nós. Sempre se preocupou com a nossa filha, nada mais justo do que lhe prestar essa pequena homenagem.**_ _– fala o pisciano com um sincero sorriso no rosto._

 _O japonês acena positivamente enquanto vai para junto de sua esposa e sobrinha._

 _ **\- Vou te dar três meses de licença Dite. June precisa de você e assim também terá tempo para curtir sua filhinha!**_ _– fala a deusa encantada em segurar aquela linda neném._

 _ **\- Obrigado Atena! Vou trazer um lanche, devem estar famintos.**_ _– dá um longo selinho em sua amada camaleoa –_ _ **Volto já, meu amor!**_ _– vai em direção à cozinha._

 _ **\- Marin e Mask serão os padrinhos, você se importa Ikki?**_ _– indaga a etíope receosa pela resposta._

 _ **\- Nenhum pouco. Sei o quanto vocês se gostam, não tenho nada contra.**_ _– responde com sinceridade._

 _ **\- Obrigado Ikki! Você mudou muito... e pra bem melhor! Fez um verdadeiro milagre com ele Saori!**_ _– dá uma piscadinha pra jovem deusa._

 _ **\- Eu sei June... nada que muito amor e compreensão não resolvam!**_ _– sorri feliz ao ver seu turrão marido totalmente sem jeito._

 _ **\- Já voltei com o lanche. Servidos?**_ _– fala o peixinho amavelmente._

 _Passaram assim uma agradável tarde, onde se estreitaram ainda mais aos laços de amizade e carinho dessa inusitada família._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No dia seguinte, Seiya desce as escadarias distraído, tinha ido a Sagitário dar uma olhada na casa, pois Aiolos estava em lua-de-mel com Shunrei e pediu esse pequeno favor ao Pégaso._

 _Ao passar por gêmeos, revira os olhos de tédio ao ver sua irmã com um curtíssimo baby doll se agarrando com Kanon. Estavam namorando há alguns meses e morando juntos há pelo menos dois, porém, não tinha se acostumado a vê-los assim, ainda mais com tanta intimidade._

 _Acena para seu cunhado e para Seika, que o convidam para o café da manhã. Agradece a gentileza, porém recusa, alegando estar com pressa. Continua descendo as escadas e pensa no quanto Kanon mudou depois que começou a namorar sua irmã. Assumiu definitivamente a armadura de Gêmeos, depois que Saga foi novamente nomeado Patriarca. Parou com as gracinhas e provocações com os seus amigos e aos poucos está reconquistando o respeito e a confiança de todos. Analisando melhor, concluiu que Seika fez muito bem pra ele e que não tinha sentido toda essa implicância com o relacionamento deles. O mais importante é que ela era feliz._

 _Chegando à Áries, viu Minu sentada nas escadas, com Kiki ao seu lado colocando sua curiosa mão na saliente barriga da japonesa. Ele se emociona ao ver a cena. Minu sempre foi sua melhor amiga e sentia-se bem por ela ter encontrado sua felicidade ao lado de Mu. Agora ela tinha uma família: um marido amoroso, Kiki que era como um irmão mais novo e seu bebê, que já sabia ser um menino e nasceria daqui à alguns meses._

 _Sorriu sincero e continuou sua descida, não queria atrapalhar aquele terno momento._

 _Perto do acampamento dos prateados, ele encontrou Hyoga, que estava com uma expressão nervosa._

 _ **\- Bom dia, Hyoga!**_

 _ **\- Bom dia, Seiya! Preciso de um favor meio urgente. Você pode ir ao aeroporto em Atenas pegar o Mestre Camus e o Shura?**_

 _O japonês o olha intrigado, pois o loiro sempre fez questão de ir pessoalmente buscar seu mestre, e hoje estava querendo que outra pessoa o pegasse?_

 _ **\- Sim, eu posso. Mas... porque você não vai?**_

 _ **\- Tenho que ir com a Eire acertar os últimos detalhes para o nosso casamento, e ela está muito nervosa. E você sabe como são as mulheres...**_

 _ **\- Sei...**_ _– responde não muito convicto –_ _ **Fica tranquilo, eu vou quebrar essa pra você. Cadê as chaves do carro?**_

 _ **\- Toma!**_ _– retira as chaves do bolso, as entregando ao moreno –_ _ **Tenha cuidado com o meu carro, Pangaré!**_ _– dá um risada sacana._

 _ **\- Você é quem tem que ter cuidado com a loirinha, senão ela te depena antes mesmo do casório!**_ _– sai sorridente vendo a cara indignada do russo._

" _O Pato tá ferrado! Vai acabar de pagar esse casamento só daqui à uns dez anos... e ai dele se reclamar!" pensa divertido rumo ao aeroporto_

 _Chegando ao saguão de desembarque, vê o Guardião de Aquário muito sorridente ao lado de Hilda. Ficou curioso, pois nunca, em sua estada no Santuário, havia visto o aquariano sorrir, ainda mais feito um bobo, como estava fazendo agora._

 _Não foi surpresa pra Camus ver o japonês por ali, pois Hyoga já havia lhe dito sobre o imprevisto que o impediu de ir._

 _O rapaz se aproximou do casal e os cumprimentou com simpatia._

 _ **\- Olá Camus, senhorita Hilda! Onde está o Shura? Não veio com vocês?**_

 _ **\- Não, ele preferiu ficar mais alguns dias em Asgard.**_ _– responde o francês._

 _ **\- Ele não quis deixar a Lifya sozinha enquanto estamos Fler e eu aqui na Grécia. Não é romântico da parte dele?**_ _– fala a asgardiana empolgada._

 _ **\- Sim, muito romântico...**_ _– responde distraído, procurando a jovem com os olhos –_ _ **Fler está aqui? Mas eu não a vi com vocês. Teve algum problema com a alfândega?**_ _– indaga preocupado._

 _ **\- Não, é só a mala dela que foi parar no outro terminal. Não deve demorar.**_ _– olha para os lados e avista sua irmã –_ _ **Ali está ela!**_ _– acena para a loira -_ _ **Fler! Aqui irmã!**_

 _Seiya olha para o lado e fica atônito com a divina visão que teve. Linda. Foi a única palavra que veio a sua mente. Estava muito diferente da última vez que em que a viu. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos, presos num rabo-de cavalo alto, seu corpo estava mais voluptuoso e seus seios maiores, também estava mais alta, mais confiante. Vestia uma calça jeans clara, uma regata marinho, um cardigã branco de poá preto, e uma sapatilha cor de palha nos pés. Era uma belíssima visão aos olhos do jovem Pégaso, que se aproximou e cumprimentou-a bastante animado._

 _ **\- Olá Fler! Faz tempo que não nos vemos. Como está?**_

 _ **\- Estou bem Seiya, e como vão os demais?**_

 _ **\- Estão todos bem!**_ _– passou as mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando o nítido nervosismo –_ _ **Senti sua falta no casamento da Marin. Porque não veio?**_

 _ **\- Eu estava doente, não tinha condições de vir. Minha irmã explicou à ela, acho que não ficou chateada... mas, teremos bastante tempo para conversarmos. Vou ficar uma boa temporada por aqui!**_

 _ **\- Mesmo!?**_ _– pergunta o moreno, com a cara abobalhada, fazendo o outro casal rir da falta de jeito do garoto e se afastarem discretamente –_ _ **Posso levar você pra conhecer todo o Santuário, dar um passeio pela capital, na praia e...**_

 _ **\- Calma Seiya!**_ _\- ri da espontaneidade e simpatia do rapaz –_ _ **Vamos ter tempo pra tudo isso, e vou adorar a sua companhia! Que tal me ajudar com as malas? Acho que exagerei!**_ _– dá um lindo sorriso, que ilumina o coração do jovem._

 _ **\- É claro que te ajudo!**_ _– abaixa para pegar uma das malas, que parecia bem pesada, e sua mão toca a da loira que também foi pegar a mesma mala que ele._

 _O toque de ambas as mãos fizeram seus corpos arrepiarem. Seus olhares se cruzaram e se perderam, como se o tudo ao redor tivesse parado. Ambos sorriram. Sentiram algo especial, e teriam oportunidade para desenvolver essa gostosa sensação que tiveram._

 _Ele a olha com ternura e gentilmente lhe dá a mão._

 _ **\- Vamos Fler!**_

 _ **-Sim, vamos Seiya...**_ _– e saem os dois, encantados um pelo outro, rumo ao Santuário de Atena._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Geist voltava cansada do treinamento com os demais cavaleiros de Prata, pois os exercícios eram bastante exaustivos. Chegando em casa abre um largo sorriso ao encontrar a mesa posta e um delicioso cheiro de comida que tomava conta do ambiente. Sentiu ser abraçada por trás, e seu corpo arrepiou ao contato de sua pele com a do lindo lemuriano._

 _Virou-se e o beijou com amor. Adorava chegar em casa e vê-lo se esmerando em fazer as entediantes tarefas domésticas. Desde que ele tinha renunciado ao posto de Patriarca, estava aproveitando a licença de um ano que Saori lhe deu, para viver ao lado de sua bela morena. Queria muito se casar oficialmente com ela, mas com a abolição da lei da máscara, a ariana preferiu que morassem juntos informalmente, sem pressões ou cobranças, vivendo um dia de cada vez, contando, claro, com as bênçãos de sua deusa._

 _Findando o terno carinho, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para se refrescar, e depois se deliciar com os quitutes feitos por seu prendado marido. Estava se ensaboando quando sentiu as enormes mãos de seu homem esfregarem suavemente seus seios. Sentiu-se quente. Desde que Shion a fez mulher, estava mais madura, segura. Gostava de cada nova experiência que tinha ao lado daquele belo espécime masculino. Tanto nas coisas triviais, quanto nas questões sexuais. Demorou pra aceitar que o que tinha, na verdade, era muito ciúme dele, mas depois viu que nada era como ela pensava. Ele a amava, e ela é quem estava vendo fantasmas onde não existia. Depois que se libertou de seus próprios medos, se permitiu ser feliz e disfrutar de tudo que o sedutor ariano podia lhe oferecer._

 _Saiu de sua divagação e voltou-se pra ele. O olhou em seus olhos rosáceos e indagou excitada._

 _ **\- Está feliz comigo?**_

 _Ele sorri e sussurra sensualmente em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Você ainda tem dúvida?**_

 _Ela o beija ardentemente e o traz para baixo do chuveiro. Quebra o ardoroso beijo, e responde ofegante._

 _ **\- Não, com você só tenho certezas.**_ _– voltaram a se beijar e fizeram amor embaixo daquela água morna e gostosa, tendo a convicção de que escolheram o melhor para as suas vidas. Escolheram se amar._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Na cozinha da casa de Câncer, Marin acabava de colocar na geladeira o tiramisu que fez para o seu fogoso Caranguejo, quando sentiu ser abraçada por trás e uma quente lambida em sua orelha direita. Era Angello, que voltava já no início da noite, de sua ronda pelo Santuário. Estava faminto, porém qualquer fome poderia esperar, primeiro sempre ia acariciar e beijar sua doce ruiva._

 _Ela voltou-se para ele, e o beijou possessivamente. Nesses meses em que estavam casados, descobriram muitas outras afinidades além do prazer no sexo. Descobriram o amor, sincero, verdadeiro. Estavam realmente felizes juntos._

 _Quebraram lentamente o contato e a Águia se dirigiu à mesa para preparar um reforçado lanche para o seu amado, enquanto Angello foi tomar uma refrescante ducha depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Quando voltou, viu uma farta mesa posta e olhou sorridente para a sua meiga esposa. Era linda! Nunca se cansava de admirá-la, e se casar com ela, foi de longe a melhor decisão que tomou na vida._

 _Aproximou-se da pisciana, e aproveitando-se de sua distração, deu um beijo na curva de seu pescoço, ato que deixou a garota extremamente excitada. Ela traz as mãos do italiano para si, que a envolvem num caloroso abraço. Sente a virilidade de seu homem em suas nádegas e sorri divertida. Provocá-lo era um de seus maiores prazeres._

 _Pegou um envelope que estava na mesa, virou-se, e o entregou ao canceriano. Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e a ruiva sorriu ao vê-lo intrigado._

 _ **\- Abre Angello!**_ _– diz ansiosa._

 _Mesmo desconfiado, sua curiosidade foi maior, e abriu o envelope, desdobrando com certa pressa a folha que veio dentro deste. Leu que estava escrito com muito cuidado, e aos poucos seus olhos azuis foram se arregalando, e um sorriso bobo foi brotando em seus lábios._

 _ **\- Marin... vo-você... está...**_ _– gagueja nervoso ._

 _ **\- Sim Angello, estou grávida!**_ _– sorri amplamente, enquanto é abraçada e beijada por seu adorado italiano._

 _ **\- Ma-mas isso é...**_ _– suspira feliz –_ _ **maravilhoso**_ _!_

 _Ela pega um outro envelope, e o entrega ao marido. Ele olha com atenção e concluiu que era um ultrassom._

 _ **\- Porque não me esperou para ir contigo?**_ _– indagou com uma fingida raiva._

 _ **\- Não fique assim, amor... -**_ _o olha ainda ansiosa –_ _ **Olha bem pra imagem.**_

 _Ele observa aquela imagem meio confuso, e pergunta animado._

 _ **\- Esse pontinho branco aqui é o nosso bebê?**_

 _ **\- Sim...**_ _– diz sorridente._

 _ **\- E esse outro pontinho branco aqui é o que?**_ _– pergunta sem entender._

 _ **\- É o nosso outro bebê...**_ _– a linda ruiva sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas –_ _ **São gêmeos, Angello! Vamos ser pais de gêmeos!**_

 _Os olhos do homem ficam marejados, e as lágrimas caem sem que ele perceba. Beija ardorosamente sua amada esposa, a levanta pela cintura, e rodopia feliz pela casa. Estava eufórico. Desde que se casou queria ser pai, e seu sonho realizou-se em dobro. Estava radiante._

 _Pôs Marin delicadamente de volta ao chão, e fala emocionado._

 _ **\- Você foi a melhor surpresa que tive em toda a minha vida! Acabou com a minha solidão, me ensinou a amar de verdade, e vai me dar a família que eu sempre sonhei! Eu te amo, princesa! Sei que não mereço metade de todas as coisas boas que estão acontecendo, mas...**_

 _A japonesa o cala com um longo selinho. Se afasta devagar e o olha com muito amor. Limpas a lágrimas do seu belo marido com seus finos dedos e fala serenamente._

 _ **\- Você é um novo homem, Angello! Tudo de ruim que passou ficou pra traz, e o importante mesmo é viver o presente, e nos esforçamos para fazer um futuro melhor, cheio de alegria, de felicidade!**_ _– o beijou ternamente no rosto –_ _ **Vamos**_ _ **ser uma família linda... eu te amo!**_ _– o abraça forte –_ _ **Te amo!**_

 _Ele a pega no colo, e a leva para o quarto, onde fariam amor e comemorariam aquele momento tão único. O momento em que o amor dos dois jovens apaixonados deu frutos, os tornando as pessoas mais afortunadas do planeta, pois teriam enfim, uma família só deles._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shina estava sentada em sua cama, com uma agenda aberta e vários papéis espalhados e seu celular nas mãos. Nunca pensou que realizar uma simples reunião pra comemorar o aniversário de Aiolia daria tanto trabalho. Tinha pressa em organizar tudo, pois o evento aconteceria nesse fim de semana._

 _Estava tensa pois não era acostumada à nada disso, e apesar de ter obtido ótimas dicas com Saori, que tinha mais experiência com esse tipo de coisa, não estava conseguindo relaxar._

 _Fazia uma lista com tudo o que faltava, para no dia seguinte retomar os exaustivos telefonemas, quando sentiu duas mãos fortes massageando seus ombros com muita firmeza. Largou o que estava fazendo, e deixou-se relaxar por aquela divinas mãos que a tocavam._

 _Aiolia além de ser lindo, carinhoso e bom de cama, era também um ótimo massagista, e sabia como ninguém acalmar a sua cobrinha._

 _ **\- Ah leãozinho... assim eu não vou terminar essa bendita lista.**_ _– fala manhosa._

 _ **\- Deixa isso pra amanhã e relaxa.**_ _– beija as costas dela, que se arrepia intensamente –_ _ **Já disse que não precisava de nada disso.**_

 _ **\- Mas eu faço questão!**_ _– responde com uma fingida irritação –_ _ **E o melhor que vão estar todos aqui: seu irmão e Shunrei vão voltar da lua-de-mel; Milo, Any, Aldebaran e Fran já estarão de volta da viagem que fizeram ao Rio, e Saga também voltará de sua missão, e deve trazer a Pandora, já que estão saindo, namorando, ou sei lá como devo chamar o que eles tem.**_ _– sorri divertida._

 _ **\- Eles se gostam, só não querem um compromisso sério... por enquanto.**_ _– para a massagem e vira a esverdeada para si –_ _ **Mas... vamos falar de nós... que tal você parar com tudo isso, e nos divertirmos um pouco?**_ _– indaga sedutoramente._

 _ **\- E o que você quer, Leão?**_ _– dá vários beijos nos cantos dos lábios de seu homem, fazendo seu membro enrijecer de imediato._

 _ **\- Vou deixar por conta da sua imaginação, lindinha!**_ _– a beija com luxúria, com posse._

 _Se separam arfantes e a italiana passa a sua mão suavemente sobre o falo do leonino, que ainda estava coberto pela boxer branca. Ele deita na cama, e ela lentamente retira a inconveniente peça. Pega o órgão rígido e o manipula com maestria, arrancando sôfregos gemidos do homem. Engatinha como uma felina e lambe toda a extensão de seu enorme pênis, alternando entre chupadas e pequenas mordidinhas na glande bronzeada. Massageia os testículos com carinho, e aprofunda sua molhada boca no mastro do rapaz. Inicia um delirante movimento de vai e vem, que deixa o grego louco. Ele grunhe, e geme com rouquidão, ela fazia aquilo com perfeição, e ele adorava. Ela se excita ao senti-lo pulsante em sua boca, e caprichava em seus primorosos movimentos, principalmente na hora de abocanhar com vontade o latejante membro. Ele agarra os verdes cabelos com uma das mãos e incentiva ela a aprofundar-se ainda mais. Adorava quando ela o chupava. Aquela boca úmida e quente sempre o fazia enlouquecer de tesão. Sente um arrepio por seu másculo corpo, e derrama-se ofegante na boca de sua adorada Cobra, que engole o perolado e quente líquido de seu marido, limpando com o dorso de sua mão o pouco do precioso sêmen que escorria pelo cantinho de seus lábios._

 _Se beijam descontroladamente, e o leonino aproveita para deitá-la na cama e abrir o fecho frontal de seu sutiã. Suga um dos alvos seios com avidez e aperta o duro bico do seio livre com delicadeza. Ela arqueia o corpo e se sente ainda mais molhada. Abandona o apetitoso seio, e desce sua língua pelo ventre de sua amada, até chegar em seu objeto de desejo, e devagar, desce a calcinha preta que vestia. Contempla a inspiradora visão e pensa que nunca se cansará de vê-la desse jeito tão entregue. Adentra dois de seus dedos pela intimidade encharcada, e os movimenta com lentidão, aumentando o ritmo das investidas conforme os gemidos e gritinhos de sua esposa se intensificam. Sorri ao ver a expressão de prazer estampado no rosto de sua bela mulher, não precisava de mais nada para fazê-lo um homem plenamente realizado._

 _ **\- Eu quero mais, Aiolia ... aahhhh!**_ _– grita a ariana sedenta por mais de seu homem._

 _Ele prontamente a atende, investindo com mais força e rapidez a apertada vagina da esverdeada. Ela segura os lençóis da cama, e se contorce ao sentir violentos espasmos invadirem seu corpo. Ela treme, e goza seu fluído quente na mão de seu sedutor marido._

 _O loiro se deita ao seu lado e a traz para cima de seu peitoral, acariando seus braços e beijando seus perfumados cabelos. Ela o olha com admiração e carinho. Aprendeu a amar o orgulhoso cavaleiro de Leão, com todos os seus defeitos e suas qualidades, e não imaginava mais a sua vida longe desse homem tão especial. Agradeceria eternamente por sua teimosia e persistência, pois sem esses "defeitos" dificilmente estariam juntos hoje._

 _ **\- Eu te amo, leãozinho...**_ _– seus olhos pesam pelo cansaço de um dia cheio –_ _ **Te amo muito...**_

 _ **\- Também te amo!**_ _– beija sua testa com muito amor -_ _ **Agora dorme, meu anjo! Amanhã temos um longo dia pela frente. Boa noite, minha linda...**_

 _ **\- Boa noite, meu amor...**_

 _Os dois jovens adormecem nos braços um do outro, esperançosos por mais um dia feliz, dos muitos que teriam daí por diante._

 _Continua..._

 _Então, meus lindos, o que acharam do capítulo?_

 _Fiz essa passagem de tempo para deixar a história mais dinâmica, e dar o desfecho à trama, pois só faltam mais dois capítulos para o final._

 _A neném de Dite e June nasceu, e só trouxe alegrias e união. O que acharam da visita de Ikki e Saori à pequena Esmeralda?_

 _Seiya e Fler? Será?_

 _E os babys de Marin e Mask?_

 _Shion e Geist se acertaram de vez. Que sejam felizes então!_

 _Fiz esse hot dos pombinhos da Casa de Leão com muito carinho. Não chega a ser um hentai... mas, espero que tenham gostado._

 _Fiquem à vontade para darem suas opiniões. Amo os comentários de vocês!_

 _Mil beijos e até sexta!_


	15. Capítulo 15 - Surpresas e certezas II

_Então meus amores, chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo dessa inusitada trama, e fico imensamente feliz com a boa aceitação da mesma por parte de vocês._

 _Quero agradecer de coração os comentários do capítulo passado, e a cada minuto de seu tempo que dedicaram a escrever para essa humilde autora. Saiba que a força, incentivo e a opinião de vocês foram fundamentais para mim._

 _Agora, vamos à leitura!_

 _Desfrutem!_

Capítulo 15 – Surpresas e certezas II

 _Shiryu descia entristecido as escadarias da casa de Libra. Tinha ido desabafar um pouco com o seu "velho" Mestre, mas este estava no Reino Submarino de Poseidon, visitando sua adorada sereia._

 _Desde que Dohko conseguiu a permissão do deus dos mares para cortejar a nereida, não tinha um fim de semana que passasse longe dela. Ou ia ao Reino Submarino ou era ela que estava enfiada em seu Templo, pra desgosto do libriano mais novo. Com certeza seu Mestre só estaria de volta no dia seguinte para a reunião em comemoração do aniversário de Aiolia._

 _Estava distraído, quando ouviu uma voz interromper seus pensamentos._

 _ **\- Algo me diz que essa sua melancolia não é somente porque Dohko não está aí?**_

 _Olhou para o lado e viu que era Shaka, sentado em posição de lótus e com os olhos fechados, na entrada de sua casa._

 _ **\- Sente-se Shiryu, vamos conversar.**_ _– aponta para o chão ao seu lado, o convidando a sentar –_ _ **Pode me dizer o que te angustia. Vai ficar só entre nós.**_ _– o olha com pesar -_ _ **É a Shunrei, estou certo?**_

 _O japonês dá um longo suspiro e responde resignado._

 _ **\- Sim, Shaka... na verdade, eu nem deveria me sentir assim, já que foi a minha demora em definir o que eu realmente sentia, que fez ela ver o Aiolos com outros olhos.**_ _– dá outro suspiro triste –_ _ **Ele deu a Shunrei tudo o que ela sempre sonhou: amor, carinho, dedicação... enfim, tudo o que eu fiquei enrolando anos pra me decidir, se era o que eu realmente queria pra mim. Perdi! E agora só me resta desejar que eles sejam felizes, porque a minha vez passou...**_ _\- abaixa a cabeça deixando uma solitária lágrima cair por seu rosto._

 _ **\- Tudo tem sua razão de ser, Shiryu. Se isso aconteceu, é porque o amor de vocês tinha uma grande chance de não ser um amor carnal, e sim um amor fraternal, do contrário, você não teria demorado tanto em definir seus sentimentos.**_ _ **E também não**_ _ **estaria tão conformado com esse casamento. Já pensou nisso?**_ _– pergunta o loiro com a sua costumeira calma._

 _ **\- Sim, eu já pensei nisso... e talvez você tenha razão. Sabe, não quero pensar mais nesse assunto.**_ _– olha para o indiano, que já estava com os olhos abertos, após o término de sua meditação –_ _ **Vai ao aniversário do Aiolia amanhã?**_

 _ **\- Não tenho muita escolha.**_ _– sorri sem jeito –_ _ **Se não for, a Cobra me mata! Ela veio pessoalmente me dizer isso!**_

 _ **\- A Shina é uma figura!**_ _– diz o Dragão com um largo sorriso –_ _ **Ela convidou todos os prateados e os de bronze. Acho que será mais do que uma simples reunião. Parece mais uma festança. Não esperava que ela convidasse tanta gente!**_

 _ **\- Na verdade... ela mudou bastante! Aiolia tem muito mérito nisso, e é normal que ela se esmere em retribuir todo o amor que ele lhe dedica. Fico feliz pelos dois!**_ _– diz sinceramente._

 _Param a conversa quando sentem o cosmo de Atena, junto com outros dois cosmos desconhecidos se aproximando. Prontamente ficaram de pé._

 _ **\- Por favor, não precisavam se levantar!**_ _– diz Saori gentilmente, acompanhada de duas linda jovens –_ _ **Quero apresentar aos dois as minhas convidadas: essa é Chris de Cetus**_ _– aponta para a garota de cabelos longos cor de prata, pele alva e olhos verdes bem claros e estatura mediana, possuidora de uma beleza angelical –_ _ **E**_ _ **essa é Violate de Behemoth**_ _– aponta a outra garota, alta, com o porte atlético, cabelos escuros com nuances arroxeadas, pele alva com pequenas cicatrizes por todo o corpo, porém, nada que tirasse a sua selvagem beleza –_ _ **Elas são Espectros do Inframundo, e a pedido de Pandora, passarão uma boa temporada aqui. E esses serão seus mestres: Shiryu de Dragão e Shaka de Virgem.**_ _– sorri discretamente para os cavaleiros._

 _Shaka levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, e pergunta à sua deusa através do cosmo._

" – _**Qual é o real motivo para estarem aqui, Atena?"**_

" – _**Pandora disse que tiveram problemas de adaptação, e que nenhum dos três Juízes tem paciência com elas. Fora que Violate e Aiacos vivem em constante atrito. Então ela me pediu esse favor, em troca de outro que fez pra mim, e eu aceitei. Tenho certeza que você e Shiryu serão ótimos mestres para elas!"**_

 _O virginiano as olha não muito convicto. Ia abrir a boca para falar, quando foi interrompido pelo jovem bronzeado._

 _ **\- Engraçado... não lembro de ter visto nenhuma das duas na Guerra Santa...**_ _– diz pensativo._

 _ **\- Não nos viu porque não lutamos.**_ _– respondeu a morena num tom cortante._

 _ **\- Meu primo idiota, foi quem não deixou.**_ _– fala Chris entediada._

 _ **\- Seu primo?**_ _– perguntam os rapazes em uníssono._

 _ **\- Radamanthys, ele é meu primo. Um chato! Não tem tato nenhum**_ _ **com a gente, e sempre diz que somos dois pesos mortos... por isso nos despachou pra cá. Espero que vocês não sejam tão implicantes quanto ele, e os outros dois imbecis que andam colados nele.**_

 _ **\- Chris! Olha o linguajar!**_ _– Violate dá uma cotovelada na prateada –_ _ **Estamos diante de Atena, e eles serão nossos futuros Mestres, manera o palavreado!**_

 _ **\- Perdão Atena! Perdão Mestres!**_ _-abaixa a cabeça envergonhada –_ _ **Prometo segurar a minha língua.**_

 _Os dois cavaleiros se olham preocupados. Essas duas pareciam que iriam dar trabalho. Mas se era um pedido de Atena, acatariam sem questionamentos._

 _ **\- Se me permite, posso ser o Mestre da Chris.**_ _– fala o moreno olhando a garota, que retribui com um lindo sorriso, que o deixa desconcertado._

 _ **\- O que você acha Chris?**_ _– indaga Saori com simpatia._

 _ **\- Por mim... tudo bem! Eu achei ele legal!**_ _– pega o rapaz pela mão e o arrasta de escada abaixo –_ _ **Vamos dar uma volta pelo Santuário, aí você me mostra todos os lugares interessantes que tem aqui.**_ _– olha para a jovem deusa, e acena respeitosamente –_ _ **Com licença, Atena!**_

 _ **\- Com licença, Saori!**_ _– diz o bronzeado com um leve sorriso no rosto. No fundo, gostou da espontaneidade da espevitada garota._

 _ **\- Então... vou deixá-la à sós com o seu mestre, Violate. Tenho certeza que se darão muito bem! Até logo!**_ _– vira-se e sobe devagar as escadarias, rumo ao Templo Principal._

 _Shaka a observa com cuidado. Apesar de tantas cicatrizes, era uma garota muito bonita e seu corpo era trabalhado na medida certa, o que chamou muito a atenção do sempre sério e centrado cavaleiro. Sai de sua divagação e percebe uma certa tristeza no olhar da Espectro._

 _ **\- Toda essa tristeza é por conta de suas cicatrizes ou tem outro motivo?**_ _– pergunta curioso._

 _ **\- É um pouco dos dois...**_ _– suspira e dá um meio sorriso –_ _ **Por enquanto não gostaria de falar sobre isso... vai ficar chateado?**_ _– indaga receosa._

 _ **\- Não, nem um pouco. Fique tranquila.**_ _– a olha de cima a baixo e pergunta um pouco tímido –_ _ **Amanhã terá uma reunião pra comemorar o aniversário de um amigo e... que ir comigo?**_ _– fica totalmente acanhado ao ver o olhar interrogativo da morena –_ _ **Não pense nada errado... é que eu irei, e você vai ficar sozinha... daí eu pensei...**_ _– não termina de falar, pois é interrompido pela risonha menina._

 _ **\- Tudo bem, eu vou com você!**_ _– se vira e começa a descer as escadarias –_ _ **Podemos conhecer o Santuário agora?**_

 _Suspira aliviado por ela ter aceito o convite, e fala amavelmente._

 _ **\- Sim, vamos Violate.**_ _– desce as escadarias, olhando a enigmática jovem, com a certeza de que nascia ali uma bonita amizade. Ou algo a mais? Isso, só o tempo dirá._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dois dias antes, no centro de Tóquio, Pandora, que está abraçada à Saga, sentados em um dos bancos de um enorme pátio, aguarda ansiosa a saída de Shun de uma de suas aulas na faculdade de Medicina. Avistando o rapaz ao longe, o geminiano pergunta preocupado._

 _ **\- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso sozinha?**_

 _ **\- Sim, meu querido!**_ _– acaricia suavemente o rosto masculino –_ _ **É só uma conversa. Sei que ele não vai se alterar por isso.**_ _– beija o homem com carinho –_ _ **Obrigado por se preocupar!**_

 _ **\- Claro que me preocupo! Shun está emocionalmente instável e não quero que corra nenhum risco, e... porque... te amo!**_ _– a beija com muito amor e enreda seus dedos nos longos cabelos negros da alemã, a trazendo pra mais perto de si._

 _Se afastam lentamente, e ela o olha encantada, pois em todos esses meses em que estavam juntos, ele nunca havia expressado o que realmente sentia._

 _ **\- Eu também te amo, Saga!**_ _– dá um singelo sorriso –_ _ **Pode ir tranquilo, ficarei bem.**_

 _ **\- Qualquer coisa, estou no café em frente à faculdade.**_ _– levanta-se e vê o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda se aproximando –_ _ **E não hesite em me chamar.**_

 _Ela acena positivamente, enquanto o esverdeado os olha incomodado._

 _ **\- Pandora? Saga? O que estão fazendo aqui?**_

 _ **\- Vim conversar com você.**_ _– fala a morena serenamente._

 _Saga se afasta, caminhando em direção à saída, deixando os dois à vontade para conversarem._

 _ **\- Vocês estão juntos?**_ _– indaga curioso._

 _ **\- Sim, estamos. Mas não foi pra falar da minha vida que eu vim aqui.**_ _– toma delicadamente as mãos do virginiano, fazendo ele se sentar no banco ao seu lado –_ _ **Sei que se afastou de todos por causa das mudanças bruscas em seu comportamento. E sei também que apesar dos seus esforços em tentar manter uma vida relativamente normal, não está tendo muito êxito. Estou errada?**_

 _Ele arregala os olhos. Estava surpreso por ela saber tanto de si e dos seus mais ocultos sentimentos._

 _ **\- Não faço ideia de como sabe disso, mas... é verdade.**_ _– Se seus verdes olhos caem lágrimas de verdadeira tristeza –_ _ **Porque isso está acontecendo comigo? É alguma maldição por ter sido hospedeiro de Hades?**_

 _ **\- Shun... sinto dizer, mas é bem mais complexo do que isso.**_ _– respira fundo e o olha com ternura –_ _ **Por favor, escute com atenção, e se tiver dúvidas, é só me perguntar que vou tentar te responder, ok?**_

 _Ele acena choroso e ela prossegue em sua explicação._

 _ **\- Quando Atena feriu o Imperador, seu corpo original foi destruído, mas todos nós sabemos que os deuses são imortais e com Hades não seria diferente. O que acontece, é que com esse prejuízo que ela lhe causou, ele teve que agir rápido e sem deixar suspeitas. Não arriscaria um processo de reconstituição de seu verdadeiro corpo, que poderia levar milênios, deixando o Inframundo sem governo.**_ _– suspira fundo e continua a falar –_ _ **Então foi mais fácil fazer uma transferência de seus poderes e de sua essência divina pro corpo de seu hospedeiro, já que você estava ali, tão próximo.**_

 _Shun, estarrecido, pergunta já imaginando a possível resposta._

 _ **\- Em resumo, você está dizendo que...?**_

 _ **\- Sim Shun, você agora é o próprio Hades. O deus, Imperador e Regente do Inframundo, não mais seu simples hospedeiro.**_ _– pega as mãos do garoto e as afaga com muito carinho –_ _ **Por isso toda essa alteração em seu comportamento. Você está longe de seus domínios. Precisa voltar pra lá, e quanto antes melhor.**_

 _ **\- Saori sabe disso?**_ _– pergunta choroso._

 _ **\- Sim, estamos investigando isso à meses. Ela mandou um de seus cavaleiros para recolher seus últimos exames de sangue, que deram todos inconclusivos. Foi daí que ela levou as amostras ao Olimpo, na reunião que teve com Zeus e foi confirmado que era ikor, e não mais seu sangue humano.**_

 _Shun fica pensativo e se lembra de algo._

 _ **\- Isso tem uns seis meses, deve ter sido o exame que fiz para a admissão no emprego onde estou trabalhando. Lembro de ter sentido levemente o cosmo de Aiolia nessa época, mas não passou pela minha cabeça nada parecido com isso.**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **Porque Saori não veio falar comigo?**_

 _ **\- Aceitaria falar com ela? Quando foi embora do Santuário nem ao menos se despediu. Fora o que fez com a June... já soube que sua filha nasceu?**_

 _ **\- Sim... Ikki me contou. Esmeralda... foi o nome que deram à ela...**_ _– abraça a morena e chora copiosamente –_ _ **Eu as perdi, não é? As perdi pra sempre?**_

 _ **\- Quanto a June... infelizmente sim. Ela ama o Afrodite. Ele a ajudou e apoiou na hora em que ela mais precisou... e ela se apaixonou por ele. Mas quanto a sua filha... ainda há tempo de poder um dia conviver com ela.**_ _– se afasta, e limpa a lágrimas de seu irmão com o dorso de suas mãos –_ _ **Sinto dizer que está pagando o preço por ter agido precipitadamente, e feito uma péssima escolha. Podia ter confiado em nós. Estaríamos todos dispostos a te ajudar, inclusive a própria June. Preferiu sacrificar-se... mas, o que está feito não tem volta.**_ _– dá um longo e triste suspiro -_ _ **Vou te deixar pensar, pois isso tudo é muito novo. Nem no Olimpo nunca se ouviu falar de algo semelhante. Você terá a oportunidade de mudar todo o rumo da história! Herdou o poder e a essência divina de Hades, porém, o corpo e a mente continuam sendo seus. Pode fazer do Inframundo um lugar mais justo e evitar essas sucessivas e estúpidas guerras contra Atena. Pense nisso Shun! Nunca é tarde pra recomeçar! Eu sou prova viva disso!**_ _– sorri com ternura e tira um cartão de sua bolsa –_ _ **Estou nesse hotel até hoje à noite, mas todos os meus contatos estão aí. Me procure quando estiver pronto.**_ _– dá um beijo na testa do virginiano, e anda rumo à saída._

 _ **\- Pandora, espera!**_ _– anda até a garota, e enlaça sua mão à dela –_ _ **Vou com você!**_ _– sorri discretamente –_ _ **Quero um dia poder me reaproximar de todos que eu amo novamente. Vai me ajudar?**_

 _ **\- Sim.**_ _– dá um largo sorriso –_ _ **Conte sempre comigo, irmão!**_

 _Andam à passos lentos, com destino ao futuro. Um futuro incerto, porém com a esperança de que algo melhor está por vir._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Enfim, chegou o dia do aniversário de Aiolia, e Shina caprichou na organização da "reunião". A decoração era como a dos bares de beira de estrada no centro-oeste americano, com direito a mesa de sinuca, tiro ao alvo, uma mesa para carteado, karaokê e uma mini pista de dança nos fundos da casa de Leão._

 _Garçons à todo o momento servindo diversos tipos de petiscos, salgadinhos, doces, além de refrigerante, sucos, coquetéis, enfim, tinha de tudo, para todos os gostos, fora um barman preparando variados drinks para os convidados. Era uma grande celebração, e a cobrinha fazia questão de que tudo estivesse perfeito, pois seu amado leãozinho merecia o melhor de si e muito mais._

 _Aiolia estava feliz. Comemorava junto de sua amada, de seu irmão, seus amigos, seus companheiros de armas e sua deusa. Sentia-se realmente afortunado, pois todos estavam ali, celebrando essa data tão especial com ele._

 _Abraçou sua lindíssima esposa e beijou sensualmente seu pescoço, sussurrando de leve no seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Você fica incrivelmente sexy nesse vestido preto! Queria fazer amor com você nesse instante!**_ _– sorri sedutor._

 _ **\- Teremos a vida toda pra isso leãozinho!**_ _– encosta seu rosto no peitoral de seu marido, e aspira seu inebriante odor –_ _ **À propósito, esse seu cheiro me excita...**_

 _ **\- Posso dizer o mesmo do seu!**_ _– roça seu rosto ao dela e encosta seu nariz em seus cabelos, aspirando também seu suave cheiro, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar –_ _ **Nunca vou me cansar do seu perfume, do seu corpo... de você, minha linda!**_ _– a beija com luxúria._

 _Se afastam aos poucos, e se olham apaixonados. Podiam ficar a vida inteira assim, se admirando, se adorando. Saíram de seu mútuo encantamento quando ouviram a voz de sua deusa lhes chamarem a atenção._

 _ **\- Meus parabéns, Aiolia! Que toda a sorte de bênçãos esteja com você!**_ _– o abraça e beija de leve a sua bochecha._

 _ **\- Obrigado Atena!**_ _– diz o grego visivelmente emocionado._

 _ **\- Parabéns Leão!**_ _– fala Ikki dando um aparto de mão, seguido de um forte abraço._

 _ **\- Obrigado Fênix! Sintam-se à vontade, como se estivessem em casa!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado Aiolia!**_ _– diz a jovem deusa, sentando-se em uma das mesas –_ _ **Ficou tudo muito bonito! Parabéns Shina pela simplicidade e bom gosto! Quero que tanto você, quanto Shunrei organizem a minha festa de aniversário. Você aceita?**_

 _ **\- Claro que sim! Será uma honra!**_ _-senta-se junto à Saori, enquanto Aiolia e Ikki vão conversar com Milo, Camus, Aldebaran, Mu e Shaka –_ _ **Mudando de assunto, como vai a gravidez?**_ _\- indaga curiosa._

 _ **\- Vai muito bem! Até agora não tive muitos enjoos, só um pouco de sonolência.**_ _– sorri animada –_ _ **Já soube que Marin vai ter gêmeos?**_

 _ **\- Sim, ela me falou ontem. Estou muito feliz por ela e pelo Angello! A alegria deles com essa notícia é contagiante!**_ _\- fala a italiana com brilho nos olhos._

 _ **\- Acho que você não vê a hora da sua vez chegar?**_

 _ **\- Sim, eu confesso que quero muito ter um filho, porém não estou com pressa. Tudo ao seu tempo. Tenho certeza que ele virá no melhor momento,**_ _ **quando eu estiver realmente preparada pra isso.**_ _– responde amavelmente._

 _Shunrei se aproxima, e fala animada às outras duas garotas._

 _ **\- June e Dite acabaram de chegar com a neném. Ela está no quarto de hóspedes pra amamentar aquela coisinha linda, e as meninas estão todas lá. Vamos vê-las?**_ _– falou a chinesa empolgada._

 _ **\- Claro! Vamos Saori?**_

 _ **\- Vamos Shina!**_

 _Chegando ao quarto, a pequena Esmeralda dormia tranquila no colo de Minu, enquanto June descansava numa poltrona bem confortável e conversava com as outras moças._

 _ **\- Já está treinando, Minu?**_ _– brinca a esverdeada._

 _ **\- Sim, Shina! E estou adorando! Ela é tão linda e quietinha... fico imaginando se o meu Mitsui vai ser assim...**_ _\- suspira pensativa._

 _ **\- Claro que vai, amiga! Você e o Mu são muito tranquilos.**_ _– diz Eire acariando os loiros cabelos da neném._

 _ **\- Sim Minu, fique sossegada pois seu bebê vai ser um cordeirinho de tão quietinho e fofo!**_ _– fala Marin empolgada._

 _ **\- Você é quem vai precisar de sossego quando os sirizinhos nascerem!**_ _\- Geist sorri irônica, abraçando a ruiva com carinho._

 _ **\- E quem disse que vão ser dois sirizinhos?**_ _– indaga fingindo aborrecimento –_ _ **Podem ser duas águiazinhas!**_

 _ **\- Ou um sirizinho e uma águiazinha!**_ _– fala Seika em tom divertido._

 _ **\- De qualquer modo, terá muito trabalho pela frente...**_ _– diz Pandora pensativa –_ _ **Cuidar de duas crianças não deve ser fácil!**_

 _ **\- É verdade! Crianças são seres frágeis, e que nesse período dependem exclusivamente de nós... mas... vale a pena cada noite perdida!**_ _– pega com cuidado a neném dos braços de Minu, e a coloca no bebê conforto –_ _ **Não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem ela!**_ _– fala emocionada._

 _ **\- Eu sempre me imagino quando tiver os meus...**_ _– suspira Eire._

 _ **\- Não sei como ainda não os teve. Do jeito que você e o Hyoga tem fogo...**_

 _ **\- Hilda!**_ _\- Fler chama a sua atenção e lhe dá uma cotovelada –_ _ **Não fale assim!**_

 _ **\- Sua irmã está certa!**_ _– diz Geist sem dar muita importância a cara emburrada de Eire –_ _ **Mas, mudando de assunto, seu casamento é no próximo fim de semana. Está nervosa?**_

 _ **\- Estou uma pilha!**_ _– estreita o olhar e mira a cada uma das meninas com um ar psicótico –_ _ **E ai de vocês se não forem! Conto com a presença de cada uma! São como se fossem a minha família!**_

 _ **\- Também nos sentimos dessa mesma forma!**_ _– fala uma sorridente Fran._

 _ **\- Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, me sinto acolhida por todas vocês... como uma verdadeira família!**_ _\- diz Any enternecida._

 _ **\- Porque nós somos mesmo uma grande família!**_ **–** _Shina fala confiante –_ _ **Demoramos muito à ter essa união, porém crescemos e amadurecemos. Agora queremos muito que vocês duas façam parte disso!**_ _– olha amavelmente para Chris e Violate –_ _ **E**_ _ **vocês duas também! Qualquer coisa que precisarem, contem com todas nós!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado, meninas!**_ _– respondem as duas espectros._

 _ **\- Com licença!**_ _– diz Thétis, abrindo devagar a porta –_ _ **Os garotos estão querendo saber porque todas as mulheres da festa sumiram?**_ _– pergunta divertida._

 _ **\- Já estamos indo.**_ _– responde a jovem deusa calmamente._

 _ **\- Vai ficar aqui sozinha, June?**_ _– pergunta Fler preocupada._

 _ **\- Eu fico um pouco com ela!**_ _– responde a simpática sereia –_ _ **Podem ir tranquilas!**_

 _ **\- Obrigado Thétis, vou adorar sua companhia!**_ _– fala suavemente a Camaleoa._

 _ **\- Então vamos meninas. Quando a neném acordar, leva ela um pouquinho lá pra fora!**_ _– diz a Águia saindo junto com as demais._

 _ **\- Pode deixar!**_ _– responde a loira baixinho, pra não acordar a bebê._

 _Ela e Thetis ficam ali, encantadas, velando o tranquilo sono de Esmerada._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A festa segue animada, com vários prateados se revezando na mesa de carteado, pois essa noite, Misty estava ganhando tudo, e sem a mínima vontade de ceder sua sorte à ninguém._

 _Aldebaran, Milo, Angello e Hyoga estavam se divertindo no tiro ao alvo, e ficaram ainda mais contentes quando suas garotas voltaram a lhes fazer companhia. Angello estava com a felicidade estampada em seu rosto, e a todo momento acariciava o ventre de sua amada ruiva. Hyoga também paparicava e mimava sua noiva, assim como Deba e Milo que olhavam suas garotas com muito amor e admiração._

 _Kiki estava no karaokê, contando uma versão bastante desafinada de "Happy", para desgosto da azaradas pessoas que aguardavam a sua vez de cantar, como o seu mestre Mu, que estava em pé, abraçando à sua adorada Minu e Shion, que pacientemente esperava sua vez, com Geist sentada em seu colo, lhe acarinhado suas revoltas madeixas verdes._

 _Na pista de dança, Ikki e Saori, Kanon e Seika, Saga e Pandora, Dohko e Thetis, Aiolos e Shunrei se deixavam levar pelo ritmo alucinante e sensual da batida eletrônica do DJ. Dançavam de forma muito sexy e envolvente, expressando os seus mais puros sentimentos, seja de amor, desejo ou paixão. Estavam realmente felizes._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Shaka estava perto da pista olhando seus amigos dançarem, e se deu conta de que sua aprendiz não estava por ali. Procurou com os olhos pra ver se a encontrava, porém, não obteve êxito._

 _Foi à lateral da 5° Casa, e ficou surpreso ao ver Shiryu e Chris se beijando ardentemente. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu de canto. Enfim seu amigo estava conseguindo superar de vez sua paixão mal resolvida por Shunrei e quem sabe seria feliz com temperamental espectro._

 _Na entrada do Templo, viu Seiya e Fler sentados na escadaria, de mãos dadas, trocando carícias. Ela o olhava encantada, e ele não disfarçava que sentia o mesmo em relação à ela. Resolveu procurar na lateral oposta do Templo, para não atrapalhar os pombinhos._

 _Ao chegar lá, o indiano se depara com a morena encostada num muro, olhando na direção do Coliseu. Seu olhar parecia distante, triste. Se aproximou, e ficou admirando a garota. Era muito bonita e atraente, ainda mais com aquele vestido preto, levinho e rodado, que destacava suas belas curvas. Ficou mais perto dela e perguntou sereno._

 _ **\- Porque não está se divertindo como as outras garotas? Não se sente bem?**_

 _Seus olhos estavam marejados, e respondeu com a voz embargada._

 _ **\- Eu não consigo ficar lá, vendo todas as outras meninas tão lindas, e eu...**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **E eu... tão feia...**_ _– não terminou de falar, pois foi pega de surpresa por Shaka, que lhe roubou um terno beijo._

 _Beijo que foi se aprofundando à medida que o susto de Violate foi passando, e ela deu passagem à língua do virginiano que se enlaçava perfeitamente à sua. Essa dança sensual perdura até o momento em que lhes falta o ar, e separam-se arfantes, com o olhar de ambos carregados de desejo._

 _Ele afaga seus cabelos com carinho, e fala olhando direto em seus olhos._

 _ **\- Você é linda, Violate! Nunca pense em si de outra maneira!**_ _– beija lentamente seus lábios –_ _ **Muitas vezes o nosso pior inimigo somos nós mesmos!**_ _– toma as mãos da jovem às suas, e beija o dorso com devoção –_ _ **Vamos voltar pra festa!**_ _– ela dá um amplo sorriso e acena positivamente com a cabeça._

 _ **\- Sim, vamos!**_

 _O mais novo casal voltam contentes para a festa, pois sabiam que dali por diante as dúvidas e tristezas não tinham mais espaço em seus corações. Pois o único sentimento que reinaria em suas vidas, seria o amor._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Aiolia, conversa animadamente com Afrodite e Camus, enquanto suas respectivas acompanhantes estavam numa mesa próxima, junto de Albiore, que via-se extremamente feliz em segurar a neném de sua adorada June nos braços._

 _ **\- Está gostando de ser pai?**_ _– pergunta o leonino curioso._

 _ **\- É uma experiência única! Sentir que aquele ser tão singelo depende tanto de você, te faz sentir mais responsável, mais protetor.**_ _\- responde o pisciano com um semblante alegre._

 _ **\- E ela é linda, Dite!**_ _– fala o aquariano sinceramente encantado ao ver Hilda com a pequenina agora em seu colo –_ _ **Deve estar orgulhoso!**_

 _ **\- Estou... e muito! O fato de não termos o mesmo sangue não muda em nada o meu amor por ela! Daria minha vida pela sua felicidade e bem-estar!**_ _– diz com uma grande satisfação em seu olhar._

 _ **\- Você mudou muito, Dite!**_ _– fala o grego dando alguns tapinhas no ombro de seu amigo –_ _ **É um outro homem! Muito diferente de como sempre te conhecemos. June e a pequenininha fizeram um verdadeiro milagre!**_

 _ **\- O milagre do amor!**_ _– fala o sueco com um amplo sorriso no rosto –_ _ **E não aconteceu só comigo, com vocês dois também! Quem diria que um dia iria ver o Mago do Gelo caído de amores pela Hilda!**_ _– dá uma gostosa risada ao ver o olhar gélido do francês para si –_ _ **E você Aiolia? Não tira esses olhos de bobo apaixonado de cima da cobrinha!**_

 _ **\- Tem razão, Dite! Todos nós mudamos muito... o amor é um sentimento cercado de mistérios, e que no fim, nos transforma de maneira definitiva.**_ _– suspira feliz –_ _ **Mudando totalmente de assunto, é uma pena que o bode espanhol não pôde vir...**_

 _ **\- E você acreditou mesmo que eu não viria, seu gato pulguento!**_ _– grita Shura dando um forte abraço em Aiolia –_ _ **Eu nunca deixaria de vir numa festança dessas! Até porque sua esposinha me mataria se eu não aparecesse.**_ _– gargalha com gosto._

 _ **\- E a Lifya? Ficou sozinha em Asgard?**_ _\- fala Camus interrogante._

 _ **\- Sim, porque ela tem que fechar o ciclo de orações para Odin, que terminam daqui à três dias.**_ _– suspira conformado –_ _ **Como sacerdotisa e representante de Odin, são obrigações as quais ela não pode deixar de cumprir. Mas, ela virá para o casamento do Pato, fique tranquilo Iceberg! E ela não está sozinha, Sigmund e Frodi estão com ela.**_

 _ **\- Você confia muito!**_ _– debocha Camus._

 _ **\- É lógico que eu confio! Ela me ama, e pra mim isso basta!**_ _– fala o espanhol triunfante._

 _ **\- Gostei de ver!**_ _– o pisciano bate palmas empolgado –_ _ **Senti firmeza!**_

 _Aiolia, sorrindo muito com a troca de farpas de seus amigos, dá alguns leves tapinhas no ombro de Shura e fala animado._

 _ **\- Já que estão todos aqui, vou fazer logo o meu "discurso", e depois ficar o resto da noite com a minha cobrinha.**_

 _Vai até o DJ e pede pra parar a música, toma a sua linda esposa pela mão, a trazendo pra junto de si, ergue uma taça de champanhe, e fala bastante emocionado._

 _ **\- Eu queria agradecer a presença de todos aqui, e dizer o quanto eu estou feliz em comemorar essa data tão especial com vocês! Foram anos de inimizades, rixas, exílio, desafetos e desunião. Mas, graças aos esforços de nossa deusa, e a nova chance que ela nos deu, nos tornamos pessoas melhores, dignas de defender e honrar o seu nome e proteger a Terra. Somos unidos, como os irmãos que sempre deveríamos ter sido. Alguns como eu, se casaram, uns estão noivos, outros namorando, enfim, aproveitando essa segunda oportunidade que tivemos, construindo nossa própria família e vivendo em plena harmonia entre nós, como Ordem. Estou imensamente feliz em ter meus companheiros, meus amigos, minha deusa, meu querido irmão Aiolos, minha cunhadinha Shunrei e principalmente, em ter essa mulher formidável ao meu lado!**_ _– beija a italiana com muito amor –_ _ **Te amo Shina!**_

 _Todos aplaudem e assobiam com muito entusiasmo. A italiana deixou de ser uma pessoa mal vista por sua agressividade, e passou a ser querida e amada por seus companheiros e amigos. Tudo por causa da persistência e amor que o seu belo Leão lhe dedicou. Estava comovida com essa declaração de seu amado, feita assim, diante de todos. Era por esse e outros motivos que o amava cada dia mais._

 _Aiolia pede mais uma vez a palavra, e ergue um brinde._

 _ **\- À nós, a nossa amizade e ao amor!**_ _– brindam todos juntos, alegres, exultantes em estar ali, compartilhando aquele momento especial._

 _Beija apaixonadamente sua linda italiana, e a leva nos braços para a pista de dança._

 _ **\- Vamos aproveitar a noite, cobrinha!**_

 _ **\- Sim, leãozinho! Com você eu faço qualquer coisa, porque... você é o amor da minha vida! Te amo!**_ _– se abraçam e dançam agarradinhos ao ritmo da música, e ficaram assim até o último convidado ir embora._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Já estava amanhecendo, e o casal dono da Casa de Leão estava sentado na escadaria vendo o nascer do sol, abraçados e sorridentes. Estavam radiantes por ter dado tudo certo e terem passado ótimos momentos com seus amigos. Momentos felizes, que jamais esqueceriam enquanto vivessem._

 _O loiro a beijou com muito carinho, e acariciou seu aveludado rosto. Ela enredou suas mãos nas mexas douradas de seu homem, aprofundando assim aquele delicioso beijo. Gemem languidamente, e o leonino indaga à sua amada._

 _ **\- O que você quer fazer agora?**_

 _ **\- Quero dormir bem juntinho de você, meu amor!**_ _– dá vários selinhos no Leão Dourado e ele sorri satisfeito –_ _ **Hoje é domingo e poderemos fazer amor o dia inteiro quando acordarmos! Agora, eu só quero adormecer ao seu lado...**_

 _Ele a pega no colo, e a leva para o quarto, onde dormiram por muitas horas, abraçados um ao outro, embalados pelo sentimento que os uniam: um grande e verdadeiro amor!_

 _Continua..._

 _E aí meus lindos, o que acharam desse penúltimo capítulo?_

 _Fiquem sempre à vontade para darem suas sinceras opiniões, pois gosto de saber o que pensam!_

 _Usei Violate e Chris na trama pelo fato de serem personagens muito boas e serem pouco utilizadas em fics._

 _Coloquei Chris e Radamanthys como primos porque, tirando a wiki em português, todas as demais trazem essa informação. Achei interessante e pus na história._

 _O fato de Violate sentir complexo por suas cicatrizes, não fiz para descaracterizá-la. Acho que reencarnações não tem que ser necessariamente copias exatas de seus antecessores, pois tudo depende de fatores que vão além da essência, como a criação, por exemplo._

 _E tanto Shiryu, como Shaka também mereciam encontrar a sua cara metade, não acham?_

 _Quanto ao Shun, achei esse o melhor desfecho para ele, já que se acovardou em vez de procurar ajuda para seus problemas. Tomara que agora se deixe ajudar e busque fazer o melhor para todos e pra si mesmo. Acho que ele merece uma história à parte. O que me dizem?_

 _E a festa do leãozinho? Todos felizes, comemorando, se divertindo... acho sinceramente que o Santuário, como uma Ordem que defende a paz e a justiça, deveria ter sido sempre assim, e não o lugar competitivo, cheio de intrigas e rixas apresentado no anime. Ainda bem que nas fics podemos mudar um pouquinho esse paradigma._

 _Shina e Aiolia estão felizes, se amam e são queridos por todos. Acho que eles merecem todas as coisas boas que estão vivendo. E vocês, concordam?_

 _O próximo capítulo será o epílogo com o desfecho final da trama, e confesso que já estou com saudades..._

 _Muito obrigado pelo carinho de todos, e até a próxima sexta, onde teremos o tão esperado fim dessa inusitada história!_

 _Mil beijos!_


	16. Epílogo - Consolidando o amor

_Oi meus amores!_

 _Chegamos, enfim ao último capítulo dessa história tão diferente. Eu amei escrevê-la, e fiquei imensamente feliz com a boa aceitação dela por parte de vocês._

 _Eu quero agradecer à todos os leitores que comentaram, favoritaram ou simplesmente acompanharam (fantasminhas) a fic. À cada um de vocês, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Quero que saibam que são a minha força e motivação pra continuar escrevendo._

 _Agora, desfrutem desse epílogo feito com muito amor!_

 _Boa leitura!_

Epílogo – Consolidando o amor

 _Mais seis meses se passaram, e fazia 1 ano que Aiolia e Shina se casaram. Como presente de aniversário de casamento, o Leão alugou uma luxuosa mansão na Ilha de Mikonos, para passar aquela semana especial com sua adorada Cobra._

 _Tinha saído à tarde pra dar uma volta pela praia deserta, e quando voltou, ao anoitecer, achou um bilhete em cima do balcão da cozinha, escrito com uma excelente caligrafia a seguinte frase._

" _Me encontre no terraço"_

 _O loiro sorriu, e subiu rapidamente os quatro lances de escada que o separavam de sua doce esposa._

 _Chegando ao seu destino, encontrou uma bonita mesa posta, e do outro lado do terraço, um confortável futon com muitas almofadas coloridas e a linda mulher com um vestido vermelho de alças bem leve e frasquinho._

 _O homem a olha com admiração. A amava, a desejava, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais apaixonado ficava._

 _Se aproximou de sua adorada e a beijou com loucura. Não se cansava nunca de sentir o sabor de seus lábios, o cheiro de sua pele, o calor de seu corpo... tudo nela lhe instigava, lhe seduzia._

 _Separam-se lentamente, buscando por oxigênio, e ela para o seu olhar em seu amado. Estava cada dia mais lindo! Sua pele bronzeada exalava a sedução. Seu branco e perfeito sorriso a cativava mais e mais a cada dia. Seu olhos verdes a enfeitiçavam. O amava, com o mais profundo sentimento de sua alma._

 _Ela acaricia seu rosto, e logo desce suas mãos à camisa entreaberta. Ele estava deslumbrante com uma camisa simples de botões, bermuda jeans e chinelo. Homem tão belo como o seu não existia. Jamais existiu._

 _O puxa pela mão, e o leva à mesa. Lá estava tudo o que ele mais gostava. Moussaka, dolma, gyros, carneiro assado, frutos do mar, iogurtes, saladas, enfim, todos os pratos que o Leão adorava comer._

 _Feliz com a surpresa e o cuidado de sua esposa para com ele, a beija em seus cabelos, e fala ao seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Tudo isso é pra mim?**_

 _ **\- Sim leãozinho. E pra acompanhar, tem esse vinho maravilhoso que o Camus me indicou!**_ _– fala com um singelo sorriso._

 _ **\- Sabe... isso parece um déjà vu...**_ _– sorri, enquanto abre a garrafa._

 _ **\- É tipo isso... queria lembrar nosso primeiro jantar.**_ _– segura duas taças, enquanto Aiolia as enche com o doce líquido._

 _ **\- Gostou tanto assim daquele dia?**_ _– pergunta curioso._

 _ **\- Sim, porque foi nesse dia que eu parei de resistir. Vi no seu gesto de fazer aquele jantar tão simples, o quanto o seus sentimentos em relação à mim eram verdadeiros. Senti o quanto se importava comigo e com o que me fazia feliz. Nesse dia, eu ainda não sabia... mas já estava apaixonada por você! Por isso, quis fazer essa surpresa, pra te mostrar o quanto você é importante pra mim!**_ _– lágrimas de emoção escorrem por seu belo rosto._

 _Ele passa delicadamente os seus dedos no alvo rosto de sua cobrinha, e enxuga suas lágrimas. A beija ternamente nos lábios, e diz sereno._

 _ **\- Fico feliz em saber que sou importante em sua vida! Você é tudo pra mim, e a sua felicidade é a minha!**_ _– beija suas finas mãos com devoção –_ _ **Vamos jantar! Aposto que está tudo delicioso!**_

 _ **\- Sim, vamos jantar...**_ _– sentam-se à mesa para degustar o apetitoso banquete feito com carinho por ela._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Depois de jantarem, e de conversar à luz da lua, acompanhados de um bom vinho, Shina coloca uma romântica melodia em seu celular, e estende sua mão, o convidando à dançar._

 _ **\- Outro déjà vu?**_ _– sorri divertido._

 _ **\- É... pode ser!**_ _– dá um amplo sorriso –_ _ **Só que agora aprendi alguns passos!**_

 _ **\- Vamos ver o quanto você se aprimorou.**_ _– a puxa devagar para junto de si, e sussurra em seu ouvido –_ _ **Mesmo que não soubesse dar um passo, ainda assim te amaria!**_

 _Ambos sorriem, e se deixam levar pela suave canção._

 _I, I was the lonely one_ _  
_ _Wondering what went wrong, why love had gone_ _  
_ _And left me lonely_ _  
_ _I, I was so confused, feeling like I'd just been used_ _  
_ _Then you came to me and my loneliness left me_

 _Aiolia cola seu rosto ao de Shina , e a conduz pelo terraço no embalo da música. Ela acompanha seu amado com leveza e graça, surpreendendo positivamente o loiro._

 _I used to think I was tied to a heartache_ _  
_ _That was the heartbreak, but now that I've found you_

 _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Now that we're here together_ _  
_ _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Since I found you, oh_ _  
_ _Even the days are brighter_ _  
_ _When someone you love's beside you_ _  
_ _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Since I found you_

 _Com suaves passos, a gira em torno de si, a trazendo de volta aos seus braços. Estavam alegres, radiantes com aquele momento tão especial._  
 _  
_ _You, you knew just what to do_ _  
_ _'Cause you had been lonely too_ _  
_ _And you showed me how_ _  
_ _To ease the pain and_ _  
_ _You did more than mend a broken heart_ _  
_ _'Cause now you've made a fire start_ _  
_ _And I, I can see that you feel the same way_

 _I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me_ _  
_ _Until you told me and now that I've found you_

 _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Now that we're here together_ _  
_ _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Since I found you, oh_ _  
_ _Even the days are brighter_ _  
_ _When someone you love's beside you_ _  
_ _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Since I found you_

 _Levado pela emoção, o grego a suspende pela cintura, e gira sua adorada esposa com delicadeza em volta de si. Ela era leve, delicada. Sua musa, sua inspiração. Seu grande amor._

 _I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me_ _  
_ _Until you told me and now that I've found you_

 _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Now that we're here together_ _  
_ _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Since I found you, oh_ _  
_ _Even the days are brighter_ _  
_ _When someone you love's beside you_ _  
_ _Even the nights are better_ _  
_ _Since I found you_

 _A coloca devagar no chão, e a beija possessivamente. Enreda suas másculas mãos por seus cabelos, os puxando levemente, trazendo-a mais para si. Desce seus molhados beijos por seu pescoço, ombros e vale dos seios. Ela interrompe a carícia do lindo homem, segura seu rosto entre as suas mãos, e fala sensualmente olhando em seus olhos._

 _ **\- Quero que me ame, com a lua e as estrelas por testemunhas. Quero que os céus continuem a abençoar o nosso amor!**_ _– volta a beijá-lo ardentemente –_ _ **Eu te amo, Aiolia!**_

 _Ele a beija com fúria e desejo. Suas línguas se entrelaçam harmoniosamente, apesar da intensidade de seus sentimentos. Abre os botões na parte de trás do vestido, desce suas alças, e este desliza por seu torneado corpo. Ela tira a camisa do leonino e abre o zíper de sua bermuda. Ambos ficam somente com suas peças intimas e se olham extasiados. Ele toma um dos alvos seios com sua ardente boca, enquanto massageia o outro com vontade. Passeia sua língua pelo duro bico, e depois passa a sugá-lo vagarosamente. Ela geme e grunhe, cheia de tesão em sentir essa excitante carícia. Ele passa ao outro seio mordiscando e lambendo o saboroso mamilo, enquanto a mão livre desce pelo seu ventre, até chegar a sua virilha, onde a tortura com lascivos toques, até chegar a almejada intimidade._

 _Tira a delicada calcinha branca, e percebe o quanto está úmida, deslizando seus mágicos dedos pra dentro de sua rósea entrada. Ela arqueia seu corpo e ele se adentra ainda mais em seu molhado interior, movimentando-se num ritmo cadenciado, fazendo a italiana soltar um grito de puro prazer. Aumenta a velocidade das investidas à medida que sente seus dedos encharcarem com o magnífico fluído de sua cobrinha. Ela crava as unhas em seus fortes braços quando chega ao ápice, e ele sufoca um longo gemido. Adorava fazê-la gozar em suas mãos. Ficava verdadeiramente em êxtase._

 _Ele a pega nos braços e a deita no futon, e volta a beijá-la guiado por um intenso frenesi. Percorre suas mãos pelo delgado e firme corpo da ariana, que sente um arrepio imenso tomar conta do seu ser. Era excitação em sentir seu homem lhe tocar em seus pontos mais sensíveis. Sentir o amor que ele lhe dava, através dos toques de suas quentes mãos._

 _Lambe faminto a parte interna de suas coxas, subindo sua língua pela virilha, e finalmente chegando à sua carne rosada. Estava tentadoramente molhada, o que fez o grego querer degustar aquele delicioso local. E assim o fez. Sugou com avidez a intimidade ardente e delineou todos os possíveis lugares onde a sua atrevida língua podia alcançar. Ela se contorce, arfante, elevando os quadris para o melhor encaixe da língua do cavaleiro. Ele se aprofunda na quente vagina, e o corpo feminino se arrepia fortemente. Gozou outra vez._

 _Ele tira a sua boxer preta, e deixa exposto o seu falo rígido. Ela mira o maravilhoso órgão e logo depois olha os orbes de seu Leão, e vê labaredas de luxúria em seu verdes olhos. Ela se excita ao máximo com aquele sexy olhar, e o puxa para cima de si, onde ele posiciona seu grandioso pênis, e a penetra de uma só vez. Ela dá um grito carregado de excitação, enquanto ele a estoca com ritmo e firmeza, a pegada exata que ela tanto gostava. Ela se abre mais, e ele aumenta a força de suas investidas, e ela sussurra sensual em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Eu quero mais Aiolia! Me faz gozar outra vez! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!**_

 _Ele não raciocina mais. Estava alucinado, imprimindo um frenético movimento no interior de sua amada, quando ela sente fortes espasmos se apoderarem dela. Teve um orgasmo avassalador, ficando quase sem alento._

 _Se agarrou a ele, e o abraçou. Ele a trouxe pra si, sem tirar seu latejante membro de dentro dela. Ela enlaça suas pernas na cintura do loiro, e recupera aos poucos seus sentidos. Seu rosto enterrado na curva de seu viril pescoço, sentiu seu perfume amadeirado. Como gostava daquele cheiro. Como o amava..._

 _O beija sofregamente e começa a rebolar com maestria em seu grande e grosso mastro. Sente-se novamente encharcada e aumenta o ritmo de sua cavalgada. Ele segura em sua cintura para ajudá-la em sua perfeita performance. Adorava ter seu falo apertado e contraído daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer. Puxa seus verdes cabelos e seus corpos banhados em suor se encontram em perfeita sincronia, num atrito excitante e arrasador. As estocadas ficam mais intensas, e uma devastadora convulsão toma o corpo feminino, que se rende à um inenarrável e arrebatador prazer. Ele, sentindo seu potente pênis ser estrangulado e succionado de forma tão voraz, não impõe resistência ao se derramar em sua mulher, seguido de um animalesco grito que sai de sua garganta._

 _Depois desse tórrido momento de amor, eles voltam a se deitar, e olham o céu estrelado com um sincero encantamento em seu olhares. Se beijam com carinho e cuidado, afagando-se mutuamente._

 _Ela olha novamente para o firmamento, e fala com muita doçura em sua voz._

 _ **\- Estou feliz de verdade em estarmos nós três aqui, nessa Ilha, apreciando esse misterioso céu estrelado...**_

 _ **\- Eu também estou contente por estarmos nós três aq...**_ _– interrompe sua fala e a olha interrogante –_ _ **Nós três... quer dizer que...**_

 _ **\- Sim Aiolia! Eu estou grávida! Vamos ter um bebê... um leãozinho ou uma cobrinha só nosso...**_

 _O grego se senta e a abraça com muita força. Estava envolto em uma alegria que não conseguia descrever com palavras. A beija com carinho, e fala emocionado._

 _ **\- Eu sou o homem mais sortudo desse mundo! Tenho a mulher que amo em meus braços e agora teremos um filho... eu não podia ser mais feliz!**_

 _ **\- E tudo graças ao seu senso de oportunidade, Aiolia!**_ _– fala com um largo sorriso no rosto._

 _Ele fica surpreso. Ela descobriu o seu blefe, pois na verdade, nunca pensou em exigir seu direito à ela. Viu na estúpida e extinta lei da máscara a chance de se aproximar e conquistar o seu amor._

 _ **\- Shina ... eu...**_ _– abaixa a cabeça envergonhado._

 _Ela levanta seu queixo com delicadeza, e fala docemente._

 _ **\- Não fique assim! Eu era uma imbecil, teimosa, que nunca teria deixado você se aproximar se não tivesse usado desse artifício. Você me conquistou com o seu amor, com carinho, cuidado... me seduziu, me mostrou o que é o verdadeiro prazer... me ensinou a te amar!**_ _– suspira emocionada –_ _ **Nunca vou poder agradecer o fato de nunca ter desistido de mim! Sua teimosia me salvou da solidão e da amargura... é o defeito mais perfeito que você tem! Por causa dele eu te amo... e vou te amar pra sempre!**_

 _ **\- Também te amo, cobrinha!**_ _– a beija sutilmente –_ _ **Se não tivesse dado certo, encontraria outra maneira de te conquistar! Quem ama persiste...**_

 _ **\- Sim, meu amor! Nunca desista de mim, porque eu nunca vou desistir de nós...**_

 _ **\- Desistir de você?**_ _– pisca sedutoramente –_ _ **Jamais! Te amo!**_

 _ **\- Te amo, Aiolia!**_

 _Se beijam com todo o amor que uniam seus corações. Um amor além do físico, era um sentimento que transcendia o óbvio, o normal. Um amor puro e sincero que preenchia suas vidas e suas almas. Um mistério que nem os deuses conseguiriam explicar. Pois o amor cristalino não precisa ser esmiuçado ou analisado, só precisa ser sentido, vivido. E era isso que Aiolia e Shina faziam: viviam a cada dia o seu eterno e verdadeiro amor!_

 _ **Fim.**_

 _Espero que tenham gostado desse epílogo curtinho, porém hot e romântico, como toda a fic em si._

 _Alguns esclarecimentos:_

 _Moussaka, dolma e gyros são comidas típicas gregas. Coloquei pra fazer um agrado ao Leão kkkkkkkk_

 _A música usada foi Even the nights are better do Air Suply. Porque essa música? Porque eu amo de paixão essa banda e a letra é perfeita para a ocasião em si._

 _No mais, morrerei de saudades dessa fic única, e desses shipps malucos, mas que foram tão bem recepcionados por vocês!_

 _Vou fazer side storys com alguns casais dessa fic ao longo do próximo ano, então, fiquem atentos!_

 _No mais, muito obrigada por tudo e amo demais à todos vocês!_

 _Até breve!_


End file.
